


Dumbledores son

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Character Bashing, Good Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore travels back in time, and tries to change the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will only say this once, I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing with the characters, Don't know if this take on time travel hass been done before, but Dumbledore goes back in time after his death, and is determined to change the future. For once a good Dumbledore, who adopts Severus. Please enjoy. I have not fottoen or abandoned my other stories, but now on a two week break, where hopefjully I can update the stories

‘Severus please….please…’  
Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.  
‘Avada Kedavra!’A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape’s wand and hit him, and he felt nothing.  
Albus Dumbledore woke up, he was in his bed at Hogwarts, he could still remember the mixture of loathing and hurt on his sons face when as he cast the ‘Avada Kedavra!’ 

But if he was in his bed then nothing had happened yet, or it had happened, and he had been returned to the past to change the future somehow. Albus remembered everything, all his previous life, the mistakes he had made including allowing the bullying to occur during his tenure as headmaster at Hogwarts. Why had he allowed the bullying to happen, when he had clamped down on the bullying when he had been a professor and head of house, what had changed within him, that allowed him to do it. 

More important how had he allowed the bullying of Severus Snape by the marauders, during Severus schooling, he had come to see Severus as his son, prickly, sarcastic, bitter but generally good, why oh why had he allowed his sons life to turn out like it had. 

“So you are awake then, second day of term, and only you Al bus could fall down the stairs, had us worried for a bit there!” He heard Poppy’s voice directed at him, and felt her ministrations to him.

“what day and time is it Poppy?” Albus asked, Poppy gave him the information he needed, it was four in the afternoon on the second day of Severus Hogwarts school life, which meant that in less than an hour, he would have the marauders and Severus in his office for the first time, with the marauders being able to justify their physical bullying of Severus, beginning the long seven years of bullying and being an outcast that Severus had endured. But wait he had a chance to change the things that had happened, starting with today.

Albus started to get up, he had to get dressed and ready for the upcoming confrontation in his office between the boys. “And where do you think you are going to Albus, you need your rest, you took a nasty tumble, have concussion and are in no fit state to get up from that bed today!”

“Poppy, please I feel alright, look if you’re worried just stay with me till after dinner in the great hall tonight, then I’ll retire straight to bed, please Poppy” pleaded Albus. Poppy huffed, but reluctantly agreed to his plan of action, Albus was up and sitting at his desk, when he heard the knocking on his office door, “what do you want?” Albus called out, briefly grimacing at the pounding in his head from the goblin miner that had taken residence in his head, but all he had to do he thought was get through this meeting, then dinner then he get to bed.

“Headmaster! I found this boy!” Minerva pointed out Severus, who looked bedraggled, poor and unrepentant “Bullying! He hexed them, headmaster, its only the second day and he hexed them!” Minerva then started to justify the actions of the other four boys who were all well dressed and had a friendly air about them, Albus noted. Albus sat back and really looked at the situation in front of him, now was the time to start to change the future. The action he took here, would lay down the foundations for the future.

Albus looked at his deputy, and heard the sharp intake of breath from Poppy by his side. Albus suddenly realised that Poppy didn’t really trust his deputy, and had already taken a liking to Severus, but she had always taken a shine to the underdog and waifs and strays of Hogwarts.

Albus as he had in the other timeline asked the combatants for their version of events, when Minerva started to huff in annoyance at Severus explanations of events, Albus stopped her with a wave of his hand, he then flummoxed the other two adults in the room, he asked for the boys wands, cast the prior use incarnation on them, and found out that Severus version had been the truth, the marauders had accosted him in the hallway, and had started to hex him, and then he had retaliated at which point Minerva had been called to the confrontation.

 

Albus sighed to himself, had Minerva always been this bigoted, and had she always been able to subvert him, well he dealt with the marauders there and then, a month’s detention split with Fillus and Flitch, he then did something that nobody expected that went down into the annuals of Hogwarts, he split up the marauders, he placed James Potter in Slytherin, Remus in Ravenscroft, Peter the rat in Hufflepufff and left Sirius in Gryffindor. His headache suddenly got worse when Minerva started to shout at him about rules, sorting hat and unfairness. Albus countered her by saying that in the rules and regulations of Hogwarts the Headmaster/headmistress of Hogwarts had the ultimate say in which house pupils were in, and that he wanted to nip this bullying trend now, and that he favoured no house above the others, they all had their good and bad points, with no house being better or more desirable then another house. The marauders were dismissed, and Minerva stalked out his office giving Severus a look of pure loathing and hatred, which shocked Albus but not Poppy he noted, he had never realised that her hatred had been so deep rooted and unjustified before. 

He then turned his attention the boy before him, knowing what he had to do, Severus stood before him, unkempt, too skinny and afraid, although you would at first say that his demeanour was one of defiance against authority, but that was hardly surprising when you knew what his life had been like before now. Albus turned too Poppy and asked “Will you please take Mr Snape to the infirmary and make sure he has no lasting effects form the earlier hexing, complete a though physical please and then report back to me Poppy?” Poppy just looked at him, then the boy, then gently took Severus by the arm and flooed him to the infirmary, where hopefully after the full physical he had asked for, she would find the physical evidence of the abuse that Severus suffered form, and when she reported back to him he could then act, and take Severus out of his home environment for good.

When his office was clear of people, Albus decided to start the process of taking guardianship of Severus, he fire called the only person in the ministry that at this moment might help him, and Merlin please let the person help him. Suddenly Albus jumped when a voice from the head in the floo spoke to him asking what he wanted. 

Albus plastered a smile on his face and replied “Tom! A pleasure, I have a situation that I am hoping you can help me with…….” He then outlined the situation to Tom Riddle, asking for Riddles help in securing the guardianship of Severus, no Albus thought he wouldn’t wait for at least twelve years before trying to help Severus, he would start now and claim him as the son he had got to know and love from his past life, yes Albus would try to change the future for the better, and if that meant working with Tom Riddle then so be it.


	2. Albus makes his choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has his examination, and Albus makes a lasting choice that effects everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone, I love Severus, but have thought that perhaps he might have had a learning difficulty, such as Aspergers, where it be difficult for him to interact with other people. 2 questions for you, what do I call the healer from st Mungos, and do you want Tom Riddle to be appointed the new headmaster, or a new character, enjoy

Poppy was impressed with Albus this afternoon, finally the way he had handled the four first year bullies, reminded her of the old Al bus she had known, before that bitch McGonagall had got her claws into him. Oh Albus had always been proud to be in Gryffindor house, but it had never over shadowed his thinking when he had been a professor or deputy head master. Fillius and herself had great hopes when he became headmaster, then McGonagall had been appointed as deputy headmistress, and her favourites had become his.

She had flooed with the young boy Severus, had started the physical examination for Albus, and then had to ask St Mungo’s to send a specialist over, to help settle the boy and witness the examination as well. 

Severus hadn’t just been abused, he had been tortured, starved, and beaten. He still had evidence of badly healed fractures on his body. He was naturally left handed they had found out, but Severus had to learn to use his right hand, because he left hand fingers had been so badly broken by his father, that he could hardly use them. When they asked Severus how he had managed to break his fingers, He just answered matter of fact, that his father had broken each individual finger, so that he would not have another sign of devil for people to see. He was badly long sighted, he needed glasses, how he had managed to find his way around anywhere was a mystery.

He was so badly malnourished that Poppy and the healer from St. Mungo’s could count his ribs, but apart from that what the healer had surmised had astounded her, he wanted Severus to undergo tests for what the muggles called Asperger’s symptoms, apparently the healer thought that Severus displayed most of the symptoms of the condition.

They had given Severus a sleeping draught then, so they could reset his bones,( although his left hand was so badly broken, that he would never be able to fully use it normally,) and allow him to rest for a time. No Severus was going to be staying in the infirmary for at least tonight thought Poppy. She called for her personal house elf and asked the creature to look over Severus and call her if and when he awoke, or if there was trouble, and then went to see Albus accompanied with the healer, to discuss the options they had.

Xxxxxxxxx

Albus listened horrified to what Poppy was reporting regarding Severus, the abuse was a lot worse than even he had thought, especially with the inside information he had, from his past life. But when the healer not only confirmed the abuse Severus had suffered, but also suggested that Severus be tested for Asperger’s syndrome a light bulb went off in Albus head. 

A lot of things had started to make sense to him then, yes the Severus he had come to know, love and regard as his son was intelligent, he was a potions and defence and against the darks arts prodigy, but Severus had always had difficulty with the other subjects. People often had difficulty communicating with him, Severus especially as a child had no friends, except for Lilly Potter nee Evans, and that friendship had been broken for good, during Severus fifth year at Hogwarts, he found it difficult to interact with people, and would hide himself away for most of the time. 

Yes, Albus thought if Severus really had Asperger’s syndrome, then he would have been an easy recruiting target for the death eater’s organisation, any positive recondition by people would have had him following them like a puppy. It was now not surprising that Severus had been bullied as a child at Hogwarts, he was different, special but still a lovable child, his child.

He had confirmed to Poppy and the healer, what he had told Tom Riddle, he was going to take guardianship of Severus, and bring him up as his son he had never had. The healer had not shied away from telling Albus how difficult it would be raising Severus, how Severus behaviour would be so different, understandable but different and difficult to manage, but Albus was adamant, he would do this. Severus deserved this chance of a happy life, and he knew Severus was a loving child in his way. 

Later on that evening Tom Riddle dropped of the guardianship papers, Tom was as shocked as Albus when he read the healers report on Severus examination. With the guardian papers signed and a copy of the report filed with the ministry, Albus became Severus guardian. Tom looked at Albus, he didn’t say anything to the man, but he wondered how Albus was going to manage the school, Wizengamot and Severus. 

Albus smiled at Tom and answered the unspoken question “Tom, this is just between me and you, I am going to resign my positions as headmaster and my other positions on the Wizengamot. When the board have located another headmaster, I will be stepping down to become a professor of arithmancy, alchemy and to give my attention fully to Severus, he is my first and only priority now, I’ve made mistakes in my life, that I have promised myself not to make again.”

Tom was impressed, for the great and good Albus Dumbledore, to give up all his power for a lonely abused, learning disabilities child, changed his opinion of the man. Perhaps thought Tom he could work with this Dumbledore. Just perhaps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this story is filled with lots of fluff, why not? don't worry Severus is not going to turn into a two goody shoes, but he will have help from new friends. This story will be slow going as having to research Asperger and autisim, if I get anything wrong sorry! The mauraders map later on the story is adapted from an idea in the story Visions of doom by Sevlandexplorer. oh Severus is intelligent in this story,, just has difficulties   
> \- enjoy

Severus woke up the next day in the Hogwarts infirmary, the light was streaming through the windows, making geometric patterns on any surface that they touch, Severus was tracing the different patterns, he loved looking at and finding different patterns in things.

Poppy appeared from a room, smiled at him and summoned her house elf to get Severus his breakfast, and that caused the first major melt down of the day for Severus, he only liked to eat certain things, at certain times of the day. The house elf had brought Severus a well-known cereal called Chocolate Weetabix minis as part of his breakfast, Severus didn’t like the Weetabix minis, they looked wrong, and he wouldn’t even try it, no he wanted his normal Weetabix cereal, that looked right, it looked soft and was the right colour, but Poppy kept trying to explain to Severus that the Weetabix minis were the almost the same as his normal Weetabix, and kept trying to explain to Severus that the two cereals were the same, except that one had smaller biscuits, but to Severus they were different. So Severus coped the only way he knew how, he knew that he would get a beating for it, but it didn’t stop him from throwing the whole tray into the wall, screaming at the top of his voice and then curling up into a small ball on the ball on the bed, if he ignored the noise, the harsh light, then everything would be alright. That was the situation that Albus walked into that morning, Severus was slowly rocking himself on the bed, Poppy was successfully trying not to lose her temper at the boy. Albus put a calming hand on her shoulder, sat her down and gave her a cup of the tea laced with a mild calming potion that he had ordered from the kitchens. He then turned his attention to his ward. 

It took a while for Albus to calm Severus down, then a further time for him to coax the boy to eat something for him. He then explained to Severus that he never had to go back to his parents’ home again, and that he would live with Albus when they weren’t at Hogwarts, and that never again would he be beaten as a punishment. Albus found it disconcerting that Severus had difficulty maintaining appropriate eye contact, he had never noticed it before in the other timeline, at times the boy couldn’t look anybody directly, and at other times he stared unblinking at people. Albus knew he was doing the right thing for him and Severus, giving Severus a loving and structured home, adapted to Severus needs, and Albus vowed he would always now put Severus and requirements first. 

Albus knew and understood that taking this road and abandoning his other duties and the plans, would have a great effect on the future, whether it had an adverse effect on the future or effect the greater good he didn’t care anymore. It also meant that the accolades and prestige’s awards that he had held before were now gone for ever, but he had the most demanding job to do to the best of his ability, he was a proud father now, of a special, difficult to understand learning difficulties child, and that was more than enough for him. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Severus really couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him, he had difficulty understanding and processing the nonverbal communication that other people gave out. He missed the small little details, the discomfort from people when he stared at them for too long, all people becoming irater when he couldn’t look at them. He took speech at face value, and couldn’t process well the subtexts of conversation, when he had been told that he it was wrong to lie at Sunday school, he had taken it to heart, he had a number of beatings from his peers when he had got them into trouble. 

But he understood and loved maths and subjects like his beloved potions, maths and potions had always made sense for Severus, he understood instinctively the theories of the subjects. Maths had always been enjoyable, he loved seeing the patterns and links between the numbers, solving the algebra equations, he was so far ahead of the subject then his peers. But other subjects he had trouble with, if a subject or topic had rules that governed it, then he coped adequately with it, charms was a case in point, he found the subject difficult, but could manage because it had rules and theories that he could learn and follow, but transfiguration with it’s the intent is the most important aspect, and’ you must feel the object you are to transfigure, see it in your inner eye and then visualise and feel the intent….’ Just confused him, it also didn’t make sense or have rules to follow, so he found transfiguration and other subjects like that almost impossible to understand, so he was becoming more unsettled and unhappy, it had been over a month since he had any classes, and he knew that he would so behind in his schoolwork, that he would never be able to catch up in the subjects like transfiguration. Well he had to see his new dad in his new office today, his dad had become the head of house of Slytherin, and they lived in the dungeons, where he felt safe, and feeling safe was the most important feeling for Severus to have.

Severus knocked at the door, and his dad opened the door for him and made sure his was sat in his favourite chair, it was the hard back one with arm rests, the chair had to be in the same place, and facing the same way, so that he felt safe and secure, his dad understood and made sure that the chair was always where it should be for Severus, his dad had even shouted at the thin faced woman one day, when she had moved the chair and forced him to sit in another one, when she had waited with him to see his dad. Which had made him start rocking to himself to calm down, she had called him a stupid baby, and that he was only doing this to get his own way, his dad had held him tight and secure when he had finally entered his office, he smelt the lemon and ink of his dad, and felt the safeness of his dad’s clothes, then he started to settle down, the woman had left the door, shutting it very loudly and muttering to herself. His dad, had then something, to ensure that nobody but the house elves, dad and himself to ‘access their home and safe places, including the headmaster’ without his dads permission, he’s dad had said ‘I will not have anybody, hurting you son, nobody’ he’s dad had finished, and that had made him feel safe, he now always had a safe place to come to, his home and his dads office. So here was, sitting in his chair, waiting for his dad to speak.

Xxxxxxx  
Albus sat down behind his desk in his office, where Severus sat in front of it, oh Albus would like to have had this conversation in their rooms, or be able to hold Severus for comfort, but the boy, had to have certain things completed in a certain order for Severus to feel save enough for the information he needed to give to Severus to be processed and understood.

Albus, internally sighed, and then took a deep breath, now was the time to tell Severus what his plans were, and he hoped Severus could process and understand the information, and the decision, well here goes nothing he thought “Severus, now I am your dad, I have to make decisions about what is best for you, and I have decided that you will attend a junior school for the rest of the year, and then with the friends you will make child, start again at Hogwarts next year, the reason for this, is that you have missed too much of this year’s school at Hogwarts, but if you attend a junior school, then you can learn about all the things you find hard again, and it will be easier for you to do those subjects next year. Albus held his breath, awaiting the meltdown that most surely come from his decision, but Severus looked at him and for only one of a few occasions really smiled at him.

For Severus it was like his own wish come true, he didn’t have to come to Hogwarts for another year, and then he might have friends when he came again. Everything had changed when he moved in with his new dad, his clothes were soft and not scratchy, his shoes fitted and didn’t feel hard and nasty against him, he was allowed to wear his old clothes, the ones that he felt nice in, that smelt right to him, the ones that he had worn in. His new dad wasn’t like his old mum and dad, who would hit him if tried to wear clothes that he worn in a lot, his new dad made him feel safe and secure. 

Albus sighed silently in relief, the tests that Severus had completed during the last month, had shown that Severus did indeed have Asperger’s, and he had other problems that were associated closely with Asperger’s. Severus had nearly tested as being autistic, he scored that high on the testing system for Asperger’s syndrome. Severus was very intelligent and had been able to in the old timeline hide successfully his major disabilities, and with his eye sight corrected and other injuries healed, Albus was determined to help Severus have a better and more profitable life. He had decided after discussions with Fillus, Poppy, Severus healer and other members of the staff including the new head, this course of action for Severus,, he was hoping that by keeping Severus back a year, and him attending a mixed muggle and magical school for this year, that he could be taught some of the basics in subjects like English, and hopefully make friends that would attend Hogwarts next year with him, and perhaps gain more confidence and social skills as well, the previous abuse at the hands of his real parents and peers had only worsen his condition. 

One of the few people he sadly didn’t trust with his son was his old friend Minerva, she always had a snide remark, or comment about Severus, about how moddle coddling Severus would not help him, truth be told Albus was worried about Severus taking transfigurations with Minerva next year, he might have to find another way to teach him. He was also unsettled at the behaviour that Minerva showed towards his house, how unfair she was towards them. He Had many unpleasant conversations about how she conducted herself and looked after her house Gryffindor, well thank Merlin he wasn’t her boss any more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry- I wanted a way in which severus could be a year behind the mauraders and this fit, also I need the mauraders together again in the same house, this time though the professors especially Dumbledore will begin to see their bullying and manipulating, and just liked the idea of Albus being the snakes head of house

Tom Riddle sat in the office of the new headmaster, a Father John from an academy in America, it had been a boon when they had snagged him for the post, oh he had been asked to take over the post when Albus resigned, but had refused it, he felt he could do more at the ministry, and being on the board of governors, and honestly having a new perspective in the headmaster role would be good for the school and its pupils.

Tom had been pleasantly surprised, when Albus had kept his promise and stepped down from the headmaster’s role, and assumed the head of house of Slytherin and Arithmancy professor, he had dropped the Alchemy subject as it was too much of a workload, with looking after Severus as well. John and the rest of the staff had supported Albus decision, it hadn’t taken them long to realise how much Albus had come to love Severus; and how much Severus had changed Albus for the better. They were waiting in John’s office to see the reaction to the decision that Albus had reluctantly made regarding Severus schooling, the junior school had been picked out, it was a medium sized school in a town in Hertfordshire, it didn’t have the best academic record, but Albus, Tom, Fillus and John was sure it was the best option, the school had already managed to employ a teaching assistant just for Severus, and his needs, she was a local lass, who had a younger brother in Hufflepuff house, and another would be in the same class as Severus. 

Albus, Fillus and himself would be meeting her later on today, then if they liked her, and thought that she was the best person to assist Severus, they would introduce her, she had apparently a great deal of experience in looking after children, and the school thought she was a shoe horn for the position, ‘we’ll see thought Tom, he knew that Albus and Severus supporter’s standards were very high when it came to people looking after Severus.

Another pleasant surprise for everybody except for Fillius and Poppy, was the success of Albus becoming the Slytherin head of house, oh he was a crap headmaster thought Tom, but a great head of house. Albus was like two of the other head of houses Fillus and Pomona, he disciplined the children, supported them, and fought the children’s battles, he stopped bullying inside the Slytherin house, and tried to stop bullying outside of the Slytherin house, encouraged hard work etc., no the fly in the ointment was Minerva, the children in her house were like out of control barbarians. He was so glad that he didn’t have to solve the problem of Minerva, or the behaviour of the pupils of Gryffindor house, to his and some of the other school governors disgust and disquiet, Minerva had got Albus decision regarding the four toe rags called the marauders rescinded, they were now back in the Gryffindor house, and their bullying behaviour was worse, but Minerva had supported them at every turn, if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was having a fling with Charlus Potter, James Potter father. That had been another reason to keep Severus back another year, and let him start Hogwarts again, they had all been worried about the negative reaction towards Severus from the ‘marauders’ and their supporters, oh he knew the Slytherin, staff surprisingly and other pupils had come to love and support Severus, but they realised the marauders and others would make his life hell, perhaps giving Severus a year’s grace would allow him to come to Hogwarts with his own friends, and stop Albus from killing the marauders.

To be honest, the support that they had found for Severus in the muggle world, had pleasantly surprised him and his friends. The muggle school had more than welcomed Severus, and had bent over backward to try accommodate him. He had been surprised at the reaction of the muggle school staff towards Severus history, they had listened in horror, and then given them information regarding helping other suspected abused children, there was a well known national muggle organisation called the NSPCC, that was there to only help abused children and promote the stopping of abuse, they had been astounded to find out that normal muggles from all cultures, took the abuse of children seriously, that one of the roles of this society was to investigate every reported case of child abuse reported to it, the NSPCC and the local government resources, also tried to work and help where possible children and their families to stop abuse, but if need be they would legally remove any child they felt needed a more safe home.

Tom and Abacus had started to liaise with this NSPCC and other local muggle government organisations through them, they were hoping that they could monitor the muggle born magical children to help stop any potential problems of abuse towards the children, but the NSPCC liaison officer they had started to work with, had suggested that perhaps the biggest group of magical children abused by their families, could be the so called half-bloods, after all like Severus, parents of half-blood children could hide them in plain sight of both the muggle and magical authorities. Yes thought Tom, he and his supporters were slowly becoming impressed with the muggles, and were starting to change their opinions, oh he knew there were problems between the two societies, but maybe they could be breached. He now understood that his childhood in the muggle orphanage was now not common thank Merlin, children were to be placed at all costs with loving families, if that wasn’t an option then they were looked after in properly well run homes.

He had been astounded at the reaction, to a serious case of abuse of a muggle child by its parents, from the muggle population, to his and supporters surprise the outrage had been phenomenal, and he had been informed that the public wanted and demanded action and reprisals against the people in authority who had allowed this to happen, and the public with the muggle press support wouldn’t be satisfied till there was. No Tom thought, he was beginning to see that the merging of the two societies was not something to be feared, both societies could benefit from learning from the other, but the merge of the societies had to be controlled and completely slowly, over a period of time.

Xxxxxxxx  
Albus knocked on his old office door, surprisingly he didn’t miss being the wise grandfather headmaster, who thought at least six steps ahead, to stop the great evil that was the dark supporters, he had started to have a proper working relationship with Tom Riddle, and even his friend Abacus Malfoy he was civil to now. With the stress of not being the country’s most respected and wise wizard, whose opinion was always sort out by the light side, he had started to research and view things and come to different decisions.

He had been surprised how quickly he come to love the role of being Slytherin head of house, he had agreed to be head of house for this term, till they could find a permanent replace for Slughorn. One of the first decisions that John the current headmaster had taken with the support of him and the board of governors was to dismiss Horace. John had managed to ensure Horace dismissal as a payoff for having the marauders reunited in Gryffindor house, when it became clear that Minerva would get her way again, with that end, he had volunteered to help John and become temporary Slytherin head of house, he had just today accepted the role full time. John had surprisingly taken over being the potion professor, till they found a competent one, and John and the new professor would split the role between them, John had explained at the first staff meeting, that he was determined to keep on teaching, a lot he said could be determined from the coal face.

John had also employed a personal assistant, much to Minerva disgust, the PA was a no nonsense young woman, who within the last month had started to reorganise the professors and the running of the school, to the betterment of all, as far as he was concerned, the only fly in his happiness, was his best friend Minerva, they had grown up together, Minerva had been the younger sister to him and Aberforth, Minerva family had been friends with his family, and had supported the Dumbledore family though its past problems, but he now was worried that the friendship he had with Minerva would not last, with her hurtful attitude towards Severus, she made it clear that she thought Severus was a short term project for Albus, and that soon he would get disillusioned with him and dump him. But no thought Albus, Severus was now his son, and if the long term friendship between Minerva and himself had to breakdown, so be it, nothing or nobody would intentionally hurt his son if he could help it. Severus had even done the impossible, started to mend bridges between him and his brother, they were talking again at long last, yes Severus had changed his life for the better, and he knew he would never be able to repay Severus back.

He entered the office to find not only John and Tom present, but Abacus, Aberforth, Poppy and the other two head of houses, he updated them on the situation, and all present breathed a sigh of relief at Severus reaction. Then he found out why they were there, they were all going to be present with him, when he met the young lass just to ensure she was right person to look after Severus, yes the poor girl would be interviewed under fire of his friends and family, it felt good to have this level of friendship and support he realised, yes very good indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thankyou to sevlandexplorer, I have taken his portrayal of the marauders especially Remus and Lilly, and run with them, yes Severus being kept back a year will have serious effects on the marauders and Lilly. sorry I believe that the school rumour mill will have thought that Severus had been thrown out of Hogwarts especially if he hadn't been around for a time, hope you like the new Albus and headmaster! enjoy

Lilly Evans couldn’t believe the news that the marauders had given over lunch in the big hall, Severus Snape her first friend from the magical world was not going to attend Hogwarts, he had been thrown out by the new Headmaster Father John, for being too different, and they hadn’t stopped bemoaning the fact their favourite punch bag was going to be missing from their lives. Oh they understood, that he hadn’t been around Hogwarts since the second day, when all had (including Snivellous as Remus had nick named him) had been in trouble with the old headmaster Dumbledore.

It had been a surprise when the old fool had taken Snivellous word over their own, he was a dirty, greasy little snake, that had got what was coming to him. At least McGonagall had remained on their side, and had that totally unfair decision made the old headmaster overturned. At least thought Sirius, having a friend whose father was a member of the board of governors, and had most people in his pockets was a boon, the only downside, that old fat buffoon of a professor Slughorn had been sacked. Rumour had gone round the school that his sacking had been somehow their fault, and that James father had personally ensured in his dismissal, well that had been a couple of nasty weeks they had to live though, hexed every day because the potions professor (Father John, the strict arsehole) expected impeccable behaviour from his pupils, there was no more slouching or bunking off his classes, or not working hard, the school had soon learnt that having one of the stricter teachers as headmaster of the school meant hard work from all pupils. And then to the surprise of the Gryffindor house, good old Dumbledore had been made head of house of the snakes, oh the member of Gryffindor house had cheered when they heard the news, he would favour them, always had always will they thought, he would be a push over as the maths professor, those twinkling grandfather eyes would believe any bullshit they spouted, after all he had always done when he was headmaster. Well they wouldn’t be making that mistake again, his standards were stricter than even the bloody headmaster, being late to his class (which to their disgust was mandatory for all pupils throughout their schooling career and not an option from their third year before) meant no admittance for the lesson, and a detention on Saturday afternoon, studying the work they had missed. Course and homework had to completed to a set and high standard, no playing around or pranking others in his class, Sirius still shuddered when he remembered the first and only time he was going to get detention from the arsehole, Albus had found him having some harmless amusement hazing a smaller Hufflepuff girl, the stupid bint started crying, and the git did no more, the next weekend from eight in the morning till eight at night spent in physical detention with Flitch, he’s only rest, taking the meals in the great hall, James never did believe him that the detention was him cleaning the girls second floor toilets with soap, freezing water and a toothbrush. No they and everybody else had learnt their lesson never let Dumbledore catch you playing pranks or hazing anybody.

But for Snivellous the marauders (as they called themselves) would make the exception, not that they planned to get caught, they had found and was using an old map, that listed on it everybody in the castle, and all the secret rooms, that and James invisibility cloak, meant that they could still get away with the pranks and hazing of others, and Snivellous was top of their list, ever since the first time they had met him they hated him, and it had only got worse since that second day, they had all compiled a list of pranks and hazing that they were going to do on Snivellous, after all he deserved it for being different, but now they had to think of new fun to do, as Snivellous had been thrown out of Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lilly Evans was worried, her part time friend Severus had been thrown out of Hogwarts, he was the passport to her gaining top marks in the potions and knowledge of magic and its uses (the old defence against the dark arts). Lilly was and always been a popular girl, pretty, slim and intelligent, she had quickly realised that with the correct attitude, she could get what she wanted. Petunia her horse faced older muggle sister (she really wasn’t being conceited here) had played second fiddle to her wants and desires, and she was as popular here as she had been back in her and Severus hometown of Cokeworth, he was the ugly, greasy weird kid that their peers had made fun off, so she when she was nine, had ensured she became not only his only friend but his best friend, he had helped her with her school work, played with her when her other friends weren’t around, really he hanged of her every word, every sentence from her as if it was nectar from the ancient gods, her presence was as if the holy mother of god St Mary had entered the room for Severus, and she had used this knowledge to the best of ability, and best of all the stupid little tosser, didn’t realise she was using him, only being friends when she needed him, she ensured that her friends didn’t know of their friendship, even going far enough to diss him to is face when her friends were present, and the stupid tosser never once picked up on it. Oh she had known when she had started Hogwarts, that she couldn’t keep the friendship between them a secret, she couldn’t end the relationship (she needed to pass the above subjects well, and didn’t want to work too hard thank you very much), so to that end you had begged the sorting hat to place her in Gryffindor rather than the snake house, that way she reasoned to herself, she would have the minimum time subjected to Severus presence, he would still worship the ground she walked on, so her grades in potions and magic knowledge classes would remain top of the class, and best of all the professors would love her for helping and maintaining her supposed friendship with Severus, and what had the little tosser f….king done, got thrown out of the school, she hoped his father had given him a good hiding for that, as it now meant she had to work to pass potions and knowledge of magic classes. After all she couldn’t give any reason for her sister to put the knife in concerning her achievements’ at this school to her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have always felt sorry for Petunia, serious lilly bashing, don't worry she will not fall in love with Severus and live happily ever after

Petunia Evans was happy, at long last she had her parents to herself, their undivided attention, her younger sister Lilly had gone to that magic school Hogwarts, oh she freely admitted now she had written and begged the headmaster to go, but he had written back kindly that it wasn’t possible, because as a non-magic individual (or a stupid worthless muggle, as Lilly taunted her with) the school only taught magical subjects, which she wouldn’t be able to study.

Lilly her sister had found the reply to her letter, and as mean spirited as she was, not only rubbed the fact she couldn’t attend this Hogwarts, but told that Snape boy Severus. She had tried to help him, giving him extra food when she got lunch for them when her mother was out, ensuring that he got extra fruit and salad when he ate around their house. But Severus like everybody else only had eyes for her shrew of a sister, Petunia wasn’t stupid at all, and knew what her sister was up to, only being friends with Severus when it suited her plans, and ignoring or worse dissing him to her friends when she didn’t need him, and Petunia knew that wouldn’t change when Lilly and Severus attended Hogwarts, she had a bad feeling that it would only be worse for Severus. The worse part for Severus, nobody would believe that Lilly was bullying Severus, Petunia had read about Bullies and bullying, when they had a lecture at her secondary school about it, after another student had been found hanging from his family’s house banisters, the girl had been bullied, and her life became so unbearable that she had committed suicide, the school had started to take the issue of bullying very seriously after that, well Petunia during her research had found out there were many types of bullies, and Lilly fitted at least two types, one type; the Jekyll and Hyde one book had called the bullying style, supposed friends who only talked to you when they needed something, and that was Lilly’s relationship to the Snape boy right there, oh at least Lilly bullying type towards her was the victim, this bully as Petunia knew to her cost, as she lived with one, always somehow made everything seem to be Petunias fault, arguments that Lilly started between them somehow ended as Petunias fault, it was the same with the fights they had, no matter what happened, Lily somehow always ensured that the Petunia got punished for starting the trouble. Well since Lilly had gone to Hogwarts, her parents had seen the real Petunia, they had started to take an interest in her and her schooling, and best of all her parents had started to have their eyes opened with regards to their perfect Lilly, no sooner had she gone to Hogwarts, then family friends, colleagues, neighbours and even their local Methodist minister had put the verbal boot in about her, with no Lilly to distract her parents, they had been told the truth, she couldn’t wait for Christmas holidays, when her parents wanted to have a little talk with their princess about certain things and attitudes that had been informed about, and the best of all, she had been a cow, and with the rest had got her boot in as well, but she felt guilty about using the Snape boy, she had told her parents exactly what she knew about Severus life here in Cokeworth, and Lilly’s attitude towards him, oh she had been punished for not ensuring she had told an adult, so the boy could have been helped and removed from his parents, but it had worth it just to get one up on her sister.

Her father had gone to the Snape’s house, and found out that Severus had been removed from his parent’s care, and guardianship had been given to a wizarding family. She had been worried when Lilly had written to say that Severus had been thrown out the school for an incident during their first week and was distraught (of course she was, there was nobody to do her school work for her). But Petunia had found out that Severus was safe and was now adopted, and his name was Severus Dumbledore, it really had not been that difficult, she had thought laterally for once, and sent as a last hope, a letter by their owl to Severus Snape, and he had replied, and told her about his life now, she wished she could be there when Severus re-joined Hogwarts as the son of one of the most feared professors, at least now she reasoned he might not be so bullied, if there were people looking out for him. Oh best of all, she now had somebody who understood and loved maths and science (she was explaining muggle science to him, and he was explain potions and alchemy to her) like she did, they very often wrote to each other, updating each other on their life’s, and discussing the latest maths theories and problems they were studying. Yes, thought Petunia her life was getting better, now Lilly had gone to Hogwarts, and she for one couldn’t wait for the Christmas break.

 

Xxxxxxxx

‘Well, at least Albus life is predictable now a days’ thought Fillius, ever since he had adopted Severus, at the beginning of the year, it had quickly become obvious that Severus really needed the security of a regular schedule, and Albus with the help of others had risen to the challenge.  
From Severus getting up at six nearly every morning, to him going to bed at eight at night most of the time, Severus and by definition was Albus day was planned, oh there were the minor deviations to the schedule, but even the snakes tried to keep to Albus planned office hours for them, and not cause too much trouble, he had even known the snakes, to seek him or Pomona out if what they called a minor situation occurred late at night, to try to ensure that Severus routine wasn’t disturbed more than it could be, and that had led to him and Pomona seeing a new side to the pupils from the Slytherin house, and Pomona had said, a better relationship for them all.

But even though Severus and by definition Albus days were planned, Fillius had never seen Albus so happy, as he was now, and Severus looked so much different than he had done those first few weeks at Hogwarts, his gaunt frame was filling out, so he was stockier, his hair had been cut (a crew cut, apparently all his muggle friends had one, and only a girl had LONG HAIR DAD), by one of his school friend’s dad’s employees, who was a barber, it was easily managed now. The healer from St Mungo, with the assistance of Poppy had straightened his broken nose, and his teeth had been slowly straightened, and whitened, the glasses he wore totally changed his appearance, the boy was happy, and if he knew you, opened up to you, no thought Fillius unless you knew, Severus Dumbledore did not look at all like the Severus Snape that had started Hogwarts this term.

The muggle and magical primary school he attended, had been able to help Severus, he now had a group of friends, that he even allowed at times to tease him, and he teased back. He attended the local Boys Brigade group, in the local muggle religious building (a church he thinks Albus called it), and best of all Severus had a pen pal who wrote regularly to him, they wrote long letters to each other, writing about theorems and other mathematical subjects Albus had said. Albus only knew about the pen pal because he had found a letter one day from her, whilst looking for something else, he hadn’t broached Severus about the friendship, firstly because Albus didn’t think it was his business, and secondly he liked the idea that Severus thought he had a friend who he could confide in that Albus didn’t know about. Albus had adopted Severus a month into the term, so he was now known as Severus Dumbledore, there was no Severus Snape now, that lonely lost boy was gone hopefully forever. 

Fillius had to wonder as well, how they ever managed without the new headmaster Father John, he had started to employ at least two professors for each of the core subjects, and good calibre professors as well he was glad to note. There were even rumours that new core subjects were to be added to the teaching schedule of Hogwarts, all the professors including him were grateful for the extra staff, it allowed them more time to plan, teach and mark their subject, and also allowed them more relaxation to recharge their batteries. Albus new partner in his subject maths, was a retired witch, who had lived all her life in the muggle world, but she was a phonemical mathematician and teacher, and if anything could be possible, stricter than Albus, she was passionate about her subject, and the younger years that she taught had soon learnt to come to her class well prepared, but she like most of them now, had the time and energy to help the students that had real problems with their subjects, the only negative voice about the changes, was surprisingly Minerva, she hated the fact that she was not the only one teaching her passion transfiguration, but had also raised complaints about the other deputy head that father John had employed, the professor was funnily enough the new transfiguration professor, and a brother in the American wizarding order that John was a part of, needless to say thought Fillius the new deputy head Father Balliski, and Minerva did not get along, lines had been drawn in the sand, stances taken and the fight had commenced, he and the rest of the staff including he might add some of the governors of the school hoped Albus would not be drawn into the mess or argument that was to come, because to be honest he liked and thought the new deputy head and transfiguration professor was far more accomplished and better for than the school then Minerva, and to be honest if it came down to it he would support the new deputy head and regime than Minerva.  
xxxxxxxx.

Father John pinched the bridge of his nose, as he listened to his superior and now friend in their order Father Balliski, he was getting a headache and only wanted to lie down, yes he agreed with Balli as he called him in private. Minerva had abused her position in the past, and continued to do so now, and that she must be reined in or dismissed. Balli at least acknowledged it was bloody difficult to do, Minerva had massive support from former influential pupils especially the Gryffindor’s, who head of house she had been for as long as Albus had been headmaster. 

Although Balli was his superior and indeed mentor, he was here not only for him but for the school, to ensure as their superiors had instructed that John did not neglect himself for the sake of the school, as he had done at their academy in America, oh nobody but Tom and a few of the governor’s really knew the real reason for the appointment of Balli, in fact nobody but him, Balli, some governor’s and their superiors in their order knew that their order were allowing Balli to employed at Hogwarts for free, they paid for all his expenses, they wanted somebody to ensure that John did not overdo it, a or have another bloody breakdown as one superior had said. So here they were discussing Minerva, trying to find a way for her to limit her negative input into the Hogwarts, but what as John had said could be done to reign Minerva into line, without pissing off some off the more influential families and governor’s, namely a one Charlus Potter. What did she have over him, he had often wondered, he had met Charlus bonded, a lovely warm hearted mature witch, she was formerly a Black, it was clear that she adored both her bonded and her son James (little bullying brat), and any wizard would be more than glad to have her as their bonded partner, and he didn’t believe as some of the rumours he heard that Charlus was having a passionate fling with her, hell sleeping with an four horned ice demon would be more attractive and understandable, no Minerva had something over the Potters, she was a witch that had her own agenda, and that was to have power over us less mortals, and ride the coat tails of the more successful in life. Oh she was the biggest brown noser (as muggles would say) that he had ever met, and believe him he had met a lot in his life.

“I’ve got it!” Exclaimed Balli “We take the deputy headship away from her, and limit her influence to being the head of house for Gryffindor, it is obvious, that she isn’t coping with the three positions she holds at the moment, especially with the dismal disciplinary record of the Gryffindor’s, it is noticeable she isn’t doing her job correctly, now that Albus is a superb head of house, then give her enough rope and she will hang herself, and she can be dismissed from Hogwarts for good” 

And that is why John thought, nobody crossed Balli, he was evil and devious when he needed to be. Everybody thought he was the nasty piece of work when they first saw them together, but they didn’t know how bloody devious and underhand he could be, when Balli felt he needed to be; and he was glad that Balli and himself had settled their differences years ago, and had been friends for a long time now. With the support of Balli and the others he was hoping to soon have Hogwarts known as one of if not best specialist magical school in Europe if not the world, but it would be a long hard road ahead for everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well my sweetie, ready to catch more brats tonight?” asked Flitch to his familiar Mrs Norris. The cat just gave a disgruntled twitch of her tail, did he need to ask she thought, after the day she had, let her at the bloody brats, blood would be drawn if she had her way.

She didn’t as most of Hogwarts inhabitants thought hate all the brats that lived at Hogwarts, no! only the ones that gave her servant, (please note it is well known, that dogs have master’s stupid brainless things, Cats have servants come slaves, who else is there to let you out of the house for the fifteenth time a night, and only servants could open tins and pouches, ensure that the corner or box was always ready, oh you had to keep them to a tight schedule, for their own good. As her mother had always pounded in their heads as kittens,” your servants will always be thankful that you got them up at five o’clock in morning, never let them sleep the day away, and here is how you do it, claw out my kittens and…….”) more work to do, namely the Gryffindor brats, they thought they owned the castle, when of course it was her, being the only cat it, she obviously discounted that bitch Minerva attempts at being a cat. A good day always ended with having at least one of the Gryffindor brats in detention.

But tonight she was out for blood, you spend six hours locked in a cupboard, because the Severus boy had thought he had broken her again, oh she loved the boy (who didn’t) but she had to mentally gird her loins as the muggles say, when Severus caught her to play with him. First he crushed her like one of those plushies he had, then fed her some of the most disgusting concoctions known to the feline world, and then he played with her, where he inferable ‘broke her’ with his ham handed clumsiness, and then he did what he did with all his broken toys, hide in her in the cupboard crying his heart out. And she had to wait till Flitch managed to get Albus to rescue her again, her tail, once her pride and joy, now was broken in four different places, she must be the only cat that tail was in the shape of a square, but no matter what she told herself, no matter how hard she hid from him, when Severus called her name, she went to him willingly. So yes she up for catching more of the little brats tonight with her servant.

Xxxxxxxx

Severus was happy, he was staying the weekend with one of his friends at their house, his dad had to sort out with his uncles and aunts a little problem, so his best friend’s parents had agreed to let him stay with them. His friends at his new school, talked about going to Hogwarts with him next year, what fun they would have, and what house they would be in. It had been agreed between them, that they would all be in Hufflepuff, Conrad and David would demand to go there, even though they were very, very clever. He had argued that he wanted to be in Slytherin, after all, his dad ran that house and he’d feel safe, Conrad had just look at his other friends, gently put his arm around his shoulder, and told him that was the reason not to be put in Slytherin, his dad would know EVERYTHING he did, he wouldn’t be able to have any FUN, now if he was put into Hufflepuff, well he could have fun, and him, his friends and his brother (the giant) would ensure he was safe and sound. If and it was a big if mind you, anybody tried to hurt him, they would pay, and pay hard for even thinking about hurting Severus, after all friends stood together, he may be strange stated Conrad, but he was their strange, and they would defend him to their last breath, and Severus, knew they would as well, so he was going to be in Hufflepuff house, he hoped his dad wasn’t to be too disappointed.

His dad had one day sat him down in his chair in his office, and gently told him that he would be resorted when he started at Hogwarts again, it was only a formality his dad had explained, just to ensure that everybody thought he was starting Hogwarts for the first time, but would his dad forgive him for going to Hufflepuff, he would he decide ask uncle Fillius he would know the answer, he was so clever, nearly as clever as Conrad and David, yes that was a good plan.

But he would ask aunt Pomona his other question he had, if his new friends were happy and proud to be seen with him, even wanting him to be in their house (he’d be able to smuggle Mrs Norris in, and cuddle her at night, so she wouldn’t be lonely), why did his first ever friend Lilly, not want to be seen with him, and made fun of him to others? Oh, his new friends made fun of him, but they made fun of each other, and sometimes he made fun of them back, and they’d explain to him important things. It seemed different when Lilly made fun of him, she said nasty things about him, and he knew that she meant it, really, really meant it, and it hurt when she laughed at him with her other friends to his face, or even ignored him as if he wasn’t there, so he wanted to ask his aunt if it was alright to not be friends with Lilly any more, but keep writing to her sister Petunia, about maths and things.

Xxxxxxx

Pomona caught Fillius eye again, and they both tried to stop laughing, they really shouldn’t have sat opposite each other in this staff meeting. Both had been quietly talking to each other at breakfast this morning, when the topic of Severus came up, it was they agreed lovely to see him coping really well, and beginning to come out of his shell, and he would be coming to Hogwarts with a number of his friends the next September. 

Pomona had stated that she hoped Severus and his new friends could maintain their friendship even if they were in different houses. That Fillius countered was not going to be a problem, the little brats he fondly said, had decided that they were all going to be in the same house, “What Slytherin?” she had exclaimed, “No” Fillius said “Hufflepuff, so that any mischief they get up to, Albus won’t find out about, you will be their head of house, and it might well happen, as Severus is to be resorted next September”

“Does Albus know of their plans?” asked Pomona quietly to Fillus “Oh, No! Severus only told me, to make sure that his dad wouldn’t be upset at him going to another house, it took me a long time, but I managed to reassure him, I am, he told me, quite seriously, nearly as clever as two of his friends, a Conrad and David I believe he called them, I must admit I was very proud to be put in the same league as them, wait till I tell Al….”

“No! you can’t Fillius, let this be out little secret for now, just think, the picture on Albus face when Severus is sorted into Hufflepuff, and it may be for the best, as you know mostly what goes on in Hufflepuff stays in Hufflepuff, this could give the Severus the freedom to grow and have a little bit of supervised freedom” countered Pomona, and Fillius had agreed with her, but he was going to ensure that Flitch took a photo of Albus face when the hat called out Hufflepuff for Severus.

Pomona, also thought back to the conversation with Severus, when he asked her about friendship, and if he had to be friends with the Gryffindor girl Lilly Evans, and if he didn’t have to, could he still be pen pals with her sister Petunia. Severus after a lot of encouragement, had confided in her, about the supposed friendship with his best friend Lilly Evans, and how it felt different to him then the friendship he had with his new friends. Pomona had reassured Severus that he could be friends and pen pals with who he wanted to be, and that sometimes she sadly told him, people were only friends with you because they needed something from you, and that his new friends seemed to her to be nice “Oh! Yes” Severus replied “He couldn’t wait for all of them and Mrs Norris to be sorted into Hufflepuff, his friends would look after him, he knew with certainly” after that conversation Pomona had started to really notice the behaviour of Lilly Evans, and it disquieted her somewhat, and Fillius had noticed her disquiet and questioned her about it, no they both agreed Lilly Evans wasn’t quite the nice hardworking next door neighbours girl all the professors thought she was, she could be they thought very two faced, and perhaps she needed to be kept an eye on as well as the marauders. 

Xxxxxx

Petunia rushed upstairs with the letter from Severus, she loved sending and receiving letters from him, he always made her laugh, and the discussions they had about almost everything, from maths questions and theories, to the latest muggle scientific research, they had both agreed and started buying the magazine the New Scientist, oh they didn’t understand most of the magazine, but she had started to ask questions about some of the articles with her parents friends and colleagues, and when she felt she understood them, then she would write to Severus and tell him what she knew. She had even confided her biggest dream and wish, she wanted to be a Robert Oppenheimer of their era to understand and find out about the world, Severus wanted to be like the wizarding equivalent of Einstein or at a pinch Robert Oppenheimer. They had agreed in their letters, that they would both work together to the betterment of both their worlds, and Petunia would very reluctantly be the public face of their partnership (after all, she couldn’t hex people, when she had enough of them), the only sad thing about their long distance relationship for Petunia, was that her sister Lilly would always be able to have her claws in Severus, and use him for her own ends, Petunia had tried hinting in their letters to each other the truth about Severus and Lilly’s friendship as she viewed it, but she couldn’t really upset Severus by coming straight out and dissing her sister, it could break him emotionally she thought.

So she opened the letter, it wasn’t as long as normal, and there was only one question in it, that she would answer yes to, the question – would she still be friends with him, if he wasn’t friends with her sister Lilly, as he still wanted her friendship? And Petunia just wanted to thank the person who had the courage to tell Severus the truth about Lilly and her supposed friendship, and best of all thought Petunia, her sister would have to do all her own work, so she picked up her pen and started to write her letter back, explaining some of the information in the article in the New Scientist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hate to say it, my characters are flawed, just because Albus is a nice guy here doesn't mean he cant be devious as well, -enjoy

The reason for Severus being allowed to stay at his friends, was being looked after by Albus, whilst his friend and mentor was being calmed down by Pomona and Fillius in the headmaster living room. Albus sighed to himself, it hadn’t been apparent to them but John had been working himself too hard, not eating or sleeping well, it was if Father Balliski said true, the start of the repeat of what had happened at the Academy in America. 

Father John had plans for the future of Hogwarts, good plans, that would lay down the firm foundations for the future of Hogwarts, but he had started to become overwhelmed, and overworked, father John did not want to neglect his perceived duty towards Hogwarts, so had started to neglect himself, which had led to this. At least thought Albus to himself, we have caught this in time, and can support Father John and his plans for Hogwarts future.

His teaching partner, the witch Olivia, was at this moment going through the school financial records and income and expenses. Fillius and Pomona was calming down Father Balliski or Balli as he had asked them to call him, and Poppy and himself were looking after the headmaster.

“Well at least the weekend in bed, regular meals from now on, and enough sleep and relaxation” Poppy ordered for the headmaster “We can nip this in the bud now, and ensure the Father John and Father Balli have the support they require, I for one, am not going to sacrifice the best headmaster that Hogwarts has had for a long time, sorry Albus, I Know……” 

“It’s alright Poppy” soothed Albus, to Poppy “I understand and agree with your sentiments, I was a crap headmaster, only really happy to use the position to bolster my reputation and to help me with my other positions of authority, believe me I have learned what is important in life now”

“Well we can let him sleep at present, I’ll just cast a monitoring charm, to ensure I know when he wakes up, and perhaps we should join the others in the living room, and see what they found out” poppy replied

They both left the headmaster to his sleep, the discussions that Poppy and Balli would be having with him could now be safely left for tomorrow at the earliest.  
They found a group of worried people in the room, the other two head of house, Balli, Olivia, Tom and Abacus was there, “He’s asleep now, and I propose the discussion about his future with me and Balli about his behaviour will wait till tomorrow at least” poppy recommended

“I don’t want to lose him ”Balli stated, “He got so focused and bogged down in running the orders academy in America, that he neglected himself and it appears……”  
“We’ll look after him, and ensure that he starts looking after himself, monitoring him closely if necessary, Hogwarts and us in this room, will not sacrifice Father John for the good of the school, he is too important to do that” Albus surprised everybody by saying

“well I have bad news and worse news for you, what do you want first? “Olivia stated.  
“What’s the bad news?” asked Fillius, “The school accounts show that the school is in financial trouble, the worst news is that without another major source of income, either their will have to be major staff cut backs, or the school fees will have to be raised to at least double for each pupil, which they should have been, seen as they haven’t been reviewed since you became headmaster Albus” Olivia answered Fillius

“Who was in charge of the accounts Albus?” asked Tom, he now knew, knowing Albus, that Albus wouldn’t intentionally financially mismanaged the school, and he was wondering if Albus, realising himself how bad he managed money and budgets, had delegated the responsibility, and who it was, whoever it was, he wanted a piece of them, he thought to himself

“Minerva, it was Minerva! I really am no good with money, I may be a good mathematician, but I cannot handle money to by lasting regret, Minerva always seemed so very competent. I did wonder why she talked me out hiring more staff over the years, just one thing I was crap at when I was the headmaster” Albus sadly replied

“Actually there are a lot of people who are like you” Olivia answered “I am good at looking after other people’s money, but hopeless at looking after my accounts, now although the situation appears hopeless, I do think we may be able to work this to our advantage. There is a source of revenue that the school can tap into, maybe another source as well, and the first source will want to have very large input into the running of the school”  
“So, how will this help us? “questioned Tom interested “and who is this source of revenue?”

“The muggle government” there were gasps around the room at this statement “Look, I know this will be a shock to most of you, but it may be the answer too certain problems we have!” Olivia raised her hands in surrender “I believe that the muggle government will financially support Hogwarts, as it does other what it calls faith and specialist schools, I believe that it will provide the money for the school staff and day to day resources, it would expect the magical community to provide the rest of the income, now for this income and support, the muggle government would expect certain conditions to be honoured”

“And these would be?” asked Abacus, interested now, “That Hogwarts, employs a certain number of professors with the correct qualifications in their subjects, teaches a certain core syllabus to at least a certain standard, has the correct support staff in place, more caretakers, an bursar, more nursing staff and administrative staff, and to ensure that this happens the school would be seen as a muggle state funded school, and subjected to the same inspections etc. as other state schools, there would be a lot more red tape of course, but there is one other thing that be the answer to our dreams at present” Olivia answered  
“And that is?” replied Abacus, smiling Olivia gave the answer “They will want to control the board of Governors, the muggle government will I believe put in place a new board of governors, with just maybe one or two of governors from the current board, the rest they would put in place, and the governors could be changed every three years, there would also be check and balances to ensure the governors do not overstep their remit as they have in the past at Hogwarts, I really believe that the muggle government will support us to become a premier modern magical school”

“But what about our tradition and values, won’t the muggle government stop them from being taught, and push down our children’s throats, muggles ideals and cultures etc.” asked a very worried Tom, oh he knew they needed the income, but it he didn’t want it to be at the expense of the old magical traditions, culture and religion. 

“No! the muggle government, like most muggle individuals believe in a cosmopolitan, integrated community, most muggles respect the other religions and cultures in society, they would expect Hogwarts and her teachers to not only practice the old ways to a certain extent, but teach them to the pupils, there are muggle people, including me that have followed what are called the old ways in magical society, they are respected by most other muggles for their choice of lifestyle, as long as Hogwarts teaches about the other muggle cultures, faith and other magical societies, then I believe the muggle government will be happy” Olivia supplied the information, to a stunned audience, if she was correct, then this could be the answer to some of their problems.

“Okay! say we go with this proposal, how do we ensure that our ministry, only has our choice of governors on the new board, and not the so light side” asked Fillius, who after quickly glancing at the figures that Olivia had produced, had seen what the board of governors had allowed to happen

And Albus astounded them all when he volunteered “Well, how Machiavellian do you think we need to be, because with my and Abacus and certain other individuals we know, I’m sure that we can place together a plan, the only problem is agreeing amongst ourselves, who the potential governors should be” and plans started to be formed, after discussion in the group, it was decided that it would be more beneficial to have Abacus Malfoy remain as governor, with two maybe if allowed three new old traditional supporters as governors, they all agreed that new blood on the board of governors would be the most beneficial outcome for the future of Hogwarts.

Albus himself was surprised as the others, instead of trying to keep the status quo as he had done in the old time line, he was planning with the traditional old way supporters and families to overthrow the light supporters power over Hogwarts. He had known he reminded himself, that taking in and adopting Severus would affect the future that he had seen or experienced, but he never realised how much different that future would be, and he really didn’t care, as at the moment he thought it was for the best.

Tom looked disbelieving at Abacus, what had happened to old Albus, the one who was against the old ways and traditions, who firmly supported the light, what had really made him change, oh they were glad he had, not only for Severus and Hogwarts sake, but they realised with him actively advising and supporting them from the side lines with the staff and supporters he brought with him the traditionalists had a chance to try to obtain their goals peacefully, yes thought Tom, I can work with this new Albus, but Merlin help Charlus Potter and his supporters because they don’t know what’s about to hit and serve them right the arrogant sods, he thought.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Father John had to sit though the riot act from Poppy and the Balli, if he didn’t have a headache before the two started he did after, he was then brought up to date on the discussion and action plan that had been decided last night, when he was asleep.

So the group of individuals in his living room last night, had banded together to save Hogwarts, and allow his future of a modern premier magical school to come to fruitarian.

There had been a surprised appointment in his coma state absence, Olivia’s retired husband had been appointed the school’s first bursar, he needed a job Olivia had volunteered that kept him out of trouble and allowed him to use his OCD to profitable use, and as their friends and family had said he could have shown that Dickinson character Scrooge a trick or two about managing money, or as his brother had once commented “he is tighter than a duck’s arse and believe me that is water tight” and just as Father John had settled down to sleep Mrs Norris appeared to lie down and cuddle him, cause sometimes cats(theirs to reason why) will give comfort who they class as their servants, and this was one of those times, and yes she was dreaming of giving the marauders hell again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major lilly and mauraders bashing, if you like the chartacters, please don't read, no Lilly will not be redeemed in this fic, Yes my children in my stories are machivillian beings, they are intelligent, and face in a much smaller way the same circumstances and situations that we do as adults. I also believe that bullies as decribed in this story do not grow up and changed, unless forced to by the adults in their life. FYI- the mauraders and Lilly may not know who Severus, really is but he does, and that will effect his behaviour towards him-enjoy

Fifteen inches on the importance of preparing nettles in the use of the anti-histamine potion, what are their properties, and how could a brewer improve the potion by preparing the nettles by another technique, and give at least ten reason why this was not done and use at least two accredited references in your work. 

Who thought up this crap groused Lilly Evans, at the end of another potions lesion, which rated a level six in Dante’s hell if she was honest to herself, who cares the why, wherefore and how she thought, brewing she reasoned is like cooking, just follow the recipe and voila one potion, but why did none of the potions come out like they should, they couldn’t even blame the Slytherin’s, no most lessons only held your housemates now, and that was definitely true in potions. Oh Father John was still teaching potions, but two new professors for the subject had been hired, and if you thought Father John was strict, their professor Dr Mathews was a bastard as far as Lilly was concerned, nobody was allowed any potion text books to the class when they brewed, ‘Oh! No’ thought Lilly, Mathews reasoned that you read ahead for the next lesson, then brewed from the blackboard, but the potion never brewed just right, only one housemate constantly brewed the potion correctly, the little swot and creep, reading ahead of the lessons. Well the rest of them had hunted him down in Gryffindor tower when the arsehole got another outstanding for his potions, and the highest the next person got (Mary her friend, big feet, lanky hair, but so good in transfigurations) and she had only managed an average, Lilly herself had only managed one average on an assignment she had handed in, the rest she of her work she got either poor, or on one attempt a troll, she had tried batting her eyes at him, but that had no effect, if this carried on she thought she would be in the library seriously cramming for the Christmas potions exam, to pass it high enough to get at least an average on the subject.

Her parents would be so disappointed in her, well she would if the worse came to the worse, blame the teacher, yes she would say that the teacher had victimised her for being a muggle, he marked to harshly, other pupils who were pure-bloods, or half-bloods he always passed with high marks, her parents would believe her, they always had before.

All she knew was if that tosser Severus had not been thrown out of school she would have been alright, thank you very much, he would fallen at her feet, and written her essays for her, and also helped with the brewing, by giving her those little tips, but she was on her own, and what she had soon realised was in this house, it was everybody for themselves. The Gryffindor tower was like a war zone most nights, with the lower and higher common rooms full of noisy prats who made up the most of her housemates, who would stab you in the back to get a good grade, or even get out of trouble. She had learned quickly to her cost, not to leave any schoolwork around, cause some arsehole would copy it, okay she had done it, copied a piece of work on history assignment, changed a few words here and there, rephrased a few sentences, if the person was stupid enough to leave their work around she’d use it thank you very much. But at least she had picked her friends carefully, very carefully, by careful selecting of friends, she had friends that aced most of the subjects, that would help her to get the higher grades, except for potions, nobody except for that little muggle arsehole, was even decent in the subject, when the marauders had accosted him, the advice he had given them, think Mechano, what the f…k did that mean. There was no potion ingredients named Mechano, she had double and tripled checked and she wasn’t the only one from their house who had done so.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Don Mathews, a potions and chemistry professor, smiled to himself today, he loved teaching potions to the youngsters, inspiring them, assisting them on their way to understanding good study habits. He especially loved teaching the arrogant Gryffindor’s, he only had the years first to third for all houses, and where most houses had realised that reading the correct potions text was a must for the next lesson, the Gryffindor’s never did, well except for one lad, this lad always got Outstanding’s across the board, it was a joy to watch him brew, and Don knew that he was studying the material beforehand, Father Balli had nearly wet himself, when he asked Don to answer the complaint that James Potter father had made against him, about not fairly marking the students work. Don had told him, though tears of laughter, that he always Mechano the instructions for the brewing potions on the blackboard, which simply meant that he altered ever so slightly one instruction that would affect the potion enough, to fail the brewer. This he had informed Balli, is what a well-known toy manufacturer of the engineering toy Mechano had done, with their instructions that children followed to build different mechanical structures, the child had to find the where the instructions were incorrect and correct them, to make the correct structure. So by doing this with the potions brewing lessons, If the students had completed the required reading then they would know, which instruction had been tampered with, all the other pupils from the other houses had worked this out, but not the Gryffindor’s, and he informed the deputy head he devised the perfect potion exam, to determine which pupils had not been working on their potions coursework, so cramming for the exam would not work.

Xxxxxxx

James Potter, was glad that the marauders had the map and the invisibility cloak, it allowed them to evade detection when they hazed or pranked other pupils. James wasn’t concerned particularly about getting caught, if he did his father with his influence on the school board of governors, would ensure that the marauders would get out of trouble. No it was just handy, not to have to worry about such things, but what was really interesting was that the map showed everybody in the school on it, and it seemed that there was a S Dumbledore living with good old Albus as his father called him, unprintable the names James and his housemates called him, now James and the other marauders wanted to know who this person was, if he was Albus child as Sirius had speculated, then he and the marauders wanted to get on his good side, after all it was well known in the pure-blood circles, that if at all possible you made and kept influential friends, and any child of Dumbledore’s was going to be well worth cosying up to. After all that is what had allowed the Potters to advance in the magical society, from Knockdown alley inhabitants to lords in ten generations, all the Potters knew the importance of ensuring that they kept contact and made friends with the right people, that they were known in the right circles, and that minions were always indebted to you, such as his supposed friendship with the rest of the marauders, dear Merlin did his three best friends, really believe that he picked them because he liked them, no he picked them to add to his and his family collection of people they could use and abuse, after all as his father always said remember the family motto, nothing was more important than the Potters coming out, qand keeping out on top of the heap, nothing. And if he had to make friends with that idiots Dumbledore child then he would, it wasn’t as if the child was like Snivellous the child that had thrown out of Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxx

Aberforth Dumbledore just smiled to himself, if you wanted certain gossip to be distributed as the unvarnished truth, than use the half giant Hagrid, he believed everything he was told, and then everybody else believed Hagrid, people thought Aberforth were idiots. Well he supposed he better tell Albus what he had done, and get the shouting out of the way. Aberforth had wanted to keep his adopted nephew Severus safe and sound, so to that end he had told Hagrid, in confidence naturally, that Severus was the natural son of Albus, and had been home schooled till the beginning of this year, where Albus had decided his nephew had to live with him, after the child’s governess had died, he also made sure to add that Albus, had very reluctantly given up his positions, and how angry Albus was at being just a professor, and what a insult that the ' GREAT OAF ALBUS HIS BROTHER' thought of being the Slytherin head of house to boot, as their mother had said to them many times, remember the muggle advice,'keep your friends close but your enemies in you bed' and the best thing about the information given is that Albus had a child who had suddenly died just a few months old, and yes there was a birth certificate but no death certificate registered with the ministry ( ironically really the certificate had been lost by incompetent ministry workers), and the dead child’s age would have been the same as Severus supposed age should be now, ten going on eleven this year, yes thought Aberforth if you have to hide a secret, hide it in plain sight, if you have to lie, use the truth to lie.

 

The best thing about all of this was, that Hagrid would believe the crap, and the rest of Hogsmede, after all it was well known in Hogsmede, Hades Bells it was known thought out British Magical society, that the two Dumbledore brothers hated each other, Aberforth supported the old ways, lady magic herself, and Albus had aligned himself with the corrupted light or modern ways, where money and influence talked, and it was brother against brother. Yes Aberforth thought, the new Albus was to him, his old elder brother, the one who thought of family first, the one who followed the old ways proudly, before the incident with their father and the muggle boys, after that Minerva family the Potters had got their claws into him. But he was still dreading Albus reaction to what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who ever said Aberforth had to like Minevera, and we don't really know about her origins, or if we do, I am totally disregarding them


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another chapter of fluff here, yes Flitwick isn't like this, but the children here don't know this - enjoy

“Spock! Shut up” Conrad instructed to Severus, Conrad was Severus best friend and leader of the group the Star Trekkers, after the series of that name. Now Conrad as leader of the group had soon realised that Severus although magical like them, had what his parents and teachers called a few issues, and that as they had put it ‘Conner! He’s just like you, but does things a bit different, you’ll like him once you get to know him well’, well their group had, and what Connor had figured out one day, was that Severus didn’t know when to shut up, get him on a subject, and he gave their mate Dave a run for his money, as his old man said. 

So Conrad had tried with the rest of his friends, to politely point out to Severus many times, that he was boring them to death, then one day out of frustration Conrad had shouted at Severus “Just shut the F…K up!”, and the gods above as his sister said, Severus did, Conrad had suddenly realised after thinking about what happened, that if you wanted Severus to do something, then tell him, if you wanted him to shut up, because death looked a better option, then tell him, Severus wouldn’t take umbridge he just did it, so when Severus just kept on like their Methodist minister at church on Sunday, you told him to shut up. If you needed the answer to certain problems, then ask him, but if you could give him instructions for the answer eg. “Spock, what is the answer to………. Yes or No” and Severus would sit there think on the problem silently, and then blurt out the answer yes or no, it was a win, win for everybody. The Star trekkers saw him as a core part of their group and friend, their parents thought that the sun shone out of his arse “Oh! Severus come here, I just happened to have your favourite ………..” and even his sister gave him pocket money every week, which meant that he got out of all trouble, “Severus, doesn’t understand what he did” or “You supposed to look after Severus” and the other day when he had been up before the old man with Spock for being caught scumping again, and his sister had decided (unfairly in his opinion) that their old man should discipline them for once, he had listened to the lecture always given by him (another two hours, that he would they would not be getting back), but it had been different this time, instead of “…… and the shame you have brought on your older sister and brother, how do they feel about having a younger brother…….” The ending had been “……… What example are your setting Severus, your younger brother……… and the shame you have brought on your older sister and brother, how do they feel about having a younger brother…….” And he had then realised that Severus had become his younger brother and it felt nice, it wasn’t all roses and sunbeams thank you, never tell Severus anything that you wanted kept secret. It wasn’t his fault, but they soon realised he caved into adult pressure to tell the truth, sooner than aunt Mabel pulled down her knickers for a pair of trousers as Grandma stated, but if they worked with his limitations and talents, then he fitted into their group perfectly.

Severus, had been nick named Spock by David,’ he is like that Vulcan, a good friend, but doesn’t understand subtleties’ David had told them, Conrad was named Kirk as he was the leader of the group, David was Scott the engineer of the group, hated magic and wanted to be an engineer, David’s mother had wept to find her radio cassette in pieces one day, after his dad had given him it to play with. Steve was known as red shirt, thick as they came and loyal to boot. Mark was bones he wanted to to be a doctor, and was always reading biology books and watching diagnosis murders and finally there was Uhura or Sandra, the girl with bat like hearing that could listen to a conversation twenty meters away and recall it word for word, she also had a well-aimed left hook as one of the bullies in their class to testify to, the bully had started to make fun of Severus, and whomp he was on the floor, sporting a nice black eye and a kick in the groin by Uhura, she was a shoe horn for the group after that, especially as she took the schools punishment like a boy. And the whole group of Star Trekkers were going to Hogwarts this September.

 

The only fly in the ointment was Severus, they didn’t want him separated for them, so Uhura had come up with a good idea, all be put in the same house, but what house. After very careful questioning of his older brother and sister, they had decided on Hufflepuff as their house. 

Gryffindor was out – bullying, cutthroat b……..ds, as his sister put it, and the head of house was a f…king bitch according to his brother, 

Ravensclaw was out, not to be elitist here, but the only ones who could cope with that hot house of learning and following the rules would be David and maybe Uhura, and they’d heard the horror stories from his sister of Flitwick their head of house, a week’s detention if caught doing something slightly illegal, a month’s detention with Flitwick every night if you got below exceeds expectation on any coursework, well that would have meant that Steve would sleeping with Flitwick then for his school career.

Slytherin was a shoe horn really for the group, loyal, hardworking and ambitious but Severus dad was the head of house, so no thank you, limit the amount of occasions that Severus could inadvertently squeal to him please (they would break him of that disability somehow). 

So that left Hufflepuff house, known as the loyal house, supported hard work, the downside his brother (nick name Jaws, after the James Bond Villain) was two years ahead of him, well you couldn’t have everything as they said.

So Conrad one bight and sunny day, had managed by gentle persuasion to get Severus to agree to go into Hufflepuff house, oh he gave him some crap, about it nice being together etc., but the real reason as Severus friends, they wanted to protect and look after him, after all as Conrad had said to him that day without irony or nastiness “Severus, your strange, but you’re our strange and we love you for it!” So come along September thought Conrad, Hogwarts will never what hit it, when the Star Trekkers come to town.

Xxxxxxxxx

Flitwick and Albus just sat looking at Aberforth in astonishment, who knew he could be so devious, Aberforth looked like a puppy about to be hit, he really thought that by telling Hagrid what he had that Albus would be fuming at him. 

Albus got up and went to Aberforth and hugged him, thanking him over and over again for solving the problem of Severus and the rumour mills of Hogwarts and Hogsmede, yes Albus was proud to have Severus as a son, but he wanted to limit the damage that the nasty unfounded rumours and accusations that would be sprouted if people knew the truth regarding Severus, and Severus had enough problems to cope with.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well what do we do now?” asked Abacus of Tom “After all we can get the funding by the muggle government, they want to expand the school, have more muggle children educated”

“In fact they want free education for all the magical children at Hogwarts, and surprisingly will fund us for as Oliva put it, professors and day to day expenses, oh they are stipulations granted. Will the modern way supporters allow their children to have the three hours at least of magical religion a week” countered Tom sighing over his fire whiskey.

“Well, they would if they could control the content of the lessons, but not when they find out religious studies consists of teaching the old ways, our traditions, culture and the rules governing our society. Add to that they want other magical society or prominent societies and groups tradition etc taught and the answer is no” Abacus got up to collect another decanter of fire whiskey.

“Yes! But we have to agree to muggle studies, studying the muggle culture, lifestyle, traditions, different religions, history, muggle sciences and advances etc.” so it’s fair, every child that attends Hogwarts, will not only get a good free education, outstanding in a few years in fact I wager, but both group of children muggle and magical will learn about both the societies they belong to, so what will be the problem?” Tom replied

“But, and it’s a big but you’ll find “stated Abacus

“Oh, tell me, the suspense will kill me! “Tom said sarcastically

“muggle government surprisingly do not want the light or modern views taught at Hogwarts, the muggles see the modern views as being outdated, and divisive for the two societies. SO that……”

“Means, the light side will not support the proposals, and if we push them though….”  
“There stop the funding of Hogwarts, from the light supporters coffers, and the traditionalists supporters cannot afford to fund the whole cost of Hogwarts ourselves, it will to much even for the richest of us, so we are…..”

“Up the stream without a paddle, as the muggles say, Shit, so close, so close, but yet so far!” moaned Tom

“Well! It will be a short meeting tomorrow with the muggle government officials, hello mate, thank you for your offer, but we have to refuse your generous offer, because the other half of our society control most of the revenue source for Hogwarts”  
“Well we tried our best” Tom almost sobbed out “Without this funding and support from the muggle government, we’re f…ked as the muggles say, within twenty years Hogwarts and British magical education will so far behind the other magical countries, the exam results won’t be worth the parchment there written on….”

“And the magical community will be so far behind and out of sync of the muggle society, that we will never be able to develop or advance forward”

“ Come on Abacus! What magical community, if Hogwarts continues as she is, then there will only be the dregs left of magical society, ruled over by an incompetent ministry, controlled by the light families eg Potter, everybody with intelligence, drive and motivation will have long gone abroad, your family included, and Merlin help the poor kids like Severus, there life’s will be hell, no help or provision if you’re different” Tom finished, and both the friends sat there, drinking their sorrows and the wizarding problems away, not looking forward to the meeting the net day

Xxxxxxxxxx  
Minutes of the Meeting of her British Government Health and Education minister with the representatives of the Hogwarts School of Magic 

1) Attendees: Minister of health and education, numerous civil servants, Mr Riddle, Mr Malfoy, Headmaster Fr John, deputy head Fr Balliski, Bursar Mr Jones, Mr Black, Goblin Grip hook (Hogwarts account manager)  
2) Minutes of last meeting read and agreed  
3) Matters of last meeting: see next item  
4) Only item of business; funding of Hogwarts school by the British Government  
The governors and officials representing the Hogwarts school, had tried to persuade the other Governors to allow the British Government to fund the school, to help them out of a finial problem.

The other governors and their supporters had vetoed the British Governments funding, and conditions attached to the funding. But would not increase their financial support for the school, and would not allow the increase in the attending pupil fees to be introduced.

This has led the British Government to the following action:

a) To repatriate Hogwarts school from the magical community control, and re-establish it within the British Governments control, the school will revert back into the British Government control This day of 31 October 19__, as per the charted of His Majesty His Gracious Henry the Eighth 15__.  
As per under the clause of 2016 of the charter, the current British Monarch has the authority to revoke the control of Hogwarts school from the magical ministry and the its current board of governors.

b) The Hogwarts magical school, will become a specialist school, and fully funded by the British Government, all pupils of a certain magical ability as outlined in appendix 1: will have the opportunity to attend said school  
c) Hogwarts school governing body is dismissed forth with, a new governing body for the school to be composed of individuals from the list of organisations outlined in appendix 2  
d) Hogwarts school of magic will be given as per appendix 3; a grace period to allow it reach the academic and pupil behaviour of other State funding schools.  
e) The Hogwarts administration, is to work with any government agencies and organisations to ensure the smooth running of the school, and to implement the new standards and guidelines that effect all state funded and run schools  
f) Because of the very specialist education that Hogwarts specialises in, the list of the core syllabus is outlined in appendix 4; there will be frequent meetings with government officials to further update and improve the syllabus  
g) To ensure that the Hogwarts school is run to the above conditions, the British Government has employed the Order of the American -------(father John and Balli order) to oversee the day to day running of the school, to ensure support for the school’s staff during this time of change  
5) Any other Business: none  
6) Meeting Closed 31 October 19__ at 13:00

And that ass Tom Riddle said after the meeting solved most of their problems, the muggle Government had done what magical groups had tried to do, make a high standard of magical education available for all, and surprisingly the magical component for the Hogwarts was the three individuals put forward by the traditionalist supporters.

Abacus Malfoy just commented that he was going to personally ensure that he did not miss the next wizard parliament meeting, after the above news was made public by the magical press, oh he wished he said, he would love to be the fly on the wall of the Potter and Prewitt manors tonight. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Halloween feast was going at full strength, and Albus sat at the staff table, it was one of only a few meals that he had to be present, so knowing this he had arranged for Severus to stay with Conrad one of his friends. As Albus had found out, if you needed to alter or deviate from Severus routine, the it was best to tell him was in advance, so he could get use to the idea, and wouldn’t have a meltdown over the changes. So Severus was happy having a sleepover at his friends, they were going to Halloween party themselves, and dressing up as some outlandish Star Trekking characters, all Albus wanted to do, was to go back to his rooms, and read and sleep, even maybe have a quiet drink with Fillius and some other staff members, allowing himself to have some adult socialisation whilst Severus was not there, so hopefully the eating part of the feast would be over soon, and he could head discreetly back to his rooms. When Father John stood up, and called for silence and made the biggest announcement in Hogwarts history as if it was just another school notice, they had done it, Hogwarts was free to become again the best wizarding school in Europe if not the world, they had done it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry- I just did not have the heart to drag out the Hogwarts issue any longer, but assured there will still be power issues between the old and new ways


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious Minevera and Potter bashing, if you like the characters don't read and yes have used the plots of two of my favourite books - Jane Austin, pride and predejuice and Sense and sensibility - enjoy

There weren’t many times that Walberg Black had seen her bonded dancing around the drawing room of St Grimwald place, it was an unusual sight to say the least, but here he was robes flying showing what his parents had given him to the world (not much to be honest, but at least it worked), rejoicing and thanking lady magic and the all the founders. 

But that would end when she berated him for lying to her, Hogwarts governors meeting with the officials from the ministry, did she think he was born yesterday, when he had confided in her last night that there was an important meeting today to discuss the future of Hogwarts with some minster of the government, she had been intrigued and had dropped by to speak to the Wesley bonded. Katherine (Kitty known to friends and family) Wesley, a nice but dim witch, who had been bonded almost straight out of Hogwarts. In her family’s defence there wasn’t many options for her, her family was a well-established light follower family, but had little money for Kitty’s dowry, and she needed it poor witch, plump, red haired and thick sorry to say. Walberg had kept in touch with her, not for mercenary reasons, but because they had been friends at Hogwarts, they had been a group of witches spread over the four houses, becoming friends, all of them except Kitty had been from established old follower’s families, except Kitty; whose family were modern way followers. Kitty had fallen in love with a nice wizard called Prince-McGonagall they were suited to each other, but it wasn’t to be, Charlus Potter had made sure of that.

They call the old followers ruthless, well the modern followers could show everybody a turn or two believe her, Kitty Potter was the fifth daughter of Lord Potter, the Potter family had an extensive estate in Hertfordshire called Longbourn, the only trouble was that the estate and Lordship had been entailed to the nearest male relative on the current Lords death. Lord Potter was a agreeable wizard, who had one weakness his family, with only five daughters, the estate on his sudden death had been entailed away to his odious cousin the Rev William Collins, Charles Potter farther. He had done no more, and to the disgust of the Hertfordshire wizarding community which had never forgiven the current Potter family, thrown the Potter family out on the streets, with only their clothes on their back. her father had taken pity on them and let them live in a small manor house rent free, on their country estate, he had actually seen them as part of their family, so Walberg had grown up with seven sisters, instead of the two. 

Oh there had been tears, and recriminations when her father had bonded (except for one) the girls like her sisters without any input from them, The first Jane had been bonded to a Wizard merchant come gentleman Mr Bingley, in truth it was a match made in heaven, the second Elizabeth (Lizzie to family and friends) had been bonded to Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pembrokeshire, not a lordship but very close, and there were lordship in his maternal family, well that bonding had started out rockier than the North Sea on a bad day, it made Walberg’s early marriage seem like sunbeam and roses, but they adored and loved each other now. The third daughter had married a bookish Rev. Sprout, and Pomona had never been happier, they had four children, all made something of themselves and Pomona when she had become a Professor had shocked their community. The youngest of the Potters a Lydia, was still not talked about, she had eloped with a William Wickman an auror, who had untold debts, and had been the son of Fitzwilliam’s estate manager, well her father, Mr Fitzwilliam and Col. Wesley had managed to cover the scandal up, but it had come back to bite Kitty in the arse, as the muggles say. 

Kitty had fallen in love with a Mr Prince-McGonagall, and even though he had debts, her father after discussion with Orion and Darcy, had agreed to the bonding, giving Kitty a very good dowry, even more than his other daughters. And they hadn’t resented it, they were all happily bonded, and knew that McGonagall had to marry for money, that was a universal truth, so her father had made it happen, so they all thought; But the Potters, namely that bitch Minerva had her sights on McGonagall, he was after all easily manipulated, but well liked, so when the issue of the dowry had been settled, the Potters did no more, they spread the gossip about the youngest Potter sister Lydia and her elopement, well McGonagall had fled straight into the arms of that harpy Minerva, and she was so happy that lady magic had made sure that bonding wasn’t happy, they had five children, all sent to Dumstrung, the eldest four children had left for pastures new as soon as they could, the fifth a Eileen, she was a strange child, a follower, liked to hurt defenceless animals or bully children she called weird, she had been hidden away from sight of good society, in fact the family had changed her name to Prince, so any association to the Prince-McGonagall (or McGonagall line as it was widely known now) was lost in the annuals of history. Eileen had done the unforgivable in Minerva eyes (and she still held the purse strings) eloped with a muggle called Tobias something, she often wondered what had happened to little Eileen, she hoped she had found happiness, because she never had it with her mother, her mother was only concerned with furthering the Potter and McGonagall’s name, and admitting to having a half blood grandson wouldn’t do the families reputation any good amongst the light side, unless of course it was the right type of muggle. 

Kitty had quite suddenly bonded with a Col Brandon Wesley, a retired auror, an old way follower and three times older than her, they had three sons, the eldest one had done well for himself and would have the family estate when his father died, the second had emigrated with his parents blessing to America, where he was a high ranking auror. The third one was that nice but dim boy Arthur still at Hogwarts, and if he wasn’t careful that floosy Molly Prewitt would be bonded to him before they left Hogwarts. It had almost killed Brandon when Arthur had been sorted into Gryffindor house instead of Hufflepuff where they thought he belonged, oh he was too nice for Slytherin, too thick for Ravensclaw, so Hufflepuff it was they all thought, and then fate smiled against them and he sorted into the house of hyenas, and straight into the arms of that floosy Wesley But less of the reminiscing she thought, she had contacted Kitty this morning, and found out there had been no Governors Hogwarts meeting, none of her contacts on the modern or light side had told her about a meeting. So where had Orion been.

“Darling! You are home early, meeting go well, a very short meeting for ministry and Hogwarts board of governors, wish to tell me something?” A very calm, softly spoken Walberg asked her husband, Orion stopped dancing, looked at his wife and thought to himself ‘better come clean, but she won’t believe it, well here goes nothing’

“Walberg dear! You look lovely today as usual, yes it was a very short meeting this morning, you are looking at one of the new governors of Hogwarts, the other two are Abacus Malfoy and Brandon Wesley, the rest haven’t been appointed yet, just waiting for the ministry to appoint new governors dear, shall we have tea~? Kreacher” Orion smiled at her, well he wouldn’t tell her everything, it wasn’t every day that he knew something before she did, oh he knew he would pay dearly for not telling her, but it would be worth seeing her face tonight, at the traditional All Hallows Eve dinner being held at the Wesley’s, when the next day’s daily prophet was delivered just before midnight, before breakfast, a festival held to honour their dead family members held in all the old way traditional families, but just then the owl delivered a special edition of the prophet, Walberg took one look at the headline, and fainted away. She hadn’t ever done that before, thought Kreacher, there was a first for everything he thought.

When Walberg finally came around, and fully read the article, no embellishments at all for once. She demanded the full story from Orion of what had transpired “So! You are telling me that Dumbledore has stood down has headmaster, the new headmaster wants to bring back the old traditions and ways to Hogwarts. And the only way to do this was to get funding from the muggle government for part of Hogwarts running costs, but Potter and his supporters vetoed the idea out the water, so the muggle government has taken over the school and is going to fund it themselves, to allow every magical child in Britain to have a high standard free education, and part of the conditions is that a) all the old traditions and ways etc. are taught to the pupils, B) there is educations about muggle society and it advances, history, culture, c) it will appoint the board of governors for Hogwarts, and there will be no Potter supporters, d) they are asking that very respected American wizard order, to oversee and help implement the changes they have decreed will happen and the most impossible thing to believe is e) Albus makes an excellent Slytherin head of house and has helped to get the muggle government to take control of Hogwarts?” asked a shocked Walberg to her husband.

“Yes! Walberg, isn’t it wonderful, who would have believed the muggle government would have the answers the problems at Hogwarts” answered Orion, and with that Walberg started to do a version of the witches highland fling with her bonded, and Kreacher promptly fainted at the sight, and as one of the other house elves said, “You don’t often see that, in the Black’s drawing room”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Col. Brandon Wesley will kill Tom Riddle first on the list of people he had compiled, he had just received the letter appointing him as one of three governors representing the magical community, he was getting old for Merlin’s sake. He loved Kitty, always will, always had since the first time he saw her, in his friends Walberg’s father music room. She played and sung like an angel, and then she had fallen in love with Prince-McGonagall, and he had broken her heart for Minerva Potter, the hard hearted witch. Ruthless and determined to get her way, Kitty had stood no chance against the public scandal of her sister Lydia elopement with Wickham, McGonagall had done the only thing a well-established very impoverished light family head of house could do in the same situation bond with Minerva Potter for the very large dowry, and her families blemish free reputation, Kitty against the Potters, no chance at all. 

Brandon had been in the same situation as McGonagall when his father had died, But Brandon had he found out was there was only debts, no money, so he had sold the family estate to one Potter, Charlus Potter father, ensured his sister was bonded well as he could and his mother well provided for, and left for pastures new. Now everybody thought, and he had allowed them to think this, that the title Col. of his name was an honourable rank form him being an auror, he had never been an auror in his life. No after his father died his options had become almost non-existent, so he had joined the British army, risen to Colonel, worked hard and amassed his fortune in America, had learned how to tame horses from the native magical Indians. Came back into wizarding culture and settled down into what he though was a long lonely bachelorhood, but it wasn’t to be, his sister, Walberg’s mother loved to play match maker. And when he had helped Kitty get over her illness due to the broken heart, she had ‘fallen in love’ with him, and bonded to him. They had three sons, and sorry to say he had written his will very specifically, each of his sons had to prove themselves to get their inheritance, if they didn’t they got a very small inheritance with the estate being split between the remaining sons. Now he wasn’t worried regarding his two eldest receiving their full inheritance, they had done very well. But he was concerned for Arthur, especially if he bonded with Molly Prewitt, she didn’t have the driving force that Arthur needed behind him, to make something of himself, no Arthur needed a woman like Orion’s Walberg, if not he wouldn’t be receiving his inheritance. 

But back to the present, he was dam too old to be a governor of that school, but he knew he would do it, just to keep Kitty happy, just so she could give the finger to Minerva as the muggles would say, talking of Minerva, what did happen to little Eileen, he hoped she and her children if there were any had a good life, he had tried to find them. He had even made provision for any children in his will, but Minerva would have kept an eye on her daughter, and helped them out if need be, even she couldn’t be that cold hearted, could she be?  
Xxxxxxxxxx

Abacus Malfoy was so ecstatic about the news regarding Hogwarts, and still being appointed governor. That he told his wife, took a headache and nauseous potion, and went to bed to sleep of the hangover he had. Yes he was looking forward to the future now, if the muggle government was this serious about supporting them, then the future looked so much more promising than last night, when Tom, had almost resigned himself to over throwing the lights side control of wizarding society by force, but hopefully with this development, and the muggles assistance, they could take control over their society from the light supporters lawfully and peacefully, it would be a tortuous and long hard road, but today he as well as Tom now thought it was possible, and that was something to get excited about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you childminder, parents who have endured the summer holidays, you are saints - a short chapter

Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward 'cause we can't find reverse.   
Lt. Uhura, report.  
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim.   
Analysis, Mr. Spock.  
It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it;  
it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.  
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim.   
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward, still can't find reverse.   
Medical update, Dr. McCoy.  
It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim;  
it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.  
It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it;  
it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.   
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
there's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim.   
Starship Captain, James T. Kirk:  
Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill;  
we come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, men.   
It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim;  
it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.   
Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it;  
it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.   
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
there's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape 'em off, Jim.   
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward, and things are getting worse!   
Engineer, Mr. Scott:  
Ye cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics;  
ye cannot cahnge the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim.   
Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill;  
we come in peace, shoot to kill; Scotty, beam me up!   
It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim;  
it's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead.   
Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it;  
it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain.   
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
there's Klingons on the starboard bow, better calm down!   
Ye cannot change the script Jim.  
Och, #!*& Jimmy.   
It's worse than that, it's physics, Jim.   
Bridge to engine room, warp factor 9.   
Och, if I give it any more she'll blow, Cap'n!   
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward 'cause we can't find reverse.   
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward, still can't find reverse.   
(repeat again, and again of key, with all the motions)  
“star trekking” by the firm

He’ll kill Albus for this, thought Fillius, slowly painfully, he wasn’t a champion dueller for nothing after all “Fillius, would you mind looking after Severus here, he’s been wanting to see you all morning” asked Albus when he flooed him at lunch time.

“No! of course not, bring him over, I’ll look after him till after supper, he’ll most probably just sit and play with his toys or colour in his books” Fillius had answered, Albus must have given Severus a sugar high, the git, four hours of Severus screeching (singing to Severus) at the top of his voice, clutching Mrs Norris for dear life, running around his room then falling down. Laughing, then Severus getting up and screeching again ‘Star Trekkin’ across the univers…..’, The Hogwarts song was looking a better option than this right now, well there was nothing for it, Fillius stood on the stool by the fire place, threw in the floo powder and asked “Pomona dear! You couldn’t look after Severus till after supper, me and Albus have some marking to catch up on”

“Of course not, send him over, tell Albus to collect him after Supper, he’s no bother playing with….” Pomona answered, Fillius felt a tiny bit guilty, but after all it was survival of the fittest today, and Pomona was a witch and had wonderful maternal skills after all, always looked after her grandchildren when she could. Loved having them and Severus over to her rooms to play, and best of all she was going slightly deaf.  
Xxxxxxx  
An hour later, Fillius floo is activated and Pomona calls out “FILLUIS FLITWICK! YOU ARE SO DEAD; WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NEXT!”  
But, it’s worth taking the chance on Pomona temper, just for the peace and quiet thought Fillius.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter full of fluff, don't know if Brandon method would really work in real life and don't care, just to warn you Minevera and Potter bashing,, you like the characters, don't read -enjoy

Pomona looked at Brandon with a new appreciation in her eyes, he had done the impossible today, shut up Severus, oh she loved the boy like one of her grandsons. But today she would have swung for him, as the muggles said. Two hours of Severus screeching at the top of his voice, that ridiculous muggle song, what did it mean after all, dancing around clutching Mrs Norris to dear life, doing some strange hand waving.

Oh she had gently, tried to get him to calm down, he wouldn’t. Next she tried to bribe him to stop singing at least, by getting the elves to provide them with a triple layer raspberry cream chocolate cake and that drink they called Coke, okay! She admitted, Albus would pay latter for Severus sugar high, but as Fillius had pointed out, survival of the fittest. But that hadn’t worked, only led to half a dozen house elves and Severus dancing and screeching the song around her room, well at least Mrs Norris was not being held prisoner now, as Severus grabbed the cake, the cat had made for a quick exit (lucky thing).

She had tried to bribe Severus with playing chess with her, then poker (it’s difficult to sit there and be out played by a eleven year old), but no Severus wasn’t interested, all he wanted to do and did was sing at the top of his voice and dance around her room, apparently he had told her, when he stopped screeching at one point, the song had been played at the Halloween party that him and his friends had gone too, and muggle parents complained about the Hogwarts song, it was tame in comparison. Well after two hours of this torture, her brother in-law Col. Brandon Wesley, had visited her, to glean information about the state of Hogwarts now that he was a school Governor, and generally chat about old times. He laughed when he saw Severus singing and dancing and when she stated she was going to her bedroom in search of a headache potion had commented “Well, I see lady magic had decided to repay you back for your singing at the Blacks dances all those years ago, Severus had your tone just right, can’t wait till Yuletide holiday and I show the extended family the memories of this occasion”,’ right you snarky git’ thought Pomona ‘My playing and singing was never as tortuous as this’, “Go and lie down Pomona, I’ll look after Severus!” volunteered Brandon, so she had taken the headache potion and gone lied down, at least she comforted herself, he knew what he was getting in to when volunteering to look after Severus. She had woken two hours later, migraine gone, and peace and quiet, ‘Oh! My gods above’ thought Pomona ‘Brandon’s, gagged and tied Severus up, Albus will never forgive me!’ she quickly got up and dressed and made her way to the living room.

Where she saw Brandon and Severus sat next to each other, and Severus having an earnest conversation about Vulcans, computers, friends and how Conrad’s sister as a treat had taken them to something called a cinema, and had seen this film called Star Trek 2, The Wrath of Khan, and how everybody was sooooo stupid, because as Conrad’s sister had told them (and she knew everything about Star Trek apparently) Spock this Vulcan character, would only be dead when, and only when his green blood had covered the floor of the bridge, and it hadn’t; which meant that Spock wasn’t dead, but apparently she had still groaned “That she couldn’t watch a film in piece, with you lot tagging behind and it wasn’t worth the tenner her mother had given her to take them to the cinema, for their mother to get a bit of peace of quiet!” and Brandon had looked up at that moment at Pomona and smiled, it was no wonder that her sister Kitty adored him, and that he was the best horse trainer she knew, he could tame a heard of horn back dragons with his calm demeanour she thought.

Xxxxxxxx

Brandon couldn’t help himself, teasing his sister in law about her singing and playing, oh he would ensure that Darcy and the rest of the family got to view this memory, the face of Pomona was hilarious, and there weren’t many times she didn’t have the situation under control. So he sent her to bed and did to Severus what he did when training or breaking in a foal for the first time.  
He ignored Severus, oh he knew where the lad was, you always did when breaking in a foal, but you ignored them, allowed them to come to you in their own time, and they always did. And so had Severus, Severus he had quickly realised when entering the living room, was what the muggles would say pushing the boundaries, he felt safe enough to make a nuisance of himself, and make a noise. Oh Severus didn’t really know what he was doing exactly, and how annoying he was. But even if he had, he wouldn’t have stopped the behaviour, he was having too much fun. 

So Pomona had gone to lie down, and Brandon had summoned a child book, the ever favourite Thomas, the Hogwarts express brother, and pretended to read, and slowly Severus had started to take notice of Brandon, and then tried to start to get his attention, and then when that didn’t work he started to quieten down, and finally he had sat down next to Brandon with the caretakers cat, and Brandon had started to read to him from the book. Then Severus had told him all about the sleepover with his friends the day before, and all about his friends and really all the things he thought were important to him, and Brandon had suggested that if Severus was a very good boy, that he would teach him to ride and look after the horses he kept at this home, and Severus had gladly agreed, and that was when Pomona had re-joined them. 

Xxxxxxxxx

When Albus had collected a now very sleepy Severus, who reluctantly agreed to go to bed, but only after Brandon had reiterated his promise to him, and he had got permission from Albus to visit Bandon house and learn to ride and look after the horses. Brandon got down to business.

Although Brandon adored his wife’s family, he was a solitary man, and only socialised when he had to, so he freely admitted that he had visited Pomona, to find out what had been happening at Hogwarts, to make the muggle government take full control of it, and Pomona updated him.

Brandon then informed her that Potter had contacted him, this morning to reiterate that Brandon would be the only light or modern way supporter on the board of governors, and it was on his shoulders to ensure that the old or dark ways did not prevail at Hogwarts, it was Brandon’s duty as a light supporter to ensure he sabotaged any efforts that the muggle government tried to make at Hogwarts, it was he was informed for the greater good of British wizarding society, to keep the power in the light followers hands. 

Brandon to Pomona relief, had informed her that he was not anybody’s lackey, and that after what he had learned this afternoon about the state of Hogwarts, he would ensure to support the new regime to the best of his ability, he had still not and never would forgive the Potters for the behaviour towards Pomona’s family, and the near fatal illness his Kitty had suffered due to the behaviour of the McGonagall and the Potters, and he had told her his little known secret that, he had for many years lived with as a muggle, and he had great belief in their government, more so than the ministry of magic. 

But the biggest surprise of all, did Pomona know that Severus, was distantly related to them, and was Minerva Grandson. Brandon always remembered a face or person, and he remembered Eileen Prince-McGonagall, and Severus apparently was almost a splitting image of her as a child, except she didn’t wear glasses. But Pomona countered, surely Minerva didn’t know that Severus was her grandson, there was no way she would treat him like she had. 

Brandon looked at her and then informed her that a female Kauai wolf spider would be a better mother than Minerva, the only things she was interested in was promoting her family both the Potters and the McGonagall’s, the modern ways and money, everything else was just a means as an end for her to do the above, and Severus as the wrong sort of half-blood, would not have been tolerated. Oh Minerva supported muggles and half-bloods at the expense of the old families, but only the right kind if you noticed, he told Pomona. So! he informed her, it was their duty to ensure that Minerva didn’t expose Severus true parentage, and he had a plan, the trouble was it would be illegal as it meant using the fourth unforgivable, would Pomona help him, and she gladly said yes, she would do anything in her power to keep Severus safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crediting the idea for James potter parentage to Paganaidd, and her story Digging for the bones on fan fiction.net its a great story, the potion is her invention as well (can't make up potion or spell names sorry), yes more character bashing - enjoy

Charlus Potter was furious, how could all of his plans for the light side and the advancement of the Potter family in Wizarding society, be put into jeopardy. The most important thing in life as his father had taught him was ensuring that the Potter family always came out on top of the heap, it didn’t matter how or why you did it, you ensured that the family was always the first priority.

It was to that end the only reason his father and family before them had supported the modern ways, oh, there was a time when the old ways prevailed and the magical society had provided what the muggles would call state provided healthcare and schooling for all children. The brightest had been encouraged to advance in society, it didn’t matter if you poor, thick, talented, muggle or a full blood, all that mattered was that to the supporters of the old ways was that you wanted to work hard and provide for your family, and to that end they believed society should help families, and keep the ridiculous old ways and traditions. Witches not touching wizards that weren’t their bonded or family members, wearing conservative dress (both sexes) at all times outside the house, keeping the old festivals and religious days, not eating meat were possible as an offering to the Gaia, their home, to always support the less privilege in society, to ENCOURAGE the two societies to merge together over a time the list went on and on. 

Their outdated laws that the light could not get dismissed, were all from and based on the old ways and traditions, promoting unity and equality for all in magical society, giving different species and groups the same rights as wizards; witches the light followers reasoned and believed should be seen as just the property of the family or their bonded, why do you think his father had ensure his shrew of an older sister Minerva was bonded to that wizard McGonagall, no his father reasoned give her away to some insignificant prick, that was of no use to the family, and what happens the prick couldn’t even keep his offspring on the straight and narrow, the shame one of the potters descendants being sired by a thick drunken muggle, he had ensured that Minerva made sure that the little half-blood bastard ever graced Hogwarts would know its place, preferably at the bottom of the black lake if he had his way.

Well his grand farther when he had got his free education, thank you very much had looked round, joined the light supporters that were gaining influence, and started to pull up the drawbridge, to keep the riff raff in magical society separate from the hard working individuals like himself and his friends, it made sense after all keep all the privileges and trappings of the good life to yourself, and to that end, his father and by definition had lived by that motto. The only fly in the ointment his son James, the little whining wimp, how could anybody think that child came from his loins, it always seemed unfair that his shrew of a sister had five brats, and he had none, none. At the end he had demanded that his bonded got pregnant and produced a heir, or her days were numbered, he had stated he didn’t care what it took, he wanted that heir, so his bonded got pregnant with the first muggle she could find took the Occludus Paternus potion, so that the brat would look like him. But blood will out as the muggles say, and the shit was nothing like him, well you couldn’t have everything after all.

He had contacted that thick bloke Col. Wesley (honesty who was he kidding, Col. Of what, the muggle army), and reminded him of his duties to the light side, and what was expected of him. As his father had said “remember that you must always cultivate your minions over time, you never know when you might need them, and the Potters had done that with the Wesley’s, who had the idiot married again. Thank Merlin the idiot was such a fanatical supporter of the light side. Yes, he would salvage the situation that was Hogwarts, after all couldn’t have any little brat muggle or magical getting a decent education. Would undermine the whole of the light supporters power, and could heaven forbid allow others to do to the Potter family, what they had done to the Old supporters and others.

Xxxxxxxxxx

James was still walking around Hogwarts stunned and confused, how could in a day his life turn out to be so crap, from being the top of the heap of the school, he was now a laughing stock. From having real power over the professors, it had been stripped from him, from having a father who was the most powerful individual in Hogwarts to protect him and the marauders, he was alone like all the rest of the rabble, or as Lucas Malfoy had stated “Potter! How does it go from being untouchable because of daddy, to being fair game for everybody, including the professors? I heard it from the FAT LADY herself, that the headmaster doesn’t care how badly you are hazed by the other students, as long as there is no blood as evidence, guess what Potter, there are blood cleaning spells you know”

And James was so glad that the marauders had the invisibility cloak and map, because they would need them. Of course for hazing and planks on the weaker students, but James was now worried about the older and bigger students hazing him and the marauders for the hazing they had done the first two months of term. No James did not like to be the one being hunted at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the potion and spell from the story Haunted jaded eyes by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan here on A03, again a very good story, yes another chapter of fluff - enjoy

Darcy Fitzwilliam was a calm, self-contained man, seeming aloof and prideful to people when you first met him, it had taken quite some time to overcome the prejudice that his bonded Lizzy had of him, all due to her brother-in-law Wickham, but that was a subject that nobody in the family broached, especially not in front of Kitty, Lizzie and Fitzwilliam younger sister Georgina. 

They were staying with her sister and bonded, Colonel Wesley, who had informed them, Severus Dumbledore and his friend would be sleeping over that weekend, Brandon had said that he was teaching Severus to ride, and that Severus he had a few learning difficulties, but wasn’t no trouble at all, in fact you will hardly know he and his friend is here. Brandon had to go to town this morning to finish some paperwork with the goblins and vampires, and see someone with their sister Pomona. Severus and his adopted ‘brother’ Conrad had been introduced last night when Darcy and Lizzie had arrived at the manor, Brandon had allowed them to go to the stables this morning to say hello to the horses there, and Darcy had just gone to check up on the two lads

So it was with alarm that his bonded saw Darcy, manhandling Severus into Brandon’s study, followed by Conrad whose was crying “We are so dead, please don’t tell my sister, I tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen, were so dead, so dead, she’ll kill us for sure, please don’t tell her” 

Lizzie followed Darcy in the study,’ whatever the two boys had done to make Darcy so angry, he never lost his temper, especially with children, unless someone put themselves into needless danger, and even their children and extended family’s children had never been that reckless or stupid’ thought Lizzie.

Darcy was pacing agitated around the room, trying get himself under control, Severus stood in front off Brandon’s desk looking bewildered, and Conrad was silently crying, muttering to himself that Severus really didn’t know what he was doing. 

Lizzie walked calmly over to Darcy, put her hand on his arm and asked “Darcy, whatever ever in Merlin’s name have the boys done, surely it couldn’t have been that dangerous or reckless, you are most probably just blowing the incident out of all proportion!” stated Lizzie

“All proportion, all proportion, Severus please tell your aunt Lizzie here, what you were doing in the paddock, and what Conrad had tried to stop you doing?” requested Darcy of Severus

“Riding Deviller sir, it was brilliant, can I do it again please?” asked Severus politely, after all it never hurt to ask politely, because you caught more flies with honey than vinegar as Conrad’s mum always said.

“Darcy, please tell me, he was not riding your horse Deviller, the only person that monster lets near them to ride is you, and Col. Fitzwilliam and Brandon, and Merlin knows even Brandon shies away from riding that beast you call a horse, please tell me you are joking Darcy?” questioned Lizzie, a shake of the head from Darcy, and Lizzie felt herself go cold all over. Deviller was a twenty-five hand high black though bred horse, that had the bad vicious temperament to match, as Lizzie had said the horse only normally allowed only three people to ride him, and one was in this room. Oh Darcy and even Brandon had tried to reassure her that if you knew how to handle Deviller correctly, then he was like sweetest tempered horse. But thought Lizzie, that only meant that everybody else wisely kept away from the vicious monster, and she had always been secretly scared when Darcy rode the horse, she had just wanted to keep the monster as a stud, but Darcy loved the horse and riding it.

But if she was hearing was correct then Darcy had caught Severus riding Deviller, and with only a couple of lessons from Brandon, what was the child thinking off, if the horse had advertently thrown him, then Severus would have been severely injured if not killed, didn’t the child know the dangers or have any self-preservation instincts at all, wondered Lizzie.

Lizzie took a deep breath, and decided for one of the only few times in her bonded life, to take control of a situation, as Darcy seemed out of his depth at present, no doubt visualising the broken or dead body of Severus, and he may do something he deeply regretted later.

“Severus, did you really ride Deviller darling?” asked Lizzie, Severus nodded yes, his eyes bright with excitement, okay, so what had the child been thinking thought Lizzie “Severus, you do know that you weren’t supposed to don’t you?” Lizzie continued the questioning, Severus nodded again, “why, did you ride Deviller Severus, can you tell me why? “Lizzie asked in a much too calm and soft voice.

“Because I wanted to, and Deviller looked lonely and he wanted to play” Stated Severus without missing a heartbeat.   
“Didn’t Conrad tell you not to, Severus?” continued Darcy  
“Yes! But he is always doing what he wants to, even if he knows he shouldn’t, he says if you don’t get caught then it doesn’t count, and he rarely gets caught” helpfully supplied Severus, showing his new aunt and uncle, that it was okay to ride Deviller if you didn’t get caught. Beside him, Conrad was muttering that their arese’s were toast for this, toast, Severus thought that his nice new aunt and uncle just needed to be told the universal children’s truth the world over. If you’re not caught doing something wrong, then adults can’t punish you, if you are caught, then you are punished, it was simple really.

“But Severus dear, surely you are old enough, you are nearly eleven now, to know that you must never ever do something dangerous, whether an adult will catch you or not?” asked Lizzie very, very calmly

“Yes” said Severus “you must never play in the road, or near the train tracks, or climb the roof, or hang out of the windows, put a knife in the toaster, make up experiments with the chemistry set, heat the chemistry set container on the gas hob, run in front of car to hear it squeal, swing from…….” Severus added helpfully

“And how did you know they were dangerous Severus, and, you mustn’t do them?” so the child did know what were dangerous activities after all, asked Kitty in a reasonable voice, joining the conversation, having entering Brandon’s study halfway through the conversation

“Our big sister” Severus hopefully nodded to Conrad “found me doing those things, and went ballistic, and then my arse was toast” Severus helpfully informed the adults in the room, as if it was a normal everyday occurrence in Conrad’s household, and Lizzie suddenly realised that it most probably was, if not a daily occurrence but maybe a weekly one. She looked at Darcy and Kitty, and they all had the same thought, no Severus really didn’t know that riding Deviller was dangerous, he had no concept like normal children of what a dangerous activity was, until he was caught and told that the activity was dangerous. And if Conrad’s sister had to put up with the antics of Severus, then she was a saint as the muggles said, but back to the situation in hand, how were they going to punish Severus for putting his life in danger, when he did not understand when an activity was really dangerous, until he was caught and punished.

After explaining to Severus very carefully, why it was dangerous to ride a horse or any animal that a) he didn’t know and b) never to ride any animal without an adult present, then Severus was punished very reluctantly by three adults in the room, after all it is difficult to punish a child, who does not know what they were doing was dangerous, and then they ensured they had a house elf shadowing the boys, just to ensure that Severus and Conrad was kept as safe as possible, after the morning activities. Darcy was secretly impressed with Severus, and vowed to himself to do everything possible with Fitzwilliam and Brandon to further encourage his fledging riding skills, Kitty was secretly happy, Severus and his friends were sweet children, and Severus would most probably become the child that she had never given him, oh Brandon loved his three children more than anything and anyone, but none of them not even Arthur, had the love and understanding of Brandon of horses, but it seems that young Severus did, so she would open her arms up to him and his friends, and Lizzie sighed when she saw the look on her bonded face, another of their families children lost to fascination of horse riding then, she then excused herself and went to her and Darcy’s bedchamber to sleep of the migraine that had just reared it head. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Brandon had to go down to town this Saturday morning, for two things really, both concerned directly or indirectly Severus, who had become to Brandon and his wife like one of their sons in a short space of time he realised, he had safely left him and his friend in the hands of his sister-in-law Lizzie and her bonded Fitzwilliam, oh he knew that Fitzwilliam could be strict, but Severus and his friend Conrad, what trouble could they get into after all.

So first off all Brandon had met with his Goblin Account manager, and signed and registered his new will, that he asked the Goblin and vampires to compose a couple of weeks ago, the will left his eldest two children a small inheritance, as they were comfortably well off, and named Arthur and Severus and their descendants as his main heirs, leaving the estate and most of his business interests in trust. Arthur and Severus along with their families and descendants would always have use of his estate and its income, but he had listed Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and his two other sons as the executors or managers of the estate, to advise and ensure that Arthurs and Severus inheritance wasn’t wasted. After meeting Severus that day after Halloween, Brandon had started to rethink his ideas, he realised he wanted to ensure that Arthur was provided for, but also ensure his estate was kept as solvent as possible, he hoped his other children understood his reasoning, but hopefully being brought up in the old ways they would understand and support his reasoning and wishes. He had named Severus as an heir, because he wanted the boy that he was increasingly seeing the boy as a the son he never had, he loved his wife and three children, but none had the natural love or understanding of his beloved horses, and that was alright, he understood that everybody was different, but it had hurt him a little bit, that none of them loved horses like he did, but he saw the love and understanding shining out of Severus eyes, where he was timid and awkward amongst his peers and adults, except when he was with his extended muggle and magical family and his friends, this disappeared amongst animals and especially horses, he naturally confident and comfortable with them. Brandon was also aware that the Dumbledore family although an old family, wasn’t well off, and although if anything happened to Merlin forbid Albus, Aberforth would step into raise Severus, he wanted to reassure himself that Severus would always be provided for, he always wanted to ensure that who he considered his family was well provided for, and this he thought did it. The will was also to be used if he was seriously ill, and somebody needed to control and make decisions about the estate, he now felt a lot happier he realised. 

His Goblin account manager Ironhanded, along with the other Goblins in the bank, had a new respect for Brandon (not that they would tell the wizard), he had the made the correct decision they thought to put his family and their needs first, all due to the Great Albus Dumbledore being sent back in time by Lady Magic and the founders, to ensure that the correct path for Gaia was followed, after all Gaia was a sentient being, which the muggles were just realising but that the new tradition followers had conveniently forgotten, but best of all, with Brandon’s will, Severus was not only financially secure, but would be richer than that brat James Potter or his friends, and that suited them fine.

The next scheduled business he had was with Pomona and Minerva, Pomona and himself were going to ensure that Minerva never on purpose or inadvertently outed Severus secret, especially to her family the Potters, and other light supporters and their families.

They met in a three star michellin muggle restaurant (a muggle rating system), restaurants, Minerva was a snob, and would only be seen in what she classed as the best muggles establishments, both Pomona and Brandon had agreed the only way to ensure that what they needed to accomplished couldn’t be completed in a restaurant in Diagon alley or Hogsmede, so that left a very high class muggle restaurant.

Brandon joined the two women sitting in the restaurant, having morning tea he saw. Brandon was there Minerva believed to secretly find out what was now wrong with the new regime of Hogwarts, and how Minerva should be appointed headmistress etc. (get real thought Brandon, but kept his counsel on the matter) But that was not the real reason for the meeting, Brandon with Pomona assistance was to going to use the unofficial second, or official fourth unforgivable on Minerva, classed as the unofficial second because of its permanent effects on the person targeted.

Brandon using all his considerable charm, managed to get the witches to agree to have lunch, and got them all a bottle of the most expensive wine on the menu, that the waiter expertly poured out into their glasses, Minerva commented on the weird taste of the wine, but both Brandon and Pomona disagreed, their wine tasted fine, Minerva the snob she was, finished her wine and had three more glasses. 

When Brandon was sure that Minerva was under the effect of the unforgivable potion, once ingested that would bound the victim to comply with whatever the perpetrator cast on them for ever, oh it would only work on the spell that Brandon was about to cast, but that was all he wanted. he leant closer to Minerva and casted the imperious spell that would make Minerva permanently comply to his instruction, and he used the Native American Indian spirt magic, that was wandless, and voiceless, so Minerva would never be able to break it, hopefully she would never realise that he cast an imperious on her, native American Indian spirt magic was the strain of magic that transfiguration had been adapted from, and was the main type of magic that the American order that father John and Balliski were members of, and he had learned the magic from his American Indian brothers and family that had adopted him when he had lived with them, and the spell he used, let’s just say it covered all the bases, Minerva would never be able to tell anyone about Severus true parentage, verbally or non-verbally, and best of all no healers would be able to sense that the spell had ever been cast on her, he knew the impervious spell was active when a faint white and gold ribbon encircled her wand hand and disappeared into her heart.

 

When Brandon and his two guests had finished their leisurely lunch, Brandon gave a very generous tip to the waiter squib, who had with prior agreement ensured that Minerva drank out of the only potion laced glass, he also ensured the glass was broken, as you could never to be sure when handling certain items.

Brandon kissed Pomona on the cheek saw her and Minerva into Diagon alley, and then went to the muggle town Watford, ordered new robes and collected the robes he had previously ordered. He always rated muggle clothing above the magical equivalent, and had hit gold one day he thought when he found amongst the Indian community in Watford, tailors that were used to making muggle equivalent of wizard robes, that were a lot more comfortable and inexpensive than those robles that pretentious Madame Maikiens or Tatters and Titters in Diagon alley made, the only selling point he found was that the substandard clothing was made in hours or minutes, not like these robes. And then returned home, where he found all hell had been let loose, Kitty was overseeing the boys punishment, Lizzie had retired to the Darcy’s bed chamber to sleep off a migraine, and Darcy was with Colonel Fitzwilliam in his study getting drunk, detailing Severus experience riding Deviller in the paddock, but surely thought Brandon, Darcy had been mistaken, nobody but Darcy really wanted to ride the unpredictable monster unless they had to right, but if Severus wanted and could, what potential the lad had at mastering and riding horses, what potential, Severus was the son he never had he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Minevera and potter bashing, couldn't help myself, and the gypsy blessing, don't know if its true, but my family (related very distantly to roman gypsies) have always used a form of this blessing, instead of cursing or wishing people bad luck, after all we were always brought up to believe what you wished or curse another would rebound back to you three times as hard-enjoy

Charlus Potter looked down the dining table at his weekend house guests, including his shrew of a sister Minerva, he gave her the small sign that she was to meet him in the study tomorrow after breakfast, the information he required from Minerva could wait till tomorrow after all. He knew after all when to listen to his subordinates when he had to, and he listened to that idiot Brandon, when he reminded him that day of his loyalties and action as a Governor of Hogwarts, really the man was a fool, living in the country with his pathetic horses, no money or influence to speak off, but perhaps he could bond his squib daughter to the man’s idiotic son Arthur. Oh he never acknowledges the girl, and reminded his bonded what a disgrace it was to have off muggle off spring, because that after all is what they are. 

Thank Merlin she had been a girl, and born after his whining bastard son James(literally he reminded himself) so her existence had been able to be kept a dirt family secret never to see the light of day, nobody except for the immediate family knew of her existence, unluckily that included his shrew of a sister Minerva, he often shuddered when he thought of her, the black widow she had been dubbed, not to her face of course(nobody is that stupid he thought), her bonded had died in an accident some years past, but there was rumours that it wasn’t quite an accident, that he had never been able to fully quieten, never mind you couldn’t have everything. 

Then they found out what that prick of a bonded had done to them, and what Minerva had inadvertently cost the family, MONEY and Status, oh status could be brought, his family could testify to that, but the MONEY and McGonagall estate that were the Potters by right, had been left to the squib son, every last penny and blade of grass left to a half-blood, products of a thick drunken muggle and a squib. Oh Minerva had the family thought done the right thing, when the girl was sixteen throw her out on the streets with the name Prince, it doesn’t matter if she lived or died of course she was worthless, but the rest of the McGonagall family, namely the prick and his offspring hadn’t seen it like that, she should be supported they reasoned, why she was worthless, firstly as a witch, then as a squib. Well unbeknownst to Minerva, the prick had kept an eye on her and her son, when he had found out their living conditions, the prick had decided with his offspring’s agreement to bring the squib and half-breed back into the family, he had nearly accomplished it to, then he died in an convenient accident, and the Goblins read his will.

Never will he forget the smug looks of the pricks offspring in that room, they knew the bloody contents of the will(most probably helped draft it), everything except for a few heirlooms given to the remaining children, was to be held in trust till the half-breed came of age, to add salt to the wounds of the family, the vampires (blood sucking parasites the lot of them) who had drawn up the will, had manage to write a clause, that left Minerva almost destitute, an unable to access any part of the estate, oh the rest of the family could, and eldest sibling had managed it, till it more than eclipsed the Potters or Blacks estate now. And to think all that wealth, land etc. belonged to a half breed, so that was why Charlus Potter taking note of the above situation, had not thrown out his waste of a squib daughter, but kept her close and hidden, and he would ensure that she was bonded to some idiot, and Brandon’s idiot son was ideal, it would also keep the Wesley’s under his tight control.

So back to the problem of Minerva he thought, oh he was going to through the shrew out on the streets, after all she wasn’t legally his problem, but she had blackmailed him, she knew and had evidence squirrelled away of what others would call illegal activities, that would earn him a long stint in Azkaban or the dementors kiss, if auror Moody and Bones ever found out, but more importantly, she knew about his squib daughter, and would have ensured that everybody in their circle knew, and he wasn’t going to be the laughing stock of their circle, namely influential members of the modern or light followers. So to his disgust, he had secured a place for Minerva as a Professor, at Hogwarts, and to be truthful it was always good to have another supporter and supplier of information there, and then had to support Minerva out of his family coffers, the wage she received from Hogwarts though generous, nowhere kept Minerva in the life style she had been accustomed to. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Minerva acknowledged the sign her pompous idiot brother gave, really did he not realise she knew that he had wanted to throw her out on the streets, after her bonded death (you learn she found, such a lot from the muggle author Agatha Christie), it was only ensuring that she had enough on him and his illegal activities, and knew that he had a squib daughter hidden away, that made sure he looked after her after all. But now she needed to find a new source of income, since she had lost the deputy headship, and was no longer in charge of Hogwarts finances. But most important of all she had to tell him, that her half breed grandson was at Hogwarts, and was the adopted son of Albus Dumbledore, she had realised after a period of time of reflection that the Potters had to get control of the child, so they then got control of her dead bonded estate, hopefully Charles would start planning tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxx

Sunday morning after breaking their fast of the night (or breakfast), found Minerva and Charlus Potter in his study, and the first question he asked of her “Who, really is this Severus, Minerva, is he really his son from his bonding?”   
And Minerva found herself answering “Yes, Charles! Sad to say, the brat is Albus only child and heir, he’s having to look after him now, the governess died, he couldn’t do anything else”, and no matter what she did, wrote or speak the answer to the question from people regarding Severus Snape was always the same even though she knew she was lying “Yes! The brat is Albus’s natural son and heir” 

She had gone to the best healers in the community, but no potion or curse could be found, that was effecting her, nobody believed her including her brother that she was under the influence of one of the unforgivables, and so Severus remained safe from Potters ministrations, and Minerva’s brother bonded secretly smiled to herself, yes the gypsy blessing that she had cast on her bonded and his family was finally working the blessing cast was ‘a very long life to you and yours, the health for you and yours that you wish on others, and for you and yours to reap the harvesting of you labours and sowing of your seeds’


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of fluff, I always want the Wesley family to have a good life, and with the right encouragement perhaps Arthur can achieve more, and don't worry, with Severus friends and their families, he will still be able to dabble in muggle gadgets to his hearts content, and yes I do jump along the time line as well - enjoy

It was the last Hogsmede weekend before the Yule holidays and the start of the mock NEWT exams, which Arthur Wesley knew he had to pass, to at least stand a chance of obtaining any position in the ministry. He knew what his farther Col. Brandon Wesley thought of him, that he was dim but nice and wouldn’t prove or make anything of himself like his elder siblings, hades bells he thought with jealousy he loves that Severus brat more than me, the brat with his muggles friends are always staying at this parents, his father was always taking time to show and teach Severus something, admittedly with the horses, when he had approached his mother regarding the Severus brat, she had for once not taken his side, and said some tripe about how his father saw Severus the son he never had, and that of course he loved Arthur, like he loved all his children, and why was he jealous of a child who shared the passion and love of horses like his farther, so just grow up, Arthur was almost a man for Merlin’s sake, and wouldn’t have his parents for ever, time to start thinking about his future, and stop wasting his time on minor things. But thought Arthur, he stills loves the brat more than me, and it’s unfair. But Arthur was to meet his girlfriend Molly Prewitt, they had been friends since they first sorted into the hyena pit that was Gryffindor, and even though they had sex and loved each other, both knew it was not to be, Molly family had already agreed to the bonding of her to a rich influential new follower supporter, oh they loved Molly, but as a witch her worth was in what influence promotion of the her family name she could bring, and due to his father’s financial status, and a well-known secret regarding his mother and her sister, he knew the Pewitts would never regard him as the right bonding material for his Molly, but that was wizarding society unfair, but the promotion and the reputation of the family was everything, there was even rumours that Lord Potter had been sounding his father out, about him being bonded to someone, at least thought Arthur it can’t be into the family, he has only the one child, and Arthur couldn’t see old Potter allowing his family genes to be sullied with the likes of his family, Arthur entered the bar of the Hogshead pub and saw Molly saving a chair for him.

Molly sat quietly contemplating the news she had tell Arthur, she knew that she would be lucky if Arthur did not walk away from her, what they had done had been reckless, but fun, and now as her mother would say, she would pay the price. Molly knew that when her father found out her news at Christmas she would be on the streets pregnant, a unbonded pregnant witch was seen as being just as shameful as having sired a squib, and Arthur would be stupid to stand by her and bond to her, but as her mother would say that was life, nobody said it had to be fair.

She was sat at a table nursing as the muggle would say a buttlebear, when Arthur walked in the door, spied her and came and sat down next to her, he ordered a hot chocolate, and they both discussed the coming NEWT mocks, Arthur knew that he had to pass his NEWTS, to be able to get a position in the ministry of magic, especially as he knew that he had to make his own way in the world, and he knew he’d be lucky with his intelligence to get a low level ministry position. When Arthur asked Molly how the revising for the NEWT mocks were going, she shrugged and stated it didn’t matter she wouldn’t be around to see the new year most probably, and then she blurted out to Arthur her predicament, and Arthur astounded her when he said he’d bond to her, if she could survive living on the pittance the ministry paid. 

She didn’t believe Arthur at first, why would he marry her even though the child was his, he should just walk away and leave her, that’s what’s most wizards would do, Arthur stated that he had always loved her and always will and if they had made a child then he would support them both, but it would be difficult he acknowledged, they would have to make their own way in the wizarding world, and that would mean them living on the pittance that the ministry paid to low level employees after he graduated from Hogwarts, he could only hope that his father before throwing him out would give him his inheritance, so that they might be able to afford a house in the country, where they could be almost self-sufficient in food. Now all they had to do was tell their fathers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father John sighed, how could the two students before him have been so stupid, they had effectively messed up their lives. Well at least the young man Arthur Wesley was facing up to his responsibilities, the witch was three months pregnant and knowing the families were light side followers he expected them to be on the streets after their graduation from Hogwarts. They faced a hard, poverty filled life he thought.

A knock on his door, and John let in Brandon Wesley, and excused himself from the room he realised that Mr Wesley would not want to have an audience when told the news from his youngest son, and went to see about sorting out the any final arrangements for the exams that were to start tomorrow.

Brandon Wesley, stood in the Father John’s office in shock after hearing the news from Arthur, he didn’t blame the school, even the old regime the children had known what they were doing, and they had been well and truly caught as the muggles said, quickly thinking on his feet he sent to the two children back to their house, and told not to tell anyone else, and carry on as normal and they would be discussing their future when they returned to the manor for Yuletide, the children quickly scarpered and Brandon went in search of Albus, to see if he could have Severus to stay over at the manor, to provide a cover story as to why he had visited Hogwarts today, thank Merlin he thought it was Friday night, and the child stayed over sometimes with them, though he still very guilty using Severus this way, and then next week he was going to somehow sort out this mess that Arthur and his witch had got themselves into. And like many parents though out time, Brandon thought why him, why in heavens name him, why couldn’t his son have been more careful, ‘well what’s done is done he thought, no use crying over spilt milk’ as the muggles very often say.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was astounded and shocked, he had no prestige or power now, but this year he had two invitations for him and his small family where normally he would have none, Aberforth and Severus to join families for Yuletide. After discussing the options with Aberforth, who was closing the Hogshead pub for the Yuletide period, after all Aberforth had said about the invitations “Money cannot replace seeing the face of Severus during the Yuletide festivities, my regular customers can survive without me for the period” Albus had wisely kept his counsel on the matter, and said the unspoken truth, which was that the customers that drank at the Hogshead pub weren’t welcome anywhere else except their homes, and sometimes not then. When Albus had raised the issue of his absence with John, John had said that he expected nothing else, The Professors that were staying at Hogwarts would look after the pupils, and Fillius, Balli, Hooch and himself were expecting no trouble from the Slytherin pupils, it was Gryffindor pupils that he was dreading looking after. 

So it had been agreed between himself and Aberforth that the main part of Yuletide till the 28 of December would be spent at the Wesley’s manor, where apparently the whole extended family were going to be there including Pomona, and then they would go and stay with Conrad’s family from the 28th of December till the day before Hogwarts recommenced, in fact Severus would be staying with Conrad’s family and extra night so he could go to school straight form Conrad’s house like he normally did. Because this was a major disruption to Severus routine, he had started to tell him a couple of weeks ago what was going to happen, even though Severus seemed to be exited and wanted to stay with his friends and family Albus was still expecting Severus to have meltdowns, he just hoped that the meltdowns would not spoil everybody’s Yuletide.

So with the bags packed, presents wrapped and them sent ahead, Albus and Pomona walked down to Hogsmede to collect Aberforth, where they would travel to the Wesley manor. Severus would already be there, the Wesley’s had arranged for Severus to host his own Christmas party at the manor, and luckily they had agreed to invite the whole of Severus class, whether the manor was still standing they would see tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brandon requested Arthur and Molly to meet him in his study, Kitty was putting Severus down for a nap before supper, the last day of the school term and the party had made him sleepy and crabby, and although he had tried to fight Kitty over him taking a nap (a nap was for babies), he had craved in, when Kitty promised he could stay up till Lizzie and their family arrived, Brandon was secretly hoping that it would be very soon, so Severus could go to bed straight after supper. But before the rest of the extended family and guests arrived, he had sort out the mess the two children had got themselves in to, he knew neither would be happy with what he had arranged, but both him and Kitty had decided it was the only option.

Arthur and Molly had just arrived at the Wesley manor, had been part of the Severus party, where Molly had taken to Severus and played with him and his classmates, Arthur had thought long and hard since that day in the Hogshead, both himself and Molly had agreed that all that cope for from their two families was Molly’s dowry and Arthurs inheritance, and the chances of that happening next to zero, and Arthur couldn’t blame Severus for his predicament, it was all down to him and Molly, and no he was dreading this conversation with his father, hopefully they wouldn’t be thrown out of the manor till after Yuletide.

Brandon sat behind his impressive desk in his study, and gestured for the two children to sit in front of it, he then took a deep breath and outlined his plan to them, which was for Arthur and Molly to be bonded this weekend, Albus would officiate at the bon ding, it would be a quiet bonding held in the manors chapel and attended by close family and friends. Afterwards Arthur would join him in running the stables and Wesley estate, for when he hopefully he took over the running when Brandon wouldn’t be able to any more. Needless to say he had liaised with Molly’s family, and in order for her to bond with Arthur with Molly fathers blessing, he had forgone her dowry. 

He had agreed with Father John, that as Arthur would be learning how to manage the estate, and Molly was indisposed that they would both leave Hogwarts forthwith, after all Brandon had reasoned with Arthur being groomed to run the family estate, he didn’t need to have his NEWTS. But there was a big but to this plan happening, and that Arthur and Molly had to accept Severus and his extended family into this family fully and without resentment, as Brandon saw Severus as a son, and Arthurs younger brother, so severus family by extension became part of their family. And Arthur and Molly happily agreed, as Molly would say for years afterwards, Brandon’s father hadn’t thrown them out as they expected, but had supported them, and for that she would be eternally grateful, hopeful she wished her family would in time forgive her for the shame she was bringing to the Prewitt and Wesley family. 

Arthur had suddenly realised, that his father was as his mother had said getting old. And could have legitimately just thrown them out on the streets with just the clothes on their back, but had instead found a way to support him and his new family, and he had realised this afternoon when seeing his father with Severus he wasn’t jealous of their relationship, he just hoped and wished his father will have the same relationship with his newest grandchild, and best of all Molly and himself didn’t have to run the gauntlet of the house of the hyenas anymore. Arthur also vowed that he would in time start to take some of the day to day pressure of running the Wesley’s estate from him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lily will not be redeemed, I strongly believe that attitudes etc arfe laid down in early childhood, and sorry for those who believe that Lilly in the cannon didn't realise how bad the abuse was, I believe she did, and refused to tell her parents or aadult about it, I believe most children would have told an adult their concerns regarding severus - enjoy

She officially hated their potions professor the bastard, thought Lilly that hours spent in the library wasted cramming with the rest of her house for the potions exam, which they had all failed. How did the git manage it, oh, the arsehole told them not to waste their time revising the course work, and what does the f…king bastard do, a week before the exam, inform them said exam was their individual lab reports that he given the at the end of September, said lab report (1500 words with credited references, no particular figure required, but most journal articles and papers of that length usually have twenty references less than five years old) would be the written component of the exam, and the practical, brewing the bloody thing, so except for geek face (think mechano indeed) they had failed said exam, so all those hours wasted cramming for a non-existent exam. Oh joy of joy, when they had all descended upon said library to quickly hash out said lab reports, the other houses had managed to snag the lot, so no references, hell no bloody information about said topics for the lab report. So the long and the short off it she had a cumulative troll for her potions work this term, if only Snivellous had not been thrown out, he would have completed her potions and magic and uses assignments for her, she would have aced both subjects and he still would have kissed the ground she walked on, she really hoped his father had given him a good hiding when he got thrown out of Hogwarts.

Of course she knew he was abused, he couldn’t really hide the bruises he sported after his father had given him a little something to think over. But she didn’t care, he was a weird greasy haired freak, that she could use, the secret was ensuring that her ‘friends’ and peers never realised that she had befriended him. Oh and that had been relatively simple, he was too thick to even realise that she was insulting him to his greasy, hook nosed face. No there were two kinds of people in this world she had quickly realised, no matter what their minister said, ones like her who were smart, beautiful, confident and popular, and ones like Snivellous, the losers in life, and she would use such losers to ensure that she stayed top of the pile thank you very much. Well hopefully they would be given their report cards to take home, like they had been in primary school, and then she could doctor the potions and a few of her other marks from other subjects including maths, again how she hated the professors teaching the subject, tosser the lot of them. Yes, thought Lilly she could doctor the report card, or sweet talk her parents round, after all they always believed their princess.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly got off the Hogwarts express, at Kings Cross and met not her parents, but her father’s cousin wife, who informed her that her parents had asked her and her husband (Mr and Mrs boring, I’ve got everything though hard work couple) to meet Lilly at the Kings cross, and then tomorrow they would drive her to Cokeworth, and continue on to their holiday with at her great aunts and uncle (old fossils the both of them) with Petunia who they were taking with them, so she could have quality time with her parents, whatever thought Lilly, whatever. What ‘Mrs Boring ‘had neglected to tell Lilly, was that her parents were so angry with her, her father did not trust to show himself up in front of strangers if he met his princess of the train. She had listened to her cousin inform her that Lilly apparently had trolls for three subjects, and the rest of the professors were not complimentary about her attitude or behaviour that term, only one professor sung her praises and that was her head of house, and what with him and his wife being informed about what the real Lilly was like (and she had made sure she got the boot in as well) the talk they were going to have with Lily was long overdue. But secretly Mrs boring thought no matter what the little talk or punishment, Lilly would always be a ‘mean girl’ as they were called now a days. No although she didn’t believe in corporal punishment for children but in Lilly’s case the saying ‘spare the rod and spoil the child’ could have been made for her, she had never had to face up to her actions or disciplined for breaking the rules, her parents had allowed her to get away with almost everything, even going so far at times to blame Petunia for any trouble Lilly got into. Wel!l Mrs Boring thought it’s too late to start to try to rectify that now, no Lilly and her outlook on life would never change, she was a nasty, manipulative piece of work, and she would continue to be, thank god they never had children she often thought, especially if they had turned out like Lilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright and early the next day, saw Lilly and her father’s relatives set off for Cokeworth, how boring could you get thought Lilly, they had quickly finished the small talk, and the four hours it took them to get her home were tortuous, oh no they couldn’t stop for breakfast at McDonald, it had to be a pokey Little Chef.

Mrs Boring just wanted the journey to end, next time vowed Bill and Emily were coming to collect Lily, she could not stand another road trip like this, an angry silence except for the music prevailed in the car. Lilly had pushed her luck with her husband, and when she whined once to many times, he pulled over in a layby on the A14 link road, and told her if she didn’t shut the f…k up, then she’d be walking the rest of the way to Cokeworth, because he for one was not going to put up with crap attitude any longer. So after that very unusual outburst from her husband (twenty-six years of marriage, and she could count the number of times he had used to word bloody on one hand, and never anything else) the journey was completed in silence, and thank God, she thought, at long last we have arrived at Lilly house, and just as they pulled up into the drive way the door opened to reveal her parents.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter, had no access to the internet this weekend, so kept everything in one chapter, lots of fluff concerning Severus, maurader and lilly bashing, you have been warned - enjoy

Arthur Wesley found himself sitting with Severus asleep on his lap in his father’s study, he had been reading the muggle book Sounder to him. Severus after waking from his nap, had refused to go to bed after supper even though his aunt and uncle Lizzie and Darcy had arrived just before supper with their families, even the beseeching’s from Severus dad Albus had no effect, for one of only the few times since he had been adopted by Albus, he threw a tantrum to get his own way, Severus wanted to stay up with the adults, and stay up he will. Severus didn’t realise that the entertainment he wanted to see and be a part of after supper was boring. Like most wizarding families, the evening entertainment consisted of Georgian era pursuits, and it was going to be the family entertaining each other by singing and playing music in the manors music room, so to stop the tantrum from Severus escalating to a full out meltdown, and to calm down the situation, Arthur had volunteered to sit with Severus a while and read to him, then Severus and Arthur would re-join the rest of the family in the music room, and as everybody had hoped severus was fast asleep, had been for an hour, but Arthur just couldn’t make himself put the child to bed and join the others yet. 

He had even amazed himself, by promising Severus that he would help Severus read his favourite blood thirsty muggle poem to the family one evening, Arthur promised Severus that he would practise the poem with him, and Arthur thought he didn’t begrudge spending the time with Severus at all. Arthur looked up to see his mother standing in the study doorway “He’s asleep, time to put him to bed Arthur, he’ll be up very early, and as he now sees you as his newest big brother, he’ll be hounding you over the Yuletide” His mother commented.

“I don’t mind him hounding me, he really is quite adorable once you allow yourself to get to know him, but how early is early, mother?” asked Arthur (hoping to hear nine or the earliest eight in the morning)  
“Oh! He’s normally up and dressed and ready to go by the latest six in the morning” relied Kitty, and Arthur just groaned at her laughing.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sirius Black just looked at his parents, they were joking no way was his life going into hades in a handcart like this. It was the morning after he returned from Hogwarts for the Yuletide break, he noticed on his father’s desk, his report card open for the term. Instead of berating him, harassing him about his attitude, work ethic etc. like his old dears normally did, (just tune them out, there’s nothing they can do, he thought), he found himself mistaken. He was told his mother’s decision (normally, both parents in a family made these decisions, but everybody knew who really ruled this particular Black household, his mother), as heir presumptive to the Black Lordship, he was going to be made to live up to his responsibilities and not pass them on to younger brother Regulas (whatever as the muggles say, thought Sirius), then his father Orion Black dropped his bombshell, effectively ending Sirius life as he knew it.

Apparently Col. Wesley had come up with the perfect solution, he was in contact with his Wizarding Native Indian American Brethren, who ran a rehabilitation camp for young magical people who were out of control, and so he had contacted them and Sirius was going attend the camp, and learn self-control and discipline, also at the camp were mind healers who would help Sirius with his mental issues, the family Orion also stated would be working with mind healers here, to help them see and rectify the actions and decisions that they had made regarding the upbringing of their children. 

The conditions and rules of the camp, were that Sirius for his duration of time spent there (at least a year, more realistically two his parents had been told), would only have limited contact with his family, when the mind healers and organisers of the camp thought it would be beneficial (his parents would be updated regularly on Sirius progress or lack of it), and definitely none with his acquaintances and friends here, usually not till the end of his stay. He would not be allowed to use any magic, the Native American Indians believed that hard work was one of the ways to instil self-discipline, ethos of responsibility and get and maintain physically fit. Oh and too had to his joy, the camp was in the middle of nowhere, making Hogwarts look like it was in the centre of Diagon Alley. When Sirius was deemed reformed enough, he would be attending the prison that was the Wizarding Military American Academy that Father John order ran (one of the successful wizarding schools they owned and run), to ensure that he was equipped when he left school, with the right attributes and personality to assume the responsibilities of being the heir to the Lordship Black.

Of course another reason for shipping him into the wilds of nowhere, was so that his younger, smarter brother tenure at Hogwarts starting next year, would not be over shadowed by his antics at Hogwarts, oh his shrew of a mother had said, enjoy the Yuletide break, because the day after he was on a plane to the middle of nowhere, where his stint in hades was to begin, oh yes the time ruling the roost with the rest of the marauders at Hogwarts was over for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin was a clever young man, clever than most people gave him credit for, as Petunia would have told you, there are many types of bullies, and bullies like most predators hunt in packs for safety of numbers, and Remus was a bully, one of the nastiest types there were. The description that would fir the best was the Uriah Heap bully. He was a mixture of two bully types, The passive aggressor and the mercenary.

He was the person you felt sorry for, the person who if he hadn’t hitched up with the marauders, would have been the bullied, he was the studious and timid one, didn’t have the confidence to go against his brash friends, he needed the safety of the marauders to stop him from being bullied. His mother was seriously ill, he was a werewolf s with the attached problems, he was helpful to the prefects, hardworking and pleasant to the professors. Oh if he would only see that he didn’t need the marauders friendship, that they were holding him back the professors and other adults in his life thought and said to each other.

But the fact was he did need the marauders friendship, more than they needed his, the marauders allowed him to not only get away with his bullying, but allowed others to take the blame for it. He had never been bullied, he had always been part of a gang of bullies, he had never felt scared around others, he could easily hold his own in most fights and had in the past when he had to. Yes, his mother was seriously ill it was true, but so were parents of some of his peers, with illness and diseases as bad or worse than his mothers and they didn’t bully anyone. Yes, he came from a poor family like that Snape boy, but nobody had ever made fun of his clothes and looks or bullied him for it. Oh he could have stopped the marauders from hazing the weaker students, the weird and odd students, but unbeknownst to the people in authority, he was the main one who thought out the hazing, oh not the off the spur stuff, no the nastier types of bullying, the pranks and hazing that took time to work out, but he never got caught, stayed out of the way when the bullying went down, looked repentant when the marauders got caught. Oh he was the person who wouldn’t slag you off to your face, but ensured everybody knew your perceived faults, you know the fact that your robes were just a little too shabby, and were fashionable two years ago, you only managed to achieve an average on that easy test or assignment, the fact that your father had lost their job etc., the person who ensure that even if he had to include you in that conversation; would ensure your views were belittled and that you were excluded ever so slightly. And then the real kicker as it were, take your ideas and parade them as his own. And the werewolf issue, get real, Remus knew that there was nothing that could be done to get him kicked out of Hogwarts, after all old Dumbledore had to get the board of governor’s permission for him to attend Hogwarts, he wasn’t scared of Mooney his werewolf, he had learnt years ago to live with Mooney, in fact to his mind Mooney was a wimp, only wanting to run and hide during the full moons, if anybody came his way. As stated above all the professors and prefects loved Remus, he had made sure of that, and his Christmas at home going swimmingly thank you, apart from that hic cup with potions result, he had ensured he scored outstanding’s or exceed expectations on the rest of his subjects, so his parents were happy with him. Oh Remus knew how to play the game to win, and if need be he would toss over the marauders his supposed friends and join a new group of bullies, to keeps his reputation and options intact. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Potter was to his friends the marauders, what Draco Malfoy was to his henchmen in the famous children’s books Harry Potter, he was the leader, the one that made the decisions, the one whose peers hoped his eye didn’t alight upon. And like the Draco Malfoy of the Harry Potter series, he had a father who always support him and help him get out of trouble. The difference admittedly between Draco and his goons, and James and his marauders, was that the marauders were made up of intelligent thinking children, not mindless goons, and Draco had been loved by both his parents.

James had grown up knowing that his mother loved him, and would protect him with her life if she could, but she was weak, and had though time been bullied down to an insignificant witch by his father. James was not stupid, he knew that his father just tolerated him most days, but as the only known heir to the Potter Lordship, knew that his father would do everything in his considerable power to keep James out of trouble. After all, as his father always said, it didn’t matter how well he did at school, his future was secure, when he left Hogwarts, he would bond with the right Witch (even a muggle born maybe) produce an heir and spare, and sit around allowing others to do the work for him thank you very much. His father had realised quite quickly that James was not only lazy, but thick and showed no interest in the running of their estate or Lordship, so to that end Charles Potter had ensured early on in James childhood that he entrusted the running of the Lordship and Potter Estate to capable hands when he died, a very competent Estate manager (A wizard named Wickham) was in charge of the estate, all his waste of a son had to do, was keep out of serious trouble and produce the heir and spare when he left Hogwarts, so as long as the Lordship was secured with an heir and spare he would have to be happy. So all James Potter did during the Yuletide holidays, was spend his time attending the DE rigor social events of the Yuletide season with his parents, after all as his father often said, who cared what happened at Hogwarts, so James dismissal report card from the school remained unread. But perhaps Charles Potter should have taken heed of the old muggle saying that it takes less time than a generation for a gentleman and his family to become paupers, or paupers to become gentlemen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Pettigrew the rat as the marauders called him, was the follower that everybody thought Remus Lupin was, he was scared of his own shadow, had no confidence and had been bullied at his school before attending Hogwarts, so he had done what countless people did before and would do afterwards, became part of a group for his own protection. Oh, don’t get me wrong he was a nasty piece of work, only looking out for himself, and he would always align himself with a better more profitable person or group that came his way, but for now the marauders gave him protection and allowed him to carry out the nastier traits he had. And if he was honest with himself, it felt good to be the hunter, instead of the hunted for once, oh last year at primary school he had been like that weirdo Snape, bullied on for being different, so before he attended Hogwarts, he had done his homework, knew which house to be sorted into, and had proceeded to be integrated into the marauders. If the marauders ever were broken up or overpowered by other groups, then Peter like the rat he was, would quietly leave the group and reinvent and align himself to another powerful person or group, so to that end, he always knew which way the wind was blowing, and he was beginning to think about leaving the sinking ship that was the marauders, like the rat he was. 

The yuletide holidays for Peter, would be as uneventful as most muggles was, he had except for potions, and his parents thank god being muggles didn’t realise how important they were in wizarding society (it’s the same as cooking mum, just the same) had scored an average in most of his subjects, he had realised early on, that if he wanted to survive Hogwarts and the changes that the regime was implementing, that the best course of action was to score average on all his subjects, work hard but not too hard, enough to pass and never ever show anybody how intelligent you were. Peter had always believed you needed to keep a little something in reserve as it were, and it was far better for people to underestimate you then know how cleaver and capable you were. 

No Peters Yuletide was going to be as boring as most of the other Yuletide or Christmas as his family called them. Most of the Christmas holiday would be spent lazing around his parents’ home, completing his holiday homework reluctantly, the Christmas day routine would consist of the yearly attendance at church in the morning, breakfast, present opening, watching television, Christmas dinner (cooked by his mum from Delia Smith’s cooking book the perfect English Christmas dinner), listening to the boring queen’s speech, family walk, more telly, games, supper and games and telly, then bed. Boxing day was spent in the purgatory of visiting or being visited by extended family, and this year his family, consisting of his parents and their five children would be visiting his aunt and her extended family, and he knew the hatred that he had of them was mutual.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lilly as her aunt Mrs Boring had known she would, had effectively missed the bullet, oh she had been berated regarding her report card from Hogwarts, and her general behaviour and attitude in her life, it seemed that while she had been at Hogwarts, everybody including her bitch of a horse faced sister had got into the bitch fest that was her life. Even their minister had managed to get the boot in (where was Christian love and understanding then, that the old git kept on about), so the end of the sooooooooooo long and boring discussion (really she had tuned out,, when they kept on and on about her attitudes concerning others, and especially the weirdo Snape Kid), oh she had used the crocodile tears and I really didn’t know what was happening lines, so the long and short of it was that she was to get outstanding’s in all subjects except the three she had got Trolls on, and then she was required to get the overall score of average, of and to stay out of trouble at Hogwarts, and change her attitude towards others, she had to realise that everybody had their talents and contributed to society, right thought Lilly another four plus of hours watching the videos of Forrest Gump (life is like a chocolate box), Rain man and Schindlers list over the Christmas holidays. When thought Lilly was her parents going to realise that in life there was winners like herself and losers like the weirdo Snape boy and now her parents.

 

The real shock was that Lilly’s perfect life had ended, her parents had informed her, that her bum of a father had been made redundant, so to that end they were selling up in Cokeworth and moving in with the Borings down south, to that hovel near a New Town they lived in (believe her once seen, you never wanted to visit it again) Petunia would be attending a prestigious specialist school (everything paid for the Borings her sister now having the advantages that were hers by right, not her horse faced stupid sister), it was hoped her father would be able to find work at the company Mr Boring worked at. But that was not the worst of it.

Gone would be the fashionable clothes and robes from the best and prestigious shops, no her mother had helpfully told her, One of Mrs Borings considerable talents was dressmaking, so to cut costs Mrs Boring would be making her robes and her clothes would be coming from high street shops such as M&S, Tesco and Debenhams from now on. Her mother assured her she would never notice the difference (yeh! thought Lilly, Mrs Borings definition of fashionable was the fifties, not now, and high street chain clothing just were not the same at all), there would be other little savings, seeing as the Borings was helping out their family, second hand books, cheaper parchment and quills etc., everything thought Lilly that made her top of the heap and one of the popular girls at school, when Lily had complained about the unfairness of Petunia getting (she didn’t put it that way of course) what she deserved and needed, The Borings would be buying Petunias clothes and school books as well etc. and they would be brand new. Her father had gently replied that the Borings were helping to outfir the girls, and that Petunia’s books were not as expensive as Lillys, and her clothing all ready came from the high street shops. Yes, it was official thought Lilly, Mrs Boring hated her and would do everything to ensure her life at Hogwarts was hell, and then her father had added the final fatal wounds, The Borings were very good friends with her bastard of a potion master, and he had just advised the Borings and now her parents, on what exactly Lilly needed to do to turn her life around. In fact, Mrs Borings family was very good friends and considered the Dumbledore’s as part of their extended family, and they would all be meeting up again over to see in the New Year, wouldn’t that be nice thought Lilly, a week with a group of losing tossers. 

So to summarise thought Lilly, she was going to live with the Borings, in their perfect five bedroomed house in a little town called Letchworth, her sister got to have the life now that she deserved, and she had to live with the unfairness of second hand books and homemade robes, high street off the rail clothes). Yep her life was going to be hell thought Lilly unless she managed to turn things around so she was on top of the heap again.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
On the Sunday morning, the bonding of Arthur Wesley and Molly Prewitt took place, in the Wesley manors ornate ballroom, as promised only the Wesley extended family attended and a few friends (The Malfoys, The compete Black family, the Lordship Black family consisting of Orion and Walberg and their sons Sirius and Regulas and the other part of the Black family, Orion’s brother, his bonded and three daughters, Tom Riddle, Conrad and his extended family and finally the Dumbledore’s) but really the friends invited were consisted part of the Wesley extended family. The Pewitts family although giving their blessing to the union, would not attend the bonding, still feeling the shame of their daughter having as they thought bonding below her, although both head of the families was classed as gentleman wizards, the Pewitts were classed as being of a much higher status due to their perceived influence within wizarding society and their wealth. Both which the Wesley’s eclipsed, but which Brandon had never felt the need to brag about, thank you very much.

The day before had seen both Arthur and Molly be fitted with the traditional bonding robes, the witch wore a green robe edged with purple, to signify a witch’s link to the Gaia (mother earth) and her perceived fertility, the wizard wore a purple robe with green trimming, the purple robe signified the wizard becoming the head of their bonded family, with the green trimming signifying the wizards link to Gaia. The robes were of conservative cut, and the colouring followed the tradition of the old ways.

The room itself had been decked out by the Wesley house elves, with help from the extended family’s house elves, and they had surpassed themselves, flowers from the hot houses of Pembury, the Bingley’s and Wesley’s greenhouses adorned the room. The chandeliers had been cleaned and sparkled, table and chairs for the wedding breakfast feast were outfitted with ivory covers, edged with entwined green and purple embroided trimmings and the Wesley best cutlery and china had been cleaned and was being used.

Albus was happy and proud to bond the young couple, remembering that in his other timeline, the young couple had to go through the stigma and shame with no support from their families at all, their bonded lives had been hard and filled with poverty, there had definitely been love but he didn’t know about respect. But even love and respect (if there had been any) had not been able to stop the young couple’s family from being adversely effected by his ‘for the greater good’ nonsense, or even by the light way cause, he hoped that this time, things would be very different, he did secretly wonder if they would still have the seven children they had, but that was for now in a uncertain future. 

As in all traditional magical bonding’s, family and guests milled about, partaking of the wedding breakfast feast, the bonding ceremony itself was an arduous and long affair, and really only the couple being bonded and master of ceremonies were involved, after the congregation vowed to support and help the new bonded family to fulfil their duties etc. 

Severus had soon become bored with the ceremony itself, and so the house elves quietly took him to the old nursery, where he played quietly until he was found by Orion Black sliding down the main hall stairs on a tray, helpfully supplied by the house elves. And that is where Walberg later found her bonded, Aberforth, Abacus, Regulas and Severus with servants and house elves sliding down the stairs on trays, the telling off everybody caught sliding down the stairs by Georgina ,Darcy’s younger sister would go down in the annuals of history thought Darcy, but really couldn’t Georgina have found them a little later, after all the men’s team were just about to start beating the women team in the stair races, and he for one had never had so much fun at a bonding in his life, and who knew that Walberg Black could fling herself down the stairs like that.

At the end of the bonding ceremony and the end of the long day, the couple changed into the traditional white robes, to signify to the guests and wizarding society, that they were starting a new phase of their lives, the wedding guests then as per tradition vowed to help and support the newly bonded couple in their life, to give them advice and encouragement when needed, even if it was not welcomed all the time. 

Supper was served for all the guests in the main manors dining room, it was a formal affair, with the traditional separation of sexes after supper, and then the men joining the women in the music room after supper for the traditional entertainment and pursuits. Although Sirius was attending the main supper and entertainment with the family, and was bored out of his mind he was glad to see that the Dumbledore brat had been dispatched somewhere, at least thought Sirius he isn’t going to take away my rightful place as the most important child here, Sirius as being the presumptive heir to the Lordship Black, had though his young life got used to a level of attention from people around him, and it was very disquieting for him to see that even his father had fallen under the Dumbledore’s brat influence, and Severus had quickly become the centre of everybody including the bonded couple, servants and house elves attention.

 

Whilst the rest of the family including Sirius were enjoying the evening entertainment, Severus had been allowed to join below stairs the Wesley manor servants and house elves, the Wesley’s, as well as a few older traditional families employed human and as well as house elves, and when there was a major celebration, like a bonding the families house elves and servants would party like there was no tomorrow. There was food, and dancing, game playing and even the old retired Butler Hudson sang and played games, it was one of the best parties that Severus had ever been to.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly lay on her and Arthurs bed, in their new bedroom, their bonding had not been what her family had envisioned for her at all. The bonding ceremony itself would have been the quicker version that the new ways followers used. Her family would have ensured that only the right type of people and family were in attendance, best behaviour would have been expected of all, and the speeches at the wedding breakfast after the ceremony would have gone on forever.

Whereas her and Arthurs bonding whilst following the old ways followers traditions, had turned out to be more fun, oh it was weird to be the centre of attention, but then not the centre of attention, the bonding ceremony itself had been shared only really by herself and Arthur and Albus Dumbledore, and the rest of the extended family had got on with the serious business of enjoying themselves, even having races down the main stair cases, who knew house elves could cheat like that, and seeing the staid old Walberg and other women flying down the stairs with their robes and dresses in the air was a riot and one of the most memorable parts of the bonding (she would definitely be putting that memory in the family pensive for future recollections), but even though most of the family had done their own thing during the bonding ceremony, there was Molly appreciated the feeling of support and love that the family had managed to show them. It felt strange to realise that this was her family now, and the family she realised were made up of strange, funny, conservative and quirky individuals, and after meeting them she felt that she might fit in after all, she shuddered when she thought how her and Arthurs lives could have turned out, if Arthurs father hadn’t decided to support them, but turned them out of the family as would have been his right and duty if he follow the new ways strictly, it would have been a hard, poverty filled life for sure.

Molly attention also turned to the extended family at the bonding, everybody there, Molly had realised was seen as a family member, and she had suddenly realised at the supper in the evening, that most of the wizarding families in attendance were individuals that her father and family had thought were important to cultivate. Oh the individuals in attendance at her bonding obviously followed the old traditions, but even so they still had considerable power and wealth that her family needed to cultivate for their advancement. And Molly thought with a smirk, her family may have just blown it, by inadvertently insulting her new family, by their nonattendance at her bonding ceremony, and she knew for the old way followers, the disrespect shown by turning down such an event would never be forgiven. 

But Molly as well as Arthur (as he admitted) was scared that she wouldn’t be able to live up to her new responsibilities of bonded, mother and learning how to run a large imposing household, how she wished she had now taken the extra subject of mathematics from her third year, it would be very helpful about now, well she told herself. Yes, she thought her bonded life would be hopeful good and long, at least she wasn’t to be bonded to that old creep of a wizard her family had planned for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surely thought Arthur, there was a law against a person being woken up at six on the day after their bonding. He had been awoken by Severus that morning, his head had been ponding with a migraine (he did not have a hangover thankyou), oh his mother had been correct, Severus had decided that as Arthur was now his big brother, that said big brother would happily get up at the crack of dawn every morning and entertain him, so as he said being poked awaked by a bright black eyed child, and informed that they were to look after the horses, so please get up quickly. So here he was mucking out said horses and stables with Severus and the old stable hand and manager that his father employed. Severus, Arthur could see just loved every horse, animal he came in contact with, and saw that looking after the animals was a part of loving them, it was hard physical work, and Arthur still didn’t really know what he was doing, but the stable hand had said he would by the end of Yuletide. Severus had been given the important task of brushing that monster Darcy’s horse Deviller, under the very careful eve of house elf and Stable yard manager, of course after Arthur and severus had finished in the stables, stable staff would redo all Severus hard work, to ensure Deviller was ready for Darcy. Oh Severus had a schedule to keep to everyday, and now so did Arthur till at least 28 December, and unbeknownst to Arthur would for most days keep the schedule of looking and mucking out the horses and stables that severus followed, as well learn how run the families estate, and by doing so, he earned his fathers, and everybody else’s respect, and over a period of time was able to take most of the day to day running and planning from Brandon shoulders, becoming the success that his father had always wanted him to be.

Arthur that day, had his first ever riding lesson with Severus, oh Arthur had grown up around the estates horses, but had always been a bit scared of them, and had never learned like his older siblings to ride. But Severus, Arthur found out did not know what was impossible, if you wanted to ride a horse you learnt, and Arthur needed and wanted to ride horses, so Arthur would learn with him, well! all Arthur could say with fact after his first riding lesson, was that he ached from muscles he didn’t know he had. He was just about to slink off for a nap (to get rid of the niggling headache now), when Severus managed to engage him and Molly in playing with him, oh! not the nice colouring books and colourful games he saw Severus normally quietly playing with, oh! no Severus wanted to play the Star trekking game in the music room, after an hour of Severus and Molly screeching and running around the room, his father with Darcy managed to relieve them, so that Molly and himself could go and have a lie down, where he fell asleep almost immediately, how could Severus he complained to Molly keep going all day to eight at night, and Molly just laughed and said that was children for you, well if that was the case thought Arthur, they were only going to have the one, he wouldn’t be able to cope with more.

When Molly and Arthur finally made it down to evening dinner after their sleep, and they had faced the gauntlets of jokes, remarks and knowing looks, Arthur was relieved to see that Severus would not be at the evening dinner, he loved the Severus now, but realised the very formal dinners the family would now be having during the Yuletide period, would be very confusing for Severus. It would be expected for Severus, like most wizarding children to be a model of behaviour at the dinner and afterwards, and although the extended family would make the allowances for Severus condition and behaviour derided from that, the other dinner guests invited during the Yuletide period wouldn’t. So to the families’ relief, Severus had been invited by the servants to have his evening diner with them, where they accepted his behaviour, of course Severus would be joining the family for the main family Yuletide festival meals, where his behaviour would not be a problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was loving his Yuletide holidays with his now very large family, he always had people tom play with him, and new brother Arthur was fun to be with, even though he did have to get him up nearly every day, and why did he want to sleep with a girl. Oh he had girlfriends, but they were like boys really and shunned the boring things other girls did. So in his mind to even think about sleeping with girls was crazy, but Molly he thought was okay really, a prettier version of his girlfriends.

Severus had been invited by Mr Hudson to have dinner with the servants down stairs, and he loved it, they all sat in the same place at the table, and Mr Hudson said grace (boring words, about thanking someone for food), then they had dinner, and it was always one of his favourites, and everybody said what they had been doing that day, and he told them all about his day. Although Mr Hudson was nice and lovable, and smelt like everybody else in his family safe, Mr Hudson could be very strict, in fact stricter than anybody else he knew. One look from Mr Hudson, and people stopped what they were doing or saying, there was a correct way to do everything he found out. How to sit, how to eat and what to say at the table. But everybody said that he had Mr Hudson wrapped around his little finger, one look from Severus when Mr Hudson was about to tell him off, and Mr Hudson would shake his head and let it go, so Severus was the one that the rest of the servants, house elves and even the family got to get them out of trouble with Mr Hudson.

After dinner, Severus would be allowed to play games with them, until Mr Hudson told him a story from a big book called the holy bible, the book used funny words, but Severus loved the stories even the blood thirsty ones, and then he had to go to bed, but before that, Mrs Hudson, Mr Hudson’s bonded and cook, would make just for him his special hot chocolate, and then he would have to go to say good night to the rest of his family and their friends in one of the big rooms, and his dad would then take him upstairs to bed and read to him another story, and then he would fall asleep and wake up at half five the next day, get ready and go find his new big Brother Arthur so they could do it all again, and he never got bored art all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lilly never considered herself to be a mercenary cow, that her aunt Boring called her. No she had standards thank you, that she knew she deserved and needed. It was her family duty she believed to provide her with said items, and they had fallen well short.

Instead of her large perfect bedroom she had in Cokeworth, she was staying in the small box room in the Borings house, oh no she didn’t need to have a decent room Mrs Boring had said, she was after all going to be staying at Hogwarts for most of the time, any studying that needed to be done, had to be done under the watchful eye of the Borings, after all she obviously needed the help, after the dismissal report card she had got that term (had her parents shown it to everybody), being part of a mixed magical and muggle community, meant that she wasn’t seen as being special any more, she was, she was told a stuck up lazy little bitch, that had to get over herself, and that statement wasn’t uttered by Mrs Boring, no it was said by the their new minsters wife.

So for her Christmas haul this year instead of the usual stuff she got, she had got supplies of new parchment and quill, new helpful text books for all her subjects at Hogwarts, the Borings had paid for a tutor to help her catch up with her course work and instil good working and study habits, replenishing of her potions kit, with good quality ingredients and equipment, and a few childish board games, the money she had been given had been put into a high interest saving account, so she would have something for when she left school to fall on (wasn’t her parents job, to support her till she got bonded and out of the working class hell they lived in), new clothes from high street chain stores. made up the rest of her Christmas presents, really Mr Boring, had admonished, quite enough had been spent on Lilly, how much did she think that the tutoring etc. was costing, just be thankful that she got what she did. so she now looked like a fifties pauper geek, such not the look for Hogwarts, she would be bullied mercilessly she knew, and would have to work hard to keep the advantage and friends she had cultivated last term. But that wasn’t the worst of it, her bitch of a sister Petunia, had been given the same as her, as having the bigger bedroom, where Mrs Boring had decreed she needed as she would be studying in the room throughout the year. Lilly had suddenly realised that although she was still her parent’s favourite, Petunia was starting slowly eclipse her in their eyes, and Petunia was rest of her family’s favourite between the two girls, and the least liked amongst the other children in the family, Hell they even admitted that they liked the thicko her cousin instead of her. No with the Borings and the family holding the purse strings and so helpfully pointing out the perceived deficits in Lilly character, Lilly’s perfect life was over.

To add insult to injury thought, Lilly had been made to study over the Yuletide break, Mrs Boring wasn’t going to pay good money for nothing she said, so every morning (except for Christmas day and boxing day) she was up and dressed by eight in the morning and studied with the tutor till eight the adults got back from work at night. Oh Lilly now wished that she had stayed at Hogwarts for the Yuletide break, at least there she wouldn’t have had to spend all her time studying. No vowed Lilly, when she was successful, rich and bonded to the right wizard (James Potter sprung to mind), then she would pay her losers of a family back, tenfold for making her the laughing stock of Hogwarts, now the most pressing problem she had she realised was to find the angle she was going to use to explain her new look, when she returned to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia was ashamed of her sister Lilly, couldn’t Lilly just see how grateful that she be to her Uncle and Aunt and her aunts extended family. When her father had lost his job, it had them hard, and if it hadn’t been for the generosity of her uncle and aunt, then Petunia did not want to think what could have happened. Her uncle and aunt (Denise and Ray) had insisted that her family sell up, pay off the debts they had accrued, and start a new life down south, living with them till her parents could get settled. They had waited till Lilly had returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, before breaking the news, before her family finally moved into the nice, but quirky five-bedroom house in Letchworth, Denise’s extended family lived around them, in different villages and towns.

But best of all for Petunia, her parents had come to realise with encouragement from Ray, Denise and the rest of the family, that her interest and love of mathematics and science should be encouraged. Ray was always explaining to her different scientific and engineering thins, he was after all a software engineer, being a Doctor in maths and engineering. She had been able to not only keeping touch with Severus, but explain to him more fully some of the more difficult theorems and problems they were both have trouble with, and the joy when she found out her friend severus and his family would be spending New year with her family had been the icing on the cake.

She had been a bit overwhelmed, when she had received her Christmas presents from their new family, she didn’t need or want the new clothes etc. that she got, but one of her new uncles had just smiled and said jokingly it was to ensure that she would look perfect for her boyfriend she wrote to. She knew Lilly was furious and jealous of the attention that Petunia was getting, but she found she didn’t care, as she wrote to Severus, she would with hard work and determination seized the advantages that attending her new prestige school would give her, to reach her ambitions. 

Petunia wondered, what Lilly would do when she recognised Severus as the boy she had bullied, she hoped that Lilly didn’t try to make his life hell again, but she did think that Lilly had enough right now to contend with the changes in her life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Christmas fluff sorry -Can I just say, that I don't see Severus as being a brat here at all, he just thinks because something is being hidden from him, then it must be his present, I wanted Severus to be spoilt as well - enjoy

Severus hurried to the stables bright and early Yuletide morning, he had got up even earlier than normal and had dragged a surprised house elf out of the manor house. Severus of cause would go back to see what father Christmas had got him later, but he wanted to see and greet the present his big brother had got him. Oh he knew it was a surprise present, Arthur hadn’t told anyone but one of the stable hands, who had been with him when he brought his present, and his present was in a stall near to Deviller, Severus being the kind boy he was, of course had an apple for his present and the other horses including Deviller. 

He ran to the stall that held his very own horse, Black beauty stood there, the horse was nearly as tall as Deviller, and was black except for a white patch on its nose. Severus knew it would be a long time before he could ride Blackie (as he called his horse now), apparently Blackie had been badly hurt in its life, and needed to get well, and when it was well enough probably in the summer (the animal doctor had told Arthur, according to the stable hand), then Severus would have learnt enough to go riding across the field of the Wesley estate on his very own horse, hopefully alone. Yes, thought Severus this was the very best present he had, he would always look after Blackie now, and what adventures they would have, they could play pirates, explorers, he could go on long rides with uncle Brandon and his other family members, yes this was the best present ever. 

Black Beauty just looked knowingly at Severus, he was a lovely lad thought the horse, excitable but with the right training would make a good rider. Black Beauty knew that he had landed on his hoofs thank you very much, he was a though bred horse, that had lived a varied life, with good and bad owners, he was destined for the knackers yard the day at the auction he knew, when his first human wizard friend had seen him, and almost begged his employer to buy him, and with not much persuasion the young man had. When they had all returned to the stables, Black Beauty had been put into the stall near a large stallion, who regaled him with all the gossip and information regarding his new human owners, and Black Beauty had realised he had figuratively come home. And now one of the youngest in the family had laid claim to him, it helped that the young lad had an apple in his pocket as well for him.

Severus spent ages with his new friend Blackie that morning, telling him about his life, the family, the other horses and what fun they would have together in the Summer with his friends, he told him about all the plans that Severus had. Severus after giving Blackie his apple, had even brushed him, like he had been taught, being careful not to hurt Blackie, because he was still poorly and needed to get well. Suddenly there was a hand on severus shoulder, and he looked up to see his Uncle Darcy in the stall looking relieved and perplexed, until Severus helpfully told them about his supposedly surprised Yuletide present from his Brother Arthur, and with introductions made all around between them, the two wizards went back to the manor house for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say there had been panic in the Wesley household that Yuletide morning, was Darcy thought the understatement of the century. It was eight in the morning, when the household had slowly awakened, everybody had assumed that severus being the early riser he was, had been with Arthur, the servants or for once quietly playing with some of his new toys that father Christmas had helpfully left in his room, when Albus had found Severus gone, all hades had been let loose as the muggles would say, the manor house was searched from top to bottom, house elves were getting ready to punish themselves if they found Severus injured or worse. Aurors were on the verge of being flooed to ask them to look for Severus, Darcy had gotten Brandon to hold off calling the aurors, until he returned back to the manor house, he thought he told Brandon where Severus might be, and headed to the stables.

Darcy had suddenly had the idea that he knew where Severus had gone, the stables to see the horses, oh Severus knew he wasn’t to go the stables on his own (that rule had been added after the Deviller incident), but when had the child, thought Darcy followed the rules when we wanted to do something, so Darcy after having a quiet word with Brandon, had made his way to the stables, to find thank Merlin, Severus brushing and talking to an old though bred stallion that had definitely seen better days (but would thought Darcy, make an excellent stud when it was well), and Severus had then told him that yes he had got up earlier then normal, but he hadn’t come to the stables alone, he had Whiskey the house elf with him, and he just wanted to say hello the other horses, and make friends with his Yuletide present from Arthur, his horse called Blackie. So after the introductions, Darcy had taken Severus back to the manor house, and into a very relieved family, yes, thought Darcy, Severus really made all their lives interesting.

The two wizards walked back into the manor house, and after a disgruntled Severus had been manhandled by the witches, Darcy told them about Severus going to see his surprised present and friend Blackie, and after breakfast Severus had taken his dad and uncles down to see his horse Blackie. Brandon had been nicely surprised with Arthur, oh he had sent Arthur to the horse auction, to see what the child would buy, and thought Brandon, Arthur had done well, he had listened to the stable hand sent with him, and brought two though breds, oh they didn’t look much now, but once Blackie and Ginger were fit and healthy they would make a very good addition to the stables as studs, as well as one now being Severus horse. Only Severus thought Brandon could pick his own horse, and have everybody looking for him on Yuletide morning, and the hero-worship that Severus had for Arthur had now literally gone through the roof, after all his other presents were pale in compared to Blackie, but Severus was still more than happy with them. 

So after the frantic early morning curtesy of Arthur and Severus, the rest of the Yuletide day was spent more peacefully, and Severus behaved impeccably as he could, it helped surmised Brandon, that the servants instead of giving Severus the normal Yuletide food, had ensured that he had his favourites, and in the evening in the parlour, Severus entertained them by reading a muggle poem to them, it was thought Brandon one of the best Yuletides he had, surrounded by his extended family and love, and with a grandchild on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus had been reassured, that just because Severus had inadvertently got his own horse, he wasn’t going to turn into a spoilt brat any time soon, as Aberforth and Darcy had said to him, this Yuletide was most probably the first time that Severus had any presents from the muggle Father Christmas or his family. Severus had still loved the rest of the presents, but why had the servants clubbed together to buy toys called Lego, alright Aberforth had agreed, it was great for development, but the brightly coloured squares were murder when you trod on them. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had been surprised to find out that his father had known about his purchase not only of Blackie but also Ginger, when he had attended the horse auction with the knowledgeable stable hand, he had brought what the lad had called good solid buys. Both horses he had been assured were though bred, and would make good stud horses if nothing else. When they had returned to the estate Arthur had begun to get worried, the horses in harsh light of day, seemed not worth the money he had paid, that is why he had tried to hide them, oh he had got their animal healers to treat them, and both horses were getting better. 

Brandon assured Arthur, that not only did he know what happened in his bel oved stables and with the horses, that he didn’t mind the odd mistake, he had after all brought horses that hadn’t been what he thought they were, but they had become part of the Wesley stables, and with time Arthur would learn to trust his own judgement. But Brandon assured Arthur, that if Blackie was Severus horse, then Ginger was Arthurs, a horse gave its loyalty to its owner, and by rescuing Ginger and Blackie, Arthur had brought Gingers and Blackie loyalty, why did he think that Deviller loved Darcy so much, and would only let him ride him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boxing day as usual saw both Arthur and Severus in the stable block, the old stable hand called Severus over, gave him a shovel and proceeded to show and tell Severus how to muck out Blackie stall, and how to properly look after Blackie, the stable hand informed Severus that now he had his own horse, he had to learn to look after it when he was at Wesley Manor. The horse was his responsibility, and like animal he might own in the future, Severus had a duty to learn and look after his animals properly, a good horse rider and owner he was told always looks after their horses themselves, and never if they can help it, leave its care to someone else, and Severus being Severus was quite happy to do that for his Backie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well thought Lilly, that was Christmas and New Year she never wanted to repeat, and if she thought her life couldn’t get any worse, well she was so wrong. Her Christmas holidays were torture as already explained. But New year, she met Professor Dumbledore’s son Severus, figures she thought Petunia and her cousin Steve would have a ‘special needs’ friend. What wasn’t fair she thought was that Dumbledore’s brat had got a horse, oh he didn’t brag about it, the little brat, had even asked if Petunia wanted to join his friends on the farm or whatever it was in the summer, to play and see Blackie. Her family kissed the ground that Severus walked on, really she thought, if she didn’t know any different she would have sworn he had the same mannerism at times as that Snape boy, oh she had tried to become friends with the spoilt brat, after all it always paid to stay on the right side of the elite or in this case professor’s children, but the brat had been polite but had ignored her, spurning her friendship. All the brat did was play with Steve and his group of friends, and discuss boring things about maths with Petunia, really so this was her pen pal, yes Petunia thought Lilly would always pick the losers in life. When Petunia made a friend, the friend was for life, Petunia would think nothing of doing or helping friends, acquaintances for nothing what was the point of that thought Lilly.

But the worst thing that had happened to her, apart from having to celebrate the New Year with the losers of her family and their friends at that so lame News Years Party, in a drafty village community hall, out of the back of beyond, (which was impressive, admitted Lilly when you consider the village was twenty minutes by bus to the centre of London), was finding out her thicko cousin Steve would be coming to Hogwarts with this gang of friends including the special needs brat Severus. Oh how Mrs Boring had stuck the knife in with the “Well even if you don’t want to get into Gryffindor I don’t blame you, but don’t forget Lilly is at Hogwarts, and she will look after you and your friends, or I will want to know the reason why as family always support and stick together” ‘ yeah! Right’ thought Lilly,’ only until I can kiss my family of loser’s goodbye.’ But wisely she kept her thoughts to herself.

So come September, thought Lilly, she was expected to acknowledge and help Steve and his group of losers, because they were all considered family, so not happening thought Lilly. Well at least thought Lilly, she only had five more days and she was back on the train to Hogwarts and away from her family and their friends, and apart from potions she should be able to ace the other subjects now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus although having quite severe learning difficulties, which admittedly affected his behaviour, had with the right environment and support made good friends. Severus was not stupid, in fact he was very intelligent and knew that he had been Lilly’s pretend friend when he lived with his old mum and dad and before he lived with his new dad and family. So he just ignored Lilly, he was polite to her and spoke to her when he had to, but he just ignored her, because he had real friends now, that helped and looked after him, and best of all acknowledged him as their friend, and he also knew that Lilly would never acknowledge or help him and his friends when they started Hogwarts, but that was alright he thought, he didn’t need to be someone’s pretend friend, when he proper family and friends he belonged to.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dumbledore was amazed by the support and love that him and his family now had, it perplexed him to find out that most of the love and support came not who he had considered his friends, the new way followers or light followers, but it was the old way followers, muggles, colleagues and his brother, the people he realised that he had looked down upon in his old time line. He had also accepted to go out for the evening with Tom, when Severus sleeping over either at the Wesley’s or his friends here. Albus realised he felt happier and more content, than he ever did in the old time line.

But he was concerned to find, that Lilly Evans wasn’t the sweet innocent girl, that he remembered from his old time line, she appeared to have an Jekyll and Hyde personality, sucking up as children and teenagers would say to either authority figures or the in crowd, and ignoring or being quite nasty to people she thought was below her, was she always like this thought Albus even in the old time line, and I like the fool I was didn’t realise or was to blind to see, it didn’t really matter, except Albus would now be keeping an eye on Lilly, her friends and the marauders to try to stop any bullying or hazing that they might be doing. 

And he was quite impressed, he thought with his colleague Doctor Don Mathews, one of the new potion professors at Hogwarts, after discussing their teaching styles over the new year. He really must get Olivia and himself to try to incorporate some of the teaching strategies into their subjects, some where he knew he muggle and magical text books that they could use, to give the students different math problems to work on, in order to see who was having difficulties in their subject. He really wouldn’t change anything about his life now, his life was fulfilling and the future of the magical society that he had worried about so much in his old time line, seemed to be sorting itself out quite nicely, with him having only a small supporting role from the side lines.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Christmas fluff and Lilly bashing, who said grandparents had to be all sweetness and light! Conrads family is loosely based on the famous Cartoonist Giles 'family' as portrayed in countless cartoons in the English paper the Express.-enjoy

Conrad groaned to himself, why did his sister have to take Severus with them when they went and changed his Christmas present from her, now he wasn’t being brat, but really opening his Christmas present from his sister and her boyfriend (Master of Engineering, good job and prospects, only downside owns a two door ford escort, but Conrad and Jaws were working on him exchanging said piece of junk for a decent car) and finding a DVD with a film about a car chase and robbery across Europe was a surprise, well of course the old man had decided that any DVD’s could only be played from boxing day onwards. Come boxing day Conrad and Jaws were up and in that living room before Severus normally woke up, waking up his sister and her boyfriend in the living room. They started the DVD and it was in French, at first everybody in the room thought that it was a quirk of the film, bit of atmosphere, after all the film started in France, nope it was in French, the only words in English ‘Mother and Father’, oh how everybody had a good laugh about it, their old woman trying to remember her French O level taken before England won the football world cup in 1966 (a date that everybody born in Britain knows by heart), to try and translate the film. Grandma had more success with the translating, amazing how many swear words there are in the French language.

Well here they were in HMV in Stevenage to change said DVD, and he had his list, his sister (without him using the puppy dog eyes for once) had said that he could have any DVD he wanted, right so on his list that he and Jaws had compiled were the staples: Alien, Godfather trilogy, Psycho (all films), Die hard, Robin Hood Prince of Thieves, Dogma and anything else that did not have that great actor Alan Rickman demeaning himself in a romantic film, Rambo, Star wars (all films) etc. and what did he choose ‘The Muppets Christmas Carol’ because Severus had seen the DVD and liked the Muppets, and he defied the Gods above and Merlin to deny the kid anything. 

So here they were going home, five crammed in the ford escort (Seven really, Jaws took up three seats) which wasn’t a pretty sight to watch his Christmas present ‘the Muppets Christmas Carol’, and when Conrad got home he found not only the Muppets Christmas Carol DVD, but also Die hard and the Dogma DVD as well, his sister had got them for him and Jaws as a thankyou present, because they had allowed Severus to pick the film he wanted. 

So while the rest of the family had settled down to watch the film sense and sensibility his sister had brought (with to his disgust that great actor Alan Rickman demeaning himself again), Grandma was on the phone, updating Steve’s mum on what his cousin Lilly had dared said to Steve and Severus at the New Year bash. Severus had helpfully told his sister boyfriend in McDonalds what Lilly had said word for word, because he was an adult and clever, so he would be able to tell Severus what the words he didn’t understand meant that Lilly had used. Yep thought Conrad, Hades was just about to be let loose on the that cow Lilly, because his sister had just embellished the supposed conversation to his Grandma, who would without feeling guilty embellish the story a lot, oh wait Grandma has just added the bit about how Lilly had acted towards Petunia in front of Old Claudette. And what she really thought about Steve’s family including his aunt and uncle Ray and Denise, yep Lilly was in for the shock of her life when her parents were finally informed about her behaviour at the News Years Party and surely that bit about Lilly being caught with the minister’s lad on her knees wasn’t true, because as all the family knew, when his sister decided to get the boot in she really got the boot in, even if the crafty cow got Grandma to do it with relish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“That was nasty and devious Molly dear” Arthur commented to Molly, as he sat down to breakfast, early one morning in the new year, after he had helped muck out the horses, and yes he thought Ginger one of the two horses he had saved just before Yuletide, had come to see him as his owner, going so far to only allow him and the one of the stable hands to ride him. As his aunt Lizzie had described the horse one day when visiting the manor, ‘think a mildly better tempered ginger Deviller’.

“Well! Someone has to take Brandon in hand, and if need be, I will, you mother just lets him get away with anything he wants to, between him, Hudson and our unborn child, my hands are full” Molly answered, buttering her toast with a muggle spread of marmite and peanut jelly, apparently the muggles apparently said about the marmite spread ‘You either love it, or hate it’ and he could say with certainly only Molly in the family loved the stuff, in his opinion it really ruined the taste of the peanut jelly, but wisely kept his counsel on the eating habits of his pregnant bonded.

“Yes, but to threaten to stop him from taking Severus riding, when he next visits for a sleepover, and I dare not think what you threatened Hudson with, to keep him in line Molly”

“Needs must Arthur, both your father and Hudson are getting old, and need too slow and settle down, and I will do anything in my arsenal and power to accomplish that, and if I have to use Severus, well so Merlin be it, both of them will do what is good for them” Molly countered. Arthur wasn’t particularly worried, Molly may seem to most people to be overpowering, okay she was, thought Arthur, but with the coaching and mentoring from the strong witches in his family, she was beginning to accomplish and find her feet. And he had with the rest of the family realised that she just adored and loved them, including all the new add ons, and would as she had just said, do anything to make sure they were safe. Yes, thought Arthur three months ago I was worried about the future, and here I am he thought, trying so hard to make a success of my life now, Arthur mentally shuddered when he thought of what his life could have been like if he had bonded Molly and had to go to work at the ministry, no it didn’t bare thinking about.

“So, are you doing anything today, dear?” Arthur asked his bonded

“Only waiting for Walberg to visit, she and your mum are teaching me how to budget properly, run the household and how a young gentlemen’s wife properly behaves. You mother is lovely, but really how she run this household efficiently all these years, our children Arthur will be learning how to budget and other important things that I wasn’t taught” Molly answered. Molly was not joking, she had been amazed at the large the Wesley estate was, and how big the household that she would in charge of was. Running the Wesley household, she had soon realised, did not just consist of waving her hands, and everybody doing the work like her mother. No as Arthurs bonded, she was expected to be the overall manager of the household, delegating and ensuring the household run smoothly, while Arthur run the overall estate. Running the household also meant ensuring their servants, house elves and other employees were well looked after and had their needs met, she was also the official representative of the Wesley household for the farming tenants on the Wesley estates. When she had married Arthur, Kitty with Walberg had started to teach her what her duties were and how to run the household, as both Kitty and Brandon now were giving control of the family estate to the next generation of Wesley’s. It was daunting task realised Molly and Arthur, and they were glad that they had Arthurs parents to support them.

 

“So father and Hudson are following the healer’s orders then? And you are quite sure about this?” Arthur asked Molly, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Yes, that is what house elves are for dear, as Walberg said about them, give them something to do, or someone to look after and they will do it impeccably, and it wasn’t the family healer I used for Hudson and your father, it was the muggle healer or doctor form the village, he seemed to have more of an idea of what treatment they need” Molly sweetly replied to her husband, and Arthur just shook his head, and vowed to try to keep on the right side of his bonded, if she had the house elves and Severus on her side she was a match for anybody or anything!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brandon wasn’t old, really he wasn’t, he felt that he was in his twenty’s okay make that thirties some mornings, like nearly every person passes fifty, Brandon and Hudson forgot how old they were. Everybody believes they are in their twenties, even when the evidence shows them the truth. Getting or being old was for other people, oh believe me you have aches and pains, and some days walking is a problem but as I said, you always believe you are in your heyday. So you never want or will slow down, give in to the aches and pains, if you and a group of friends spend a day in London walking miles, you will be the one who won’t give in to the aches and pains, you’ll keep walking even though figuratively its killing you, the youngsters in your group (in their twenties of course) will be the ones to stop walking first. And Brandon and Hudson were well beyond fifty, and they had the same problem, they felt that they were in their twenties, and they moaned to each other (but never where Molly or their families could hear them) how unfair it was that they were being made to slow down, not do what they had been doing. 

Muggle healers or doctors they agreed were the worst, take the one in the village, nice young healer called a General Practioner or GP. Well the they must support the local muggle potion shop with amount of different medication they were on, and the list of what they could and couldn’t do, had just grown it seemed overnight. Both Hudson and Brandon would have of course like most older people who were really in their twenties, have ignored the GP advice and treatment plans, but Molly had scuppered that, ‘why oh why’ thought Brandon ‘had Walberg taken a shine to Molly, she was teaching Molly to be as devious and underhanded as herself’ she had informed them both that if they wanted to play with Severus when he came for a sleep over, then they would do what the muggle healer ordered. So of course Brandon and Hudson had been forced to follow the healer’s orders as Molly knew they would, especially as she had so helpfully ensured that they each had a house elf to always help them, and report back to Molly their actions. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Aberforth looked around him in the Wizengamot chamber, he was going to slowly kill Albus, he hadn’t decided how yet maybe a poison, a charm or even a spell. Albus had decided that he didn’t have the time or the inclination now to attend the Wizengamot sessions. So he had decided to name Aberforth as the Dumbledore representative e on the Wizengamot. Albus had even said that he didn’t care how Aberforth voted in the sessions, “Aberforth would” Albus said “Use the Dumbledore house vote to better the wizarding society, not for the power or prestige that Dumbledore had done or would do” So here he was, sitting with the ‘light fraction’ listening to the buffoon Lord Potter berating the ministry for allowing the muggle government to sabotage their world by taking over Hogwarts. He had been accosted by Abacus and Tom regarding where he was sitting, and then he had astounded them and the dark fraction, by saying that as all the voting was done in secret, it didn’t matter where he sat the dark fraction would always have the same number of votes where ever he, Brandon and Brandon’s extended family sat, the fact they sat with the light fraction and misled the light fraction and arseholes like Lord Potter was a bonus. 

And wait till Lord Potters speech to Wizengamot was reported word for word in the prophet, with the real reason why the muggle government had taken over Hogwarts also reported in the paper, and then there would be the editorial. It helped thought Aberforth that he had always kept in friendly contact with the prophet’s editor and reporters allowing them to run tabs in the Hogshead, and one of Brandon’s best friends was the owner of said paper. Oh Lord Potter and the Light fraction just did not understand what had been unleashed yet, if they ever did.

Albus had when he returned to Hogwarts just after the New Year, after leaving Severus with Conrad’s family for a sleepover had told him, Tom and Abacus what had apparently happened the second day of the school year that September, about how he remembered an alternative time line, with very different outcomes. And that Albus had decided that day to take in Severus, and had changed the perceived future that Albus had apparently lived through before. They had sat there for few moments, and Tom had said “It doesn’t matter Albus, what happened in the timeline you remember, it will hopefully never happen now. You are a different person now, by following the alternative road, you have changed yourself and the future for the better, but I for one am glad that you aren’t that arsehole you became in your dreams or the other timeline”

“Also Albus, by following the path you choose, the future will never be how you saw or lived it, so you like the rest of us don’t know what will or could happen, you are in the dark like us, but hopefully you and Aberforth can work with us and the dark fraction supporters, to improve the magical society, and hopefully sometime in the future the muggle and magical society can slowly merge” Abacus had added, and they had spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking about their hopes and plans for the future, and how hopefully the dark fraction could with all its supporters in all strata of society, accomplish their goals.


	23. Chapter 23 (Payback is a bitch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More severus fluff, and the story of Grandma and Grandpa was my nans and granddads real love story, Lilly and marauders bashing, Jaws is just ensuring that he pays back Lilly for hurting his family, he is not a bully, but will ensure that he protects the ones he loves and his friends - enjoy

Severus was in awe of his big sister, alright he knew that she wasn’t really his sister, but Conrad’s family had adopted him and his new extended family. Oh Severus knew his dad could read minds, apparently it was a skill that most magical people never mastered, because it took a lot of hard work to master with a thing called meditation. His dad was very good at what he called legitimacy, but his sister was brilliant, she knew what he was going to do before he even thought of it. Take this morning, there he was sat at the table with Grandma, Conrad and Jaws eating breakfast, and his sister had turned around and said “SEVERUS! LISTEN CAREFULLY TO ME! If you do what I know you are thinking of doing young man, your arse is toast, do you understand toast” now that was great, how did she know what he wanted to do, before he even thought he knew what he wanted to do? And how did she know he would be in trouble if he did it, perhaps she could teach Professor Mathews, so he could know what his pupils were going to do wrong in his class before they blew up their cauldrons.

Later that morning after seeing Jaws off on the Hogwarts express, where as his sister said to Grandma “Just another eight months and the whole lot of them will be out of my hair”, they had all gone shopping in London (The Star Trekkers, his sister and Grandma, after seeing changing the guard at Buckingham palace, where as his sister put it afterwards “I’ll be watching this on ‘you tube’, that way I will actually see what’s going on”, she had also threatened to put an obnoxious American through the railings, when he had apparently been nasty about him accidently invading the man’s personal space, his sister had managed to explain to the simpleton ‘that if he took a look around, he would see sardines in a f…king can had more personal space then them, and if he wanted to keep his family jewels intact, then he better get out of her sight, cause she was going to rip them from his body with her bare hands, if he stood there, you American tosser!”, needless to say the American and his family had immediately moved out of his sisters reach, and everybody in their area had given them a bit more space. Grandma was disgusted at the state of the palaces nets “Really, you think they could wash them once in a while!”, while Conrad was upset that the gold on the railings leading from the park to Buckingham Palace wasn’t real gold after all “Of course it isn’t” Grandma explained “If it was real gold, it would have been stripped quicker then Aunt Muriel giving birth to her seventh kid!” 

Then it was onwards to Oxford Street for the planned shopping trip, not that bl…dy dump, Diagon Alley as his Grandma said. The crowds were no problem, “Grandma managed to part them with her walking stick, like Moses parted the red sea with his staff, but with more broken bones and casualties then the Pharaoh’s army had” his sister commented. Now Severus wanted to run ahead and see inside all the shops, but his sister had put a toddler leash charm on him, so he had to stay by her side, see what he meant, how did she know he wanted to run ahead and look in all the shops, when even he didn’t know he wanted to do that. So they all ended up at Harrods, where they had met Great Aunt Aida, Grandmas older sister, and Grandma regaled them with stories about all the idiot toffs that banked there before the war, Grandma had worked in the accounts department of Harrods before the war and if as the old man said (Severus second dad) you could get Grandma on the subject of her youth and Harrods, then a nice ten hours’ nap was normally a given. 

So over hot chocolate and tea, with little cakes “that cost a second bl…dy mortgage” as his sister said, Grandma told them about how she fell in love with Grandpa. And it was so romantic, like one of those romantic films that the actor Alan Rickman was in (he would of course be Grandpa), Grandma had grown up and lived in the slums of Clapham, the family of seven living in two rooms, with a shared kitchen, and an outside privy, with the other five families that lived in the house. She came from a hard working but poor family according to Grandma. Grandpa had lived just a couple of streets down from Grandma’s family, and his family was considered a lot more affluent than Grandmas. Well as in all good romantic stories, Grandpa had always loved Grandma, even though she thought he was a rich pratt (e.g. Darcy out of pride and prejudice), oh he had been chased by all the young women in the area, because he was such a great catch, and had good prospects. But Grandma had spurned him, and gone out with different rich gentlemen from Harrods (as she was looker like Elizabeth Bennett from pride and prejudice), and one day one of her rich boyfriends had proposed to her, he had met her when he was doing his banking at Harrods, and Grandma to her father’s disgust had turned him down. Oh she loved him, but she didn’t respect him or could live with him, and you had to have respect and be able to live with the person you marry, according to the rules of marriage as Grandma told them. Love Grandma always said was the flip side of hate, and there would be times that you would gladly swing for your partner, money could as easily be lost as found, so you should always marry someone that you could live with and respect, even if you were in poverty and the wolf was at the door. Well that night that Grandma told her family about her turning down the nice rich boyfriend, and Grandma had met Grandpa on a railway bridge over Clapham station after storming out of the house, she had enough apparently of justifying her actions to her father “So! She would be a spinster then, nothing wrong in that, at least she wouldn’t be beaten up like some of the poor cows she knew, and kept knocked up with twenty kids underfoot” she had then thrown the engagement ring that her now ex-boyfriend had given her (a hundred pounds plus), and stormed out the house to get fresh air, and found herself gazing out across the station from the bridge.

Now Grandpa had apparently just come from the local dance hall, where he was about to propose to the streets slut Audrey (e.g. Lydia Wickham) Grandmas words, Grandpa had given up trying to woo the love of his life, and was going to settle for tenth best. He had been told by said slut that Grandma was to marry well above her station in life, well Grandpa had decided that before he proposed to the slut, that he would just go for a walk to calm his nerves and had seen Grandma morosely looking out from the bridge, and he asked her the most romantic thing that Severus had ever heard “Nelly, is there anything I can do for you?” and Grandma had really looked at Grandpa then, and then decided that this was to be her bonded and had replied “Have you got a cigarette? Harry” and that as Grandma said started their fifty years plus relationship and bonding, and she had never regretted her decision, even though being bombed out of Clapham three times during the battle of Britain, and ending up in Orpington, living though the war looking after their three children alone, while Grandpa served in the RAF, even through the hard and lean times after the war and the death of their first born girl when she was fourteen, she never regretted her decision. Oh she had made sure that the Slut Audrey had known her place when she returned to the dance hall with Grandpa that night. And Grandpa being the perfect gentleman had worshipped the ground she walked on, and their family. And according to his sister Grandma had been the same, every night since Grandpa had died of a heart attack when Jaws was five, she told him about her and their families day, and every night she prayed for him and their family and cried herself to sleep, yes Severus thought, you could keep all those stupid stories in the films and books, Grandma and Grandpas story was the most romantic he had ever heard. Then Grandma had told them stories about what certain rich and connected young men had done, and other stories that only people who worked at Harrods knew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry or aka Jaws as he was known as by family and friends had found the carriage that his friends had acquired for them, his friends were mainly from the Hufflepuff house, with a few from Slytherin and Ravensclaw. One look at Jaws and you thought that there was obviously giant blood in his family line, six foot all ready at the age of twelve, and in his second year of Hogwarts. Their old woman would regale friends and family that had never met Jaws before that he had been a premature baby, who weighed only five pounds and had been so small, then he entered the room and they fainted at the sight of him. Now Jaws family knew he was the gentle giant, like his two Grandpas and all the men in his family), Jaws never raised a hand to anything or anyone, except for certain circumstances in his life and that was when anybody threatened his family and friends, and people saw a side to the gentle giant that they never wished to see again. His sister had drummed into him and his siblings that family always supported family. You always stuck up for each other, fought by each other’s side no matter what, oh afterwards the sibling that had caused the trouble may get a good hiding from his other siblings, but in public the family always tried to put forward a united front. Now Jaws was not stupid, although he looked it admittedly and he did use the fact to his advantage, and he had worked out who Severus really was. He was the kid that had been sorted last September into Slytherin, and had been bullied by that group in the hyena’s pit. Jaws was glad that severus was now one of his younger siblings, he had liked the kid the first time he saw him in the hall awaiting sorting, and had wished that Severus had been sorted into the Badgers with him, then he would have befriended Severus and sorted out the marauders for him. ‘But things’ as his Grandpa always said ‘had a way of turning out for the best’ and Severus was now one of his siblings, and legitimately fell under his protection. So come September when his siblings started Hogwarts (The Star Trekkers), he would ensure that the marauders and the other bullies (admittedly most of them were in the hyena den) left them alone. Jaws was middle of the road academically, he found some subjects easier than others but that is a fact of life. As his sister had always advised them, be careful who feet you tread on going up in the world, because you’ll meet them on the way down again. So he had ensured he was friends with Mr Flitch and his cat Mrs Norris, as well as the house elves, the couple of times Flitch had inadvertently caught him educating the bullies who had dared target his housemates and friends, Flitch had turned a blind eye. As one seventh year hyena had found out from him, a punch in the balls by Jaws hurt more than most of the hexes the lad could use. And the satisfaction that Jaws felt when the lad had to acquire a new wand, because his had gotten broken (under Jaws foot admittedly) was immense. Yes, Jaws was a gentle giant until you tried to hurt who he classed as his family and friends, so the marauders would be given a gentle warning before next September by Jaws to leave his family alone, especially little Severus.

Jaws eyes lit up as he spied the girl he wanted to see, she was a second year snake and the biggest gossip he knew, and she was going to inadvertently help him pay back that stuck up Bitch Lilly Evans, he would teach her to even contemplate saying the things she had to his siblings, Steve and especially little severus. He sidled up to the girl and started his planned conversation with her “Gloria! Had a good Yuletide and New year then, nice to see you”

“Jaws! Nice to see you, we will have to get together some time this term to study again. Yes, had a great Yuletide and Holiday, how about you then?” 

Well where goes nothing thought Jaws “Gloria! It was great, you’ll have to come around to my place in the summer hols, guess who was there seeing as she is now a poor relation to me and my family?”

“Go on tell me, who? You know I am no good at your guessing games Jaws” Gloria replied, batting her eyes at him.

“Lilly Evans! The firstie from the hyena pit, she is living with my aunt and uncle in Letchworth, now just between you and me because I know you can keep a confidence” Yep thought Jaws, this will be around not only Hogwarts, but Hogsmede by the time we sit down to the welcoming feast “Her family’s had to move down south, as her father lost her job! Well, she has had to have extra tutoring in most subjects, because as her parents said she’s a little bit slow on the uptake you understand” Jaws helpfully tapped his head, to get his point across; Gloria agreed with Jaws, nodding her head faster than one of those nodding dog’s things people have in their cars “I shouldn’t tell you this Gloria, it’s really secret, you know! Only the adults in the family are supposed to know, but I overheard my dad telling Grandma this” Jaws added to hook Gloria into the conversation more.

“Please Jaws! Just tell me already, the suspense is killing me, I won’t tell anyone, pleeeeeease Jaws!” begged Gloria, and Jaws went for the kill “My Great Aunt apparently caught Lilly giving her favours to the local youth football team at our community centres New Year Eve party, nearly gave my Great Aunt a heart attack” and Gloria lapped it up, it also helped that Narcissca Black accidently overheard the conversation, pity thought Jaws that he was apparently crap at the simple silencing spells, perhaps this is what they meant that pay back is a bitch.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where was Sirius thought James, he had looked throughout the train, and couldn’t find his friend. He had finally found and acquired a carriage, and was soon joined by Remus and Peter. They were as perplexed as James, when Sirius didn’t join them in the carriage, James was beginning to get worried where Sirius was, after all they had pranks and hazing to plan. Suddenly Locus Malfoy put his head around the door of the carriage and with a smirk informed the trio where Sirius was. Namely in a youth reform school in the middle of the American wilderness. 

James had argued that it was impossible, that Lucius was having them on, “Why would Sirius parents pull him out of Hogwarts, he was after the heir presumptive” 

“That is why” countered a smirking Lucius he apparently informed them that there had been a big family meeting including the extended families to try to find a way of disciplining Sirius, and ensuring that he would grow up to become head of the Black family that was required. The solution it seemed had been quite simple really, in order for Sirius to mature into a Lord and head of house, he had to be forced to grow up and face his responsibilities. This the extended family agreed would not happen if Sirius continued to attend Hogwarts, Lucius smirked as he recalled what his mother had told him “That the friend and choices he had made so far at Hogwarts, showed what a poor Lord and Head of house he would make, so to that end his parents had been persuaded to send Sirius to a wizarding teenager reform school, and then when he had finished his sentence there, his education would be completed at a wizarding military academy.” And Lucius really enjoyed putting the boot in as much as Jaws had done with Lilly when he continued “My aunt and uncle have decided that the undesirable influence of the plebs he associated and befriended with at Hogwarts would be severed, so he can’t communicate with you cretins Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. Oh by the way have you heard what that simpleton Lilly Evans has managed to do to your house? No! She has had her family demanding that McGonagall replaced as your head of house because of her shameless behaviour at her family’s New Year Party where it was said that she was on her knees giving a group of boys bl………….”, and that was how Lilly’s reputation started to be ruined. Throughout Hogwarts and beyond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody in life wants to be part of the in crowd, whether at school, work or church. Being part of the in crowd gives you privileges that the rest of the human race doesn’t have. For some sections of society, the fight to even be recognised as part of the human race has been long and hard one, but those accounts are for another story, and not here. But imagine friends (hopeful I can call you that now), always being part of in crowd all your life, whether in school, work, family and even at church. effortless going through life with people seeing how very special you are, how intelligent you are, well not everybody obviously, those plebs that are lower than you in life, the losers and the people you shamelessly use for your own ends know the real you, but they will never matter. They are obviously just jealous of your natural intelligence and achievements, and Lilly had always ensured that she was the leader of the in crowd. 

Now dear friends, imagine going from being part of the in crowd to being lower than the lowest plebes, being treated with more distain than the ugly squib Flitch the caretaker. The whole of Hogwarts calling you thicket, good time Lilly or balls licker. Your house mates nicknaming you the cowson’s daughter or just cowson, from suddenly having friends in the in crowd and wielding power, to be being an outcast and having a harder time then Luna in those Harry Potter books, Lilly’s things were not just misplaced, they were destroyed by her housemates if she didn’t ward them in her school trunk. Nobody talked to her, not even to stab her in the back, nobody wanted to be her partner in their subjects. And it was all due to Jaws and Gloria’s conversation on the Hogwarts Express.

Because unknown to Lilly, Jaws apparent confidential conversation to Gloria had shown Lilly in a new light to her house mates. Her friends had suddenly realised that she had been using them for their intelligence, and why did they did to be friends with an obvious idiot like Lilly. No they needed to pass their subjects, and if Lilly was obviously holding them back, well then she had to be jettisoned like the ballast she obviously was, it was after all the survival of the fittest in the world, winners took the prize, losers had nothing. Also the fact it was now school wide information that her family had to live with her aunt and uncle, because of her family’s poverty did not endear to certain sections of house.

Now if she had been sorted, into another house including Slytherin, her housemates would have helped her, supported her. The friends you made in other houses stuck with you through thick and thin, but in Gryffindor as mention previously; it was everybody for themselves, so Lilly found herself alone with no friends to help her, her life had just become very hard and lonely. But of course you aren’t cheering at Lilly’s misfortune are you, just because she was being given the treatment that she had given Severus and other misfits previously.

It had been a fight on Lilly’s part for her to still attend Hogwarts, after her reported behaviour at the New Year’s Party by Conrad’s Grandma, her family including her Aunt and Uncle boring had almost got her parents to pull her from Hogwarts and attend the local state secondary wizarding and muggle school. 

 

Of course the local secondary school would not be able to teach in depth the magical subjects, but the level of magical education the children attending it received was deemed acceptable for Lilly, especially after her first report card from Hogwarts. Obviously it was felt by the family that Lilly was not responsible or mature enough like Petunia to really appreciate attending Hogwarts, and perhaps she didn’t have the magical ability that her parents had been informed she had, perhaps it was felt it would be better for her to be under the guidance of her loving family, then miles away. It had taken a lot of crying and begging from Lilly for them to allow her to still attend Hogwarts, and now she wished she hadn’t bothered, her life was hell, absolute hell and what was worse, was her aunt had asked her new deputy head of house Professor Mathews to keep an eye on her and the bastard was doing just that. 

So from being able to relatively skate though her lessons and schoolwork effortlessly, using the contacts and friends she had made in the autumn term, her supposed friends had dropped her like a hot potato as soon as they could, which was after the opening feast and on the way to the Gryffindor house. She now had to work very hard to maintain her grades in her subjects. In order for her to maintain the grades that her family had decided she had to obtain she was working in the library every spare moment she could, and where the rumour that she was an easy lay came from she didn’t know. After all she knew she had to bond well, with a rich well connected wizard, to keep her in the life style she deserved, but really she knew even now she was a lesbian, and any sex with the opposite sex would be her just going through the motions and thinking of England. Oh her family and extended family wouldn’t mind that she was a lesbian or gay as they called it, they would fully support her, but she knew in order to have an easy, privileged and be rich she had to marry very well, there was no way she was going to work to get what she wanted, when she could use her good looks to her advantage in life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma taking form the sunday collection is from a Giles cartoon published along time ago in the Express paper, so for the time jump but I think it makes the story flow easier, yes another chapter of fluff.

Don Mathews was still laughing to himself, in his first potion class of the day. If only he could do what apparently Severus big sister could do, Severus had been so proud of the fact that his sister could read his mind before even he knew what he wanted to do. Severus they found had a literal mind, what seemed logical to him was real, so the fact that his sister managed to predict his behaviour, meant to Severus that she was an accomplished legitimisus, more accomplished than Albus or Tom. Well they hadn’t burst Severus hero worship, in some ways Severus was older than his peers, but in other ways he was a lot younger. There was no doubting that he was adorable, and Don with the rest of the teaching staff were looking forward to and dreading at the same time teaching Severus and his friends. 

Pomona was getting herself ready to welcome Severus and his group of friends the Star trekkers into her house of Hufflepuff, in fact he knew that Father John and Tom had managed to persuade the sorting hat to sort the friends into the badger house. The only person who didn’t know about Severus being sorted into the Badgers was Albus, apparently Flitch, Tom and really the rest of them wanted to get a photo of Albus face when the hat called out Severus name.

Although all the houses at Hogwarts were supposed to have very different traits, all of them except Gryffindor, were basically the same. The children form the three different houses managed to get along and interact with each other well, the obvious exception was Gryffindor house, they were so very different, disobeying and ignoring the rules of Hogwarts, looking down at other houses, most of the bullies and persistent rule breakers came from that house. And thanks to father Balli he had been made deputy head to the Badger set now, he had after Yuletide been the deputy head of Gryffindor, but as Albus had said it hadn’t been a good fit at all, Don after all had most of the traits of the Badgers, and by having such a good role models as head of house to the Badger, in Pomona and Don, Hogwarts pupils would come to respect the Badgers. In fact all the house now had two head of houses, the idea had been that the pupils of the houses had a professor of their sex to talk about embarrassing issues and concerns, and so far the new system was working very well indeed. 

Don was a Black American, that had been raised proudly in a military family, and he had completed a stint in the USA marines, so his life had always been one of setting and achieving goals. Oh he had his failures, had to learn to pick himself up when he fell on his face or made a fool of himself, but as long as he learnt from his failures and mistakes, his family had supported him. He had been raised that everything he wanted or required, he would have to earn; and that rules were there for a reason, and not to be broken lightly, so he had been aghast when he started to teach at Hogwarts, and found the Hyena pit was filled with in his opinion the worst pupils in Hogwarts. Any pupil in Gryffindor, that had any academic or other potential was soon sorted into another house, usually Slytherin or Hufflepuff, in fact usually after a term in the Hyena pit the muggle born and mixed blood children were sorted with their parents blessing usually into the Snake house. Apparently as he could testify, the Snake house had the traits that muggles and mixed blood children and families aspired to. That was to namely work hard and have ambition, to become the best they could, and since Albus had taken over the house, its reputation had climbed higher, He now wanted to raise the reputation of the Badger house, so that pupils sorted there felt that they had the ambition to exceed in live. The Badgers Don believed only differed from the Ravens and Snakes in minor traits, all the three houses believed in hard work and ambition, the snakes were more political in their outlook, the Ravens more academically sighted, and last but not least the badgers saw loyalty to their family and friends as being important, all the houses valued hard work and ambition, the only sticking point was the lion house. All the staff and most of the older pupils wanted Minerva gone from Hogwarts, she was as Fillus surmised holding back Hogwarts, allowing the Hyena den to be overrun by bullies, and back stabbers, the only way the Hyena pit was going to improve was the removal of Minerva from Hogwarts, in fact the Hyena pit was the only house that had a ghost as its deputy head. Professor Bins had agreed to be the deputy head of the house, apparently he ws the only one could stomach working that closely with Minerva, and he had been a lion in the houses heyday. The rumour going around the staff of Hogwarts that when Minerva was finally released from her positions at Hogwarts, Bins could retire from the post of professor of history and be allowed to become a Hogwarts ghost, the rumour was that Bins already had his niche sorted out, it was the library where Bins would be able to read all the books he wanted including the Terry Pratchett Disc world books. All the staff including the resident Hogwarts ghosts thought he deserved it, if only because he was putting up with Minerva. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that had stopped their old wind bag Methodist minister in his tracks thought Conrad, there the whole school was in assembly, when the wind bag had started, now throughout the year different faith leaders were invited to take a morning school assembly, and today it was this idiot. Oh the school children knew about this minister, his sermons were all about hell fire and brimstone, he was their minister and took the service at their church, where they tried to keep grandma at home those Sundays. Especially after she was caught taking out from the collection plate on Easter Sunday, when the old fool called her out on it, Grandma had replied “You said the money was to go to a good cause, well I’m it, have you seen what the thieves they call a government give us in our pensions, so I am just ensuring that instead of the money lining your pockets to pay for your Mercedes outside, its going in my pocket for the 14:30 at Newmarket tomorrow” well she had style the old man had admitted, head in his hands. But the whole congregation were astounded when the minister started to debate which her, which old nag to back on the 14:30 at Newmarket, and they were now getting used to having the minster coming around for Sunday dinner etc., they were sure he was courting Grandma. 

At least the minister knew and loved Severus now (who didn’t), and had been the one to ensure that their church choir had gone from being one of the best in the area, winning accolades and competitions to being a laughing stock in the area, the poor organist it was rumoured (Tim, nice but definitely under his bonded thumb) cried himself to sleep every Sunday now. Severus was tone deaf, now we are not talking Barry Manilow tone deaf here, or even singing a few notes off key. No Severus ensured that the mating calls of the local cats at night seemed like the BBC orchestra singing the Messiah. Severus singing voice, consisted him shouting the songs, and missing every note. Well one Sunday the minister had stopped the service during one rousing hymn, and dragged Severus out into the front of the congregation, informed them that Severus singing voice had been given to him by God, so by definition Severus had a voice like an angel, and should never be made to mime the hymns, and then the minister had been him made a member of the choir, and the organist nightmare, well really the whole congregation nightmare had begun. 

Well twenty minutes into the assembly, the headmaster daughter read the passage from the bible, and the minster started on his sermon, and he had to ask the question “Now out of all those people in this story who would you want to be, the slave, the master, the prophet or….” And Severus had raised his hand and had innocently replied to minister when asked “ I’s want to be God sir, cause nobody messes with you” and that had shut the minister up quicker then Grandma losing the collection on the 14:30 at Newmarket that Easter Monday afternoon, but the minister to give him his due, had after a few minutes with everybody holding their breath, just laughed and agreed with Severus and carried on with his sermon. So after a quick rousing song, the assembly, thank the lord as Mathew would say was finished, and they all headed back to their classes, where Conrad with Dave help ensured that Severus stayed on track with his schoolwork.

For a kid that had routine issues, Severus had a knack for getting out of the school work or really anything he didn’t want to do, oh he would spend forever on potions, maths and other scientific stuff. But anything else he got easily bored with, and his attention would be on anything else but the work that he was supposed to be doing, so the Star Trekkers had set up a routine for him, half an hour on a subject he didn’t like (ten minutes at a time for transfiguration, Severus melt down was not pretty to watch), then he studies his beloved maths or potions for ten minutes. 

So at the start of the school day, Conrad sat Severus and Steve down away from as many distractions as possible, set out their work books, pens and pencils, and ensured they studied diligently what they should, and it had worked, Severus was now almost caught with his peers in most subjects, including English, and Steve not the brightest button in the box was at least holding his own in most subjects with hard work diligence and the patience of poor Dave explaining yet again to Steve for the thousand time the subjects they were studying, Conrad would have admittedly have swung for Steve if had to keep explaining the same subject repeatedly. 

It had been quickly figured out between Conrad and Dave, that although they loved and saw Steve and Severus as their brothers, Dave was better at helping and encouraging Steve to academic success (Dave did have the patience of a saint, and never minded normally explain repeatedly a subject matter until it lodged into Steve’s thick skull), but Conrad was able to surprisingly cope better with Severus and his work and distraction issues, Severus was very intelligent, but as had been explained above, would only work on the subjects he loved and was obsessed with if left to his own devices, and ignore the others, so Conrad had the patience to ensure that Severus concentrated and work on the subjects he found boring or had difficulty with. But Conrad with the rest of the Star Trekkers had realised that Severus would never understand the subject Transfiguration. Okay thought Conrad, they all knew it was a bum subject, you’re in a dessert no food or water, so what do you do take a button and turn it into a plate. Get real, you would be trying to find the nearest water hole or trying to see if your phone worked to get help. As Dave had said, anything else they learnt how to change into different things you buy quicker from Amazon, and usually Tesco would deliver it for free with your weekly shopping, with the added bonus that the things shop brought stayed what they should, and didn’t change back to their original form when you least expected it. But needs must as they said, and they had to learn the subject so they could pass their OWLS and ditch it faster than aunt Muriel’s dropped her knickers for their NEWTS, and their old woman was still ranting about Muriel being pregnant with her eighth child, why apparently according to his old woman, couldn’t Muriel have kept her knickers on for at least the six weeks after her seventh was born, she never knew. Well their sister’s explanation was that Muriel couldn’t wait that long to do it with the young hells angel biker that worked at their local Co-op shop. 

Yes, thought Conrad, Severus and Steve come September would be able to cope with Hogwarts with the Star Trekkers help of course, they would ensure that Severus and Steve kept on top of their work, and had a good time, and apparently according to Jaws the two professors in charge of their house, were the coolest going. Yes, it’s really happening thought Conrad, only two months left and the Star Trekkers were on their way to Hogwarts and the Badger set.

And even better, the Star Trekkers with Jaws were to attend the Boys Brigade summer camp holiday for the first time, and spend some of the holidays with their extended family the Wesley’s, and Sandra couldn’t wait to see the new baby boy that (William) that Molly had a couple of weeks ago, yes it was shaping up to become one of the best Summer holidays going.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I see Jaws as being the big brother and champion Severus never had in cannon, Jaws is not a bully, but likes to ensure that nobody hurts his family and friends when he is around, the idea for the mauraders map and how its woeks id from the Visions of Doom by sevlandexplorer, and I have always wondered why Hogwarts never had anti-concealment wards, would have made bullying a lot harder - enjoy

Jaws spied the marauder he wanted to have a quiet word with, he had waited until they were on the Hogwarts express on the way home from Hogwarts, the leaving feast had been last night, and they had all been up nice and early this morning. Hogwarts was really changing thought Jaws, it was becoming a school, where all kids were encouraged to do well if they wanted to. The only fly in the ointment was the Hyena pit, that house hadn’t changed, and never would everybody thought, unless they got rid of McGonagall. At least she was limited now to only teaching the fifth to seventh years transfiguration, like the rest of their subjects they had another three teachers to teach the subject. And one of those was father Balli, who taught the first years and students of all years who had difficulty understanding the subject, he could explain the principles of transfiguration and ensured it was relevant and interesting to all the pupils.

Even Jaws admitted that he had become interested and fascinated with the subject, when he had been put into Father Balli remedial transfiguration class. It wasn’t just transfiguration that had remedial classes for struggling pupils, all their compulsory subjects had remedial classes for students now, with the increase in good teachers teaching the subjects. Hogwarts had been able to start remedial classes, and it was paying off for Hogwarts and the struggling students. One class that had been ditched was the elective fortune telling class, if a student showed that they had the sight, then Father John asked the local Gypsy seerer to come and give individual tuition to the pupil, but that was a rare occurrence, as there weren’t that many true seerers, even in the magical community.

Jaws had learnt a lot this year at Hogwarts, from being taught the usual subjects well with better professors to having to take regular muggle subjects, including muggle history, English, and some science subjects this was to ensure that all pupils when they left Hogwarts could live in both muggle and magical society, as a bonus the Old ways and traditions or pagan religion (for muggle born) was being followed and taught. The other faiths that most muggle and half-blood children followed were also being taught, and they were allowed to follow their faith of choice if they wanted to, which meant that Jaws had been allowed to attend his local boys brigade group on a Friday night, and even some of his friends including some pure bloods had joined as well. Which meant that there would be a group of Hogwarts pupils attending the Boys Brigade Summer camp, so successful had the Boys Brigade been with his friends and house mates, that the local minister of their church had agreed to run a Hogwarts Boys Brigade group on a Sunday evening when they all returned to Hogwarts in September, yes thought Jaws life at Hogwarts had definitely improved since Father John had become headmaster, in fact both Father John and Father Balli would be joining them at the Boys Brigade Summer camp this year, to get an idea of what to expect when the Hogwarts group started in September.

But first he had to ensure that come September, his siblings were protected from the bullies in the hyena house, so he wanted to snag Remus, one of the marauders, and a more devious, lying, two faced stabbing bully, and Jaws thought that listed all his good points. Jaws had quickly taken Remus measure in September, and had managed to ensure that his friends and housemates were not targeted by Remus and therefore the marauders for their pranks. The Hogwarts facility had tried to catch the marauders when they bullied the weaker students, or indiscriminately pranked whole groups of people, but they were never caught red handed, it was if they had a map that showed them where everybody was, and a way to be concealed form the other people. Although there were concealing spells, charms and even potions they didn’t usually work very well, and at Hogwarts the wards had been strengthen over the Easter holiday to ensure that they didn’t work, so that students wouldn’t be able to hide or be hidden from the teachers. Father John had insisted that the wards be adapted to include the new anti-concealment wards, when a first year snake had been found unconscious, hidden in a disused cupboard, he was so badly beaten that he had to spend three days in the infirmary. In fact, he was the nice intelligent muggle born lad, that had been resorted after the Yuletide break from the Hyena pit into the Snake house. But even with the anti-concealment wards in place, pupils were still being bullied, hazed or beaten up, and Father John was going ballistic if the gossip mill were true. Merlin or even God help the bullies when they were caught red handed, personally Jaws and almost every bother pupil at Hogwarts laid the blame for the bullying at the marauders door. It was generally thought that Sirius Blacks parents had done the right and sensible thing, when they sent Sirius away to that American prison for teenagers after Yuletide, it would have been any bodies guess what he would have turned out, the only given was that he would have been disinherited for his bookish and weaker sibling Regulas. People even thought that if Sirius had stayed at Hogwarts, he would have ended up in Azkaban as a murderer. But Jaws had one last thing to do, before enjoying the ride home and the summer holidays.

“Remus! Just the person I needed to see today, can I have a word with you? It’s about next year and onwards” Jaws asked Remus

“Yes, of course Harry, what did you want?” Remus replied stuttering badly though the sentence, he knew exactly what the half giant thought about him, and being on the end of a beating up from Jaws because the marauders had been responsible for hazing a first year Hufflepuff house mate, left him and the rest of the marauders very wary of Jaws.

“Remus, my mate, as you know my siblings are coming to Hogwarts next year, and I want them to have a good time at Hogwarts. I don’t want them to be the target of any pranking, bullying or hazing at all, no matter what house they get sorted into, in fact I want them to be left alone! Mate” Jaws helpfully said 

“Well, that’s a fine sentiment Harry! But what can I do to help you keep them safe from ant bullying etc.?” Remus nervously asked, pretty sure he wasn’t going to enjoy Jaws answer.

“Remus, I am putting YOU IN CHARGE OF THERIR CARE AND WELL BEING! whilst they are at Hogwarts, one minute hair out of place on their bodies due to bullying etc., and I will more than gladly take it out of your miserable hide. In fact, whatever prank or bulling they endure, you will receive three times more from my hands Remus. Because as my old man and Grandpa said, in order to ensure that you get the results you want from people, to have make someone responsible. And Remus, guess what mate?” at this Jaws puts an arm around Remus shoulder and whispers to him “I am making my siblings safety your first and most important responsibility now, and included in the above, mate! If Severus Dumbledore, you know my youngest brother, is even made to frown, you’re arse as my sister would say will be nailed to the womping willow, and you will be wearing your birthday suit, for all to see your family jewels or what’s left of them, after I’m though ripping them from your body. Then I’ll make sure your arse is toast so you won’t be able to sit down for the rest of your Hogwarts stay, now I’m glad you see things my way, MATE! Don’t disappoint me, because your flea bitten worthless hide will pay the price” and with that Jaws sauntered off, to join the rest of his friends in their carriage, leaving a very worried Remus behind, because Remus knew like the rest of Hogwarts, Jaws the gentle Giant never made ideal threats, that was why the marauders and other bullies at Hogwarts stayed clear of the Badger set and Jaws friends, and everybody else loved him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally summer camp is here, another chapter full of fluff! - enjoy

Tom was mentally shaking his head at Albus mothering of Severus, it was three weeks into the Hogwarts holiday, and the start of the summer holidays for Severus and his friends, and tomorrow Severus and his friends would be attending his first ever Boys Brigade Summer Camp. Albus at first refused Severus to go, he was worried that with his learning difficulties and behaviour he would be bullied by the other children at the camp. Albus had relented to Severus joy, when the Boys Brigade Captain and organiser of the holiday had explained to Albus, that it was a necessity for Severus to join the camp, it was one of the highlights of the Boys Brigade year, and would mark Severus and his friends transition from the Junior Boys Brigade section to the Company section. For Severus not to attend not to attend the camp would lead to him being bullied, Albus had also been assured that the Adults attending the camp would keep a close eye on Severus and another boy, to stop any potential bullying. 

Albus had read the required list of items that Severus needed to take to camp, and taken out of his suitcase items that were not listed, and put in the items that were required that severus had forgotten or not wanted to. Tom could see that Albus was torn, he wanted and had worked to ensure that Severus had a normal childhood and adulthood, but he wanted to always keep him safe, never to let him do anything remotely dangerous or where he could get hurt, and Albus had listed for Tom, Aberforth, Brandon and relay everybody that would listen the things that might go wrong, and they could see that. Albus was just a tiny bit upset that Severus was so excited and happy that he was going to his first Boys Brigade Camp, that he didn’t even seem he was going to miss Albus and the rest of his family at all. 

“Come on Albus, you have checked the bags at least four times now, I think Severus has everything packed. It’s only for a week, which will soon go quickly and then he will be back, don’t forget we are going on holiday ourselves for the week, we can have time and space to ourselves. I love Sev as well, but we all need some time alone to enjoy ourselves, and lying on the beach in sunny Madeira would bore severus to death” Tom reasoned with Albus “What time do we have to be at the bus stop outside the working men’s club in Stevenage tomorrow morning, hopefully about its nine o’clock?” Tom asked with fingers crossed behind his back.

“No, it’s actually seven in the morning, the bus is picking up another Boys Brigade company, and then they joining another bus of children at the South Mims motorway services, and then they are all going to travel down to the camp together” Albus replied “Well I suppose it gives us plenty of time to get to Stanstead for our flight to Madeira” Albus hopefully pointed out. “Well, that’s young Severus packed, where are my favourite shorts, I know I put them somewhere here”

There in the bin and long gone by now, it was nice to have the house elves on your side Tom thought, ever since he had started to go out with Albus, the house elves and him not only got along, but had reached an agreement where they were ensuring Albus more outlandish attire found its way into the local muggle charity shops, where he had been reliably informed most of the clothes had been sold as rags. Tom was and had been as surprised as anyone, when he found himself falling for Albus, it had been a slow romance or courtship; neither one hurrying each other, due to the fact of Severus and his learning difficulties. 

Tom had found Albus, infuriating, untidy, forgetful, but he was also the most generous person Tom knew, he had the patience of a saint and was as crafty as a snake, intelligent as a Ravensclaw and as loyal as a badger, how he ever was sorted into the hyena’s pit was a mystery. But both Fillus and Pomona had both said that Gryffindor standards had fallen, ever since the light had claimed the house as their own. Gryffindor had been run ages ago like the other houses, Gryffindor house pupil’s main trait had been their bravery too look out for the poor, undesirables in society, Gryffindor’s traits were that they esteemed truth and justice above all else, honour as well as hard work and ambition. Years ago Bins had said Gryffindor house was nicknamed the charitable house, because of the values and traits that the pupils showed. But now the house was full of bullies and back stabbers. Tom and the rest of the facility knew it would take a lot of hard work to turn things around, but they had all vowed that one day, the hyena pit would once again regain its lost reputation. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus looked around him, Tom and himself with the other parents of the boys attending the Summer camp all appeared to have tears in their eyes, mothers were trying to cuddle their sons, with said sons trying to brush their mothers away, so they looked a bit more mature to their friends. And then it hit Albus what the Boys Brigade Captain had meant, all these children although exited to be going on holiday by themselves, were still children that wanted their parents as well, and they needed the opportunities and time to grow with their friends. Severus had given Albus and Tom both a cuddle this morning before setting of for his first camp, and that was for Albus a miracle in itself. Severus very rarely iniated or even engaged in human contact, cuddles were very rare and to be treasured when they happened, Severus showed his love and affection in other ways usually. So both Albus and Tom with the other parents waved their children off on their summer camp with tears in their eyes. 

Albus had been surprised when he had fallen for Tom, it had been a slow and long process, both of them putting Severus needs first. Albus marvelled at how much Tom was his opposite, on paper the relationship shouldn’t work; Tom after all had OCD bordering on excessive, where Albus version of tidy was that you could see the carpet in his office and rooms. Tom was punctual to a fault, Albus knew that one of the only times he would be on time outside his work, would be at his funeral service (and he was working on being late for that), Tom was a conservative in dress, whereas Albus was a liberal as you could get, much to severus and Toms disgust, but for all their differences, the relationship worked. And for this Albus was thankful for Severus, if he hadn’t become his son in September; many lives Albus realised would have been adversely affected. Albus wasn’t stupid and he knew that Tom with his supporters were determined to bring back the old traditions and ways, and reinstate the old laws, and quite quickly Albus had changed his stance form being a fanatical supporter of light fraction, to supporting the dark fraction. Perhaps Albus mused it was knowing what had happened in his alternative time line that had helped changed his views, he still remembered the bigoted, know it all he had become, somebody who apparently encompassed for the light fraction and its supporters to epitome of love and wisdom. But Albus had realised on waking up that he had become a manipulative psychopath, that only cared for the end result. Anybody and anything could be sacrificed just as long as the light side won, and Albus now felt that was wrong on all levels. People were not chess pieces to be moved and sacrificed as he saw fit for the greater good, no he was happy being the father of Severus, and hopefully the bonded partner of Tom one of these days, and being the best professor and head of house he could. No he wouldn’t change his life now for anything or anyone, and it was all thanks to Severus and the extended family that they both had found. But he often wondered how nobody in the alternative timeline hadn’t strangled him with his ridiculous beard he had (he still had a beard, but it was a lot shorter and neater), or even poisoned him with his lemon drops.

Oh he was still a manipulative bastard, and was desperately trying to get one of Conrad’s aunts to be employed as the school’s matron or nurse, although he trusted Poppy with his and the children’s lives, he had realised with the other senior staff that the infirmary needed more staff to run it effectively, and Conrad’s aunt with her extensive training and experience as a senior nurse was well above Poppy when it came to nursing standards and running a ward etc. So he had made it his mission to ensure that the women would be the head nurse of the infirmary come September, the family thought it would be an ideal solution, the women’s partner was nearing retiring age, and she was looking for a position with less heavy work in it and above all a change. Poppy when approached by Father John and Tom with the idea of employing the women, had been quite happy and supportive, she had realised that with a lot more muggle and half born now attending Hogwarts, the infirmary staffing would have to be increased to cater for the increased numbers, and nurses with this women’s experience were very hard to come by, and she also wanted someone to chat to and take most of the authority and decision making from her. Well the women was attending the summer camp as one of the adult officers, perhaps Severus could work his magic on her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don just looked around him, how had he been roped into accompanying a group of children for a week’s camp that was to be in the middle of nowhere. Oh yes he remembered now, apparently as he was an ex-marine, then he was a shoe horn to rough it with at least fifty brats from the ages of 11 to adulthood. He was on the second bus, collecting children from two pick up points in North London, and then they were going to meet the other route master bus at the South Mims services and make their long and torturous way to Somerset, where a sunny week long fun filled fest, was not going to be had by all. And then in September he had been nominated with other staff members to run the Hogwarts Boys Brigade company, under the supervision of a Methodist minister.

Back on the first bus Severus had found seats with the rest of the Trekkers, and was negotiating the fun they were going to have, they were going to try and ignore Jaws, it was by mutual agreement. The Trekkers wanted the freedom to do what they wanted with the other newbies, and Jaws wanted to hang out with his mates from Hogwarts and the company section, without being disturbed by his sibling brats. All the children had been given a rough schedule and timetable of activities that would be happening at the camp, this was mainly to help Severus cope with summer camp, the boys brigade officers and volunteers had agreed that if they could give Severus a daily plan and routine then it might help him settle in the camp and enjoy himself. There was only one problem with the schedule, it started every morning at seven, with the children being woken up, nobody had told the adults that Severus was up and about by six most mornings finding interesting things to do!

 

Some of the events that the children looked forward to were of course the different outings to places, the rounder’s, football and cricket games between the officers (all adults helping the camp were called officers), and it was felt that they had a great chance this year to win all three, after all they had Jaws and one of the top athletic county runner as a secret weapons, as the children had worked out, nothing but nothing stopped Jaws when he started to run etc., there was the march with the other youth organisations e.g. scouts, girls brigade, girl guides army cadets and others to the local church Sunday morning, and the high light of the week had to be the reconnaissance to retrieve the camp flag from a Scout group that always camped twenty miles up the road Friday night, it had become a tradition for their boys brigade camp to do this, after all they had done it for the last ten years plus, who cares that camp cannot officially end until the camp flag is lowered for the last time to the sound of the last post, it was tradition after all! And it was always sweeter that the other camping groups helped them on the quiet. They just had to wait until the camp officers went to sleep after the Friday night gala held in the main hall marquee.

They also knew the officers were on their side quietly, after all their camp captain and organiser old Mainwaring as their old man called him, had often said that if the idiot who run the camp didn’t lower the camp flag every night and lock it away, then he was looking for trouble come Saturday morning. But no officer in the ten years plus had ever told him it was their angelic boys who retrieved said flag on the Friday night. Yes, summer camp was going to be so much fun, after all they were all in the Company section now, and not with the babies in the Junior section.

Conrad’s and now Severus adopted uncle was driving their bus all week long, and another officer was driving the other bus. Both their aunt and uncle were attending the camp as officers, although to the family’s disgust Uncle Dave had been a scout years ago, whilst his wife and their aunt had always been a boy’s brigade officer and was a nurse at the local hospital, but according to the family’s rumour mill was going to start at Hogwarts next September, but of course nobody had told her yet that she was changing her job!

Although only one bus would be needed during the week for the camps outings, two buses were used to take the children to summer camp, to make collecting from the pickup points easier and quicker, and to allow more space for the occupants and their luggage to the camps destination, also having two buses also meant that the weeks driving could be easily spread out amongst the trained bus drivers they had, and sometimes the children could be spilt in to two smaller manageable groups and taken to different sites and places if required.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry forgot to add that Albus beard and lemon drops were from an idea mooted by Lizzybeth74 - enjoy

“Aberforth! Just the person I needed to see, so glad I happened to run into you” Charlus Potter commented, as he waylaid Aberforth in one of his rare outings in Diagon Alley, to purchase new robes and put some money in his vault from his business.

“Lord Potter, the pleasure is all mine, what did you need to see me about?” replied Aberforth, mentally sighing in annoyance and disgust, there was only one reason that Lord Potter would find him and that was if he needed something, and Aberforth had a good idea what it was.

“Aberforth, we can’t talk here, care to have lunch with me, so we can discuss certain issues regarding the Wizengamot and our societies future” asked Lord Potter

“Why of course I would be delighted to have lunch with you, shall we?” ‘and that’s lunch time scuppered, thank Merlin Indigo could cover for me and run the bar, don’t mention that the overpriced food and drink will be wasted and I will end up footing the bill’ Thought Aberforth to himself ‘ one thing about the light fraction, they hate paying out for anything, tight arseholes the lot of them, the more money they have the tighter they are’ Aberforth continued with his one sided dialogue.

Aberforth had been expecting this confrontation or meeting with one of the light fraction, but not admittedly did he think in his wildest dreams it would be the self-appointed leader of the light fraction himself Lord Potter. Aberforth knew that normally Lord Potter would never get his hands dirty, and would get won of his minions to handle the rough e.g. Brandon and himself, but for how long could Brandon, Aberforth and the rest of the secret dark fraction supporters stomach pretending to support the light fraction was any bodies guess. It had started out as a laugh really, a thumbs up to the light side, but as Brandon had commented his heart and now most of their friends were tiring of playing the game.

They headed for a very swanky restaurant, where to Aberforth relief Brandon and his youngest Arthur joined them. They had just ordered the first course, when Lord Potter came to the point of the supposed impromptu meeting, and it shocked them all at the table as it concerned Hogwarts and it apparent staffing issues. Now it was no shock to the dark fraction, that ever since the Muggle government had taken control of Hogwarts, its standard including academic were rapidly improving, yes there issues, namely the muggle government were overly concerned with obtaining high academic standards, and Hogwarts would at same stage be assessed by the muggle governments watch dog to see that it was performing at the right academic standards. Employers and parents had to get use to the new grading system that had been enforced by the muggles. To start to ensure that Hogwarts exam grades were compatible to other learning institutions, the grading had been changed to the muggle system which was:  
A = outstanding  
B=Exceeds Expectations  
C=Above average  
D= Average  
E=Poor (fail first class)  
F=Fail (bad second class)  
U= unclassified (no hope of a resit if taking OWLS or NEWTS exams, the muggle and some half-blood parents had embraced the new grading system happily, and even the pure blood parents were coming over to the new system. 

Brandon recalled that at the last Governors Meeting Father John had informed them that the OWL and NEWT exam results had to be improved to be comparable to muggle institutions. Pupils had to be encouraged to obtain more A-C results in subjects then they did now, but Father John was hoping with the new influx of good teaching staff, and the dismissal of several inadequate professors ten the teaching standards would continue to rise. It was considered surprisingly a good thing for Hogwarts to be held accountable for its academic teaching and standards. Recollecting the last Governors meeting, Brandon had a very bad feeling about this supposed impromptu meeting, that Lord Potter had arranged ad hoc today, He had dragged poor Arthur along as a witness too whatever shinigans that Lord Potter was going to try.

“Now Brandon, Aberforth” Potter nodded to both gentlemen “and Arthur” he continued with a sneer as he said Arthurs name “We have to do something about the chaos and out of control situation that Hogwarts finds itself in now, with the illegal take over by the simpletons Muggle Government, they will if we don’t act ruin Hogwarts academic reputation, and many of our light supporters families will have no choice to move our poor children to much more enlightened learning establishments abroad” Potter droned to his guests 

“what’s the problem Lord Potter, to make the light fraction of deserting Hogwarts?” Aberforth asked though gritted teeth, knowing as well as the others present that no magical school would take the light fractions children. Hogwarts academic standards had fallen so far behind some of their neighbouring European countries magical schools, that the children from Hogwarts if transferred to the other schools would not be able to keep up with the higher academic standard expected of them. Another negative for European magical schools, were that the light fraction children were normally sorted into the hyena pit, and were seen even in British magical society as unruly barbicans, what their European neighbours and British muggle society thought of them was anyone’s guess, but it was flattering thought Aberforth and Brandon.

“The new headmaster with the blessing of the Governing board, although we know Brandon you tried to do your best to ensure that the ridiculous demands and standards the muggles have insisted on weren’t implemented. To not only to add more subjects and raise the academic standards required for pupils to higher level, they have had the audacity to terminate the contract of established and well-loved Professors, apparently at the end of the academic year all the Hogwarts staffing contracts were reconsidered, as the muggle government decided that the Hogwarts contracts till the end of the academic year would be temporary in nature, and that any professors not seemed to be performing to the ridiculous new standards of Hogwarts would be summarily dismissed” Lord Potter droned patronisingly on (he loves the sound of his own voice thought Arthur to himself)  
Aberforth smiled to himself, so that was why Bins was apparently doing handstands and cartwheels around Hogwarts on the last day of term and muttering that he had his niche all sorted out in the library, it seemed that Father John and the facility had finally been able to release him from his ridiculous five hundred plus year teaching contract.

Brandon suddenly realised where this conversation could be going, and knew that at the end of the lunch Lord Potter and the light fraction would know exactly where his and Aberforth loyalties laid. 

“What professors are effected Lord Potter by the revision of the contracts, nobody to concern us after all?” Brandon asked   
“Well the only professor at the moment that has been adversely effected is Professor McGonagall, she was informed quite harshly in fact that after the review of teaching posts, her services were not required, they wanted no they said needed a more modern and up to date professor teaching her subject,, and a more competent head of house. Can you imagine how insulted poor Minerva is at the slurs on her teaching and personality, she was after all only one of the few light supporters now teaching at Hogwarts, seeing as Albus the idiot has thrown all the help he has received form the light fraction back into our faces” Continued Lord Potter

“So! McGonagall has been sacked, good riddance to bad rubbish, as a former member of her house and pupil I can vouch that she was a good for nothing shrew, who allowed the bullying of students by the Gryffindor’s inside and outside the house. SHE ALLOWED THE GRYFFFINDOR AND HER FAVOURITES TO OPENLY DISREGARD HOGWARTS RULES AND CONSONED THEIR BULLYING OF WEAKER STUDENTS! She made the subject of transfiguration boring and irrelevant to the outside world of Hogwarts, the only reason many of my peers continued with transfiguration beyond their OWLS, was because it was needed for many magical careers, and the only way most people passed their NEWTS was by studying in groups or by themselves, we learnt nothing for the last two years from that old hag” Arthur burst out, letting everybody know what he thought of his old head of house. 

“THAT IS MY SISTER YOU ARE TALLKING ABOUT YOUNG MAN! Brandon take your son in hand, and tell him that such views are not wanted or needed here, he must learn to listen and obey his betters in all things!” Lord Potter demanded of Brandon. Arthur with Aberforth waited for his farther to discipline him for his outburst, Arthur knew he deserved it after his outburst against McGonagall the shrew, but as far as he was concerned he wasn’t sorry at showing his father up.

Brandon took a deep breath looked at Aberforth and replied “I will not discipline my son for telling you the truth as he sees it, Lord Potter everybody past and present knows what a bitch your sister was and is. I for one am proud to openly now support the old ways and the changes at Hogwarts, I have always voted for the dark fraction ever since I retook my houses seat, GOODBYE, come along Arthur we have more pressing things to attend to, namely me spending time with my grandson William” Brandon with Arthur stood and started leave the table when Aberforth said “Wait Brandon? Do you mind if I visit to see the youngest Wesley, after all the pretence of supporting the light fraction is irrelevant now, Good day Lord Potter, if I ever hear from you or any of the other light fraction supporters then it will be a minute to soon” and Aberforth got up from the table and headed out the restaurant with Brandon and Arthur, leaving a very dumbfounded Lord Potter behind, beginning to wonder when things had started to go very wrong for the light fraction supporters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Potter as well as the light fraction was still reeling from the success that the Hogwarts regime and Muggle government were making of Hogwarts. Within nine months the academic standards and achievements of the pupils had risen greatly, add the fact the old ways and traditions were now being taught to all pupils and made, even the muggle and half-blood hurt him more than anything else could. Charles Potter wasn’t a fool, and realise that with the slow merging of the two societies in Britain, then the light fraction would be wiped out. All the power that the light fraction elite had managed to acquire over the years and keep by stealth would be lost, the muggles he knew believed in an elegartion society, where most people in society were expected to a have ambition in their lives, there was an expectation as well that the poorest and disenfranchised in society were supported to reach their potential, hades the muggle idiots even believed that simpletons and the long term disabled had a right to live like normal people with assistance. Homosexuals and trans sexual (abominations the lot of them thought Charles) had made with the ethnic cultures including women made great strides in being not only excepted and gaining influence and power in muggle society, if muggles values and ideas gained prominence and support, well that would mean the classified dark creatures and different magical creatures (Goblins to name one) would be excepted into normal society, and able to advance through it, pushing out the established and best powerful individuals in the Wizengamot namely himself and the elite of the light fraction. 

But the most disturbing thing for Charles apart from his sister, was to find out that the light fraction had been harbouring at least snakes in the grass. He had always been so sure that Brandon was one of his, he had convinced himself years ago that Brandon was a weak easily led wizard who he had cultivated, but apparently not it seemed, both Brandon and Aberforth were dark fraction supporters, how many he wondered were really supporters of their enemies in the Wizengamot, well come the next Wizengamot meeting he might find out, and it would more than surprise him.

But Lord Potter or Charles to his select friends and superiors had a major problem, namely his bloody sister Minerva who had been kicked out of Hogwarts. Which meant that now he had the misfortune of supporting the shrew. Oh he knew better than to try to kick her out of the his manor and stop financing her, she had more dirt on him the bodies literally. No the only way to get here from under his feet was to quickly and discreetly bond her to a poor sod, anybody at present would do, hades if the muggles Satan turned up and made an offer for her hand he’d except. No he would have to start to look for a wizard that was desperate to have a partner, wait wasn’t one of the LeStrange’s looking to bond with a witch, didn’t matter who it was only that they had a heartbeat, and that if rumours were correct was negotiable, he would just write a quick letter to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abacus Malfoy was sharing a congratulatory drink with Orion Black, Brandon and Aberforth in his study. Everything at present was going well, Tom had finally proposed to and been accepted by Albus. Hogwarts was finally with the right support and encouragement improving its academic standards and improving its reputation, and it was all due to the new regime’s leadership.

Even better the Muggle government was seeking ways in which the two societies could start to work together, and over time hopefully the two societies could merge. The Wesley’s and other secret dark supporters were now openly going to support the dark fraction, ensuring that Potter and his cronies knew what they were up against. And the most surprising of all that shrew McGonagall was to be bonded to a long forgotten deaf gay LeStrange, who believed for his own sanity that thank Merlin, that bonded partners should have as much space between them as possible, the poor sod had to be respectably married to continue with his position in America, so to that end he had quickly bonded to McGonagall, but the best bit was that according to the agreement drawn up by the Vampires, McGonagall was to live with her esteemed brother Lord Potter if no her bonded had no British homes to his name, and Merlin bless the LeStrange the lucky sod being a younger intellectual, who had made his life in America from Hogwarts didn’t, so Charles Potter was legitimately lumbered with McGonagall, yes life at this moment was good, and the sex that him and his bonded were engaging in whilst Lucas was at Summer camp with his muggle friend Jaws was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, even I am not that cruel to have anybody having to live with McGonagall,


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Boys Brigade camp and Lucas Malfoys first impressions of camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter just to get me back into this story! enjoy

Abacus Malfoy looked at the eagle owl that delivered his son Lucas letter home, he took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat and then started reading the letter, which read as follows

Hello muddah, hello faddah,  
Here I am at Camp Granada.  
Camp is very entertaining,  
And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining!

I went hiking with Joe Spivey,  
He developed poison ivy.  
You remember Lennard Skinard,  
He got ptomain poisoning last night after dinner!

All the counselors hate the waiters,  
And the lake has alligators!  
And the head coach wants no sissies,  
So he reads to us from something called 'Ulysses'.

No, I don't want this should scare ya,  
But my bunkmate has malaria!  
You remember Jeffrey Hardy,  
They're about to organize a searching party!

Take me home, oh muddah, faddah.  
Take me home, I hate Granada.  
Don't leave me out in the forest,  
Where I might get eaten by a bear!

Take me home, I promise I will not make noise,  
Or mess the house with all my toys.  
Oh please don't make me stay;  
I've been here one whole day!

Dearest faddah, darling muddah,  
How's my precious little bruddah?  
Let me come home if you miss me;  
I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me!

 

(lyrics from hello mother, hello father, spike Jones) Abacus couldn’t stop laughing at the letter from his vain and apparently sensitive son Lucas. Abacus had to ensure that his bonded supported him when he told Lucas that he was going to Boys Brigade camp this year by black mailing her with a five star hotel break in Paris with her friends and the promise of adult fun whilst Lucas was at the camp.

Abacus loved his eldest son but realised the boy was vainer than his intended bonded Narcissa Black, Lucas bathroom housed numerous products to groom the boy, and his clothes had to be up to date and stylish from the most expensive and exclusive tailors and the boy was only thirteen. 

Abacus knew that the shock of camping in a field with fifty plus boys would perhaps hopefully show his son that there was more to life then looking good and stylish. That getting dirty could be fun and that the friends he made at this camp and Hogwarts would hopefully stay with him for his lifetime. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas Malfoy looked at Jaws with horror, when he was shown the six man army tents they had to sleep in for the week. Okay he thought he was rough housing it when he was sharing the dormitory with the three other boys at Hogwarts, but at least at Hogwarts they had basic essentials as beds, showers, desks and with toilets that flushed! Here at this camp there was no mirrors, showers etc and the lighting in the tents was from torches that the boys had. Of course his father and best friend Jaws had managed to sway him with how good camping was, what fun he would have. Well to be fair only Jaws had told him about the fun of camp, his father had just informed him that he was being packed to either Boys Brigade Camp or his mad Great Aunt Ermel and new toy boy, really it was totally indecent that his Aunt Ermel could put her legs round her head at two hundred and thirty and kept showing every body how subtle she was! So Lucas had chosen the better option he thought, BOYS BRIGADE CAMP! A whole week without the essential of life…….like running hot and cold water, actual beds and not sleeping bags on foam mats on the floor. So the first thing Lucas had done was to send a letter to his parents out lying how awful the camp was, hopefully his mother would read the letter before his father and rescue him from this night mare.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Abacus! Was that a letter from our little boy Lucas? And how is he liking Boys Brigade camp?”  
“Yes dear? That was a letter from Lucas and he is fitting in and enjoying camping with his friends at the Boys Brigade camp”  
“Really? Are you sure! Lucas is so sensitive and fragile……I worry that camping with a number of other boys without the assistance of one of our house elves might be to daunting for him dear!”  
“No! he loving every minute of it, and this week will hopefully help start maturing into the young man we know he can be dear” with that Abacus gave his bonded his hand and they made their way upstairs to their master bedroom, of course after Abacus had hidden the letter Lucas sent to his parents.


End file.
